Fleurécho (Flowerecho)
by Ysael
Summary: Parfois, les échos refusent de mourir et se gravent quelque part. (UA d'Undertale fortement inspiré de "Flowerfell" d'@underfart-snas et @siviosanei, et de la fanfic "Overgrowth" de SociopathicArchangel) (Edit : I ask, and obtain, the permission for make my story to siviosanei, and it's solely inspired by their work, I don't tried to write in the Flowerfell universe)
1. Echo

Nouvelle fanfiction fortement inspirée de l'univers de Flowerfell. J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture~

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**  
 **Echo**

La première fois qu'une fleur apparue sur son corps, elle cria faiblement dans le silence avant qu'un bruit d'explosion ne bruisse dans la pièce. Heklev observa les pétales bleus nichés au creux de son poignet gauche, au milieu du tracé de ses veines. Elle resta silencieuse, ne ressentant pas grand-chose, si ce n'était un très léger inconfort qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Comme l'écho lointain d'une douleur désormais oubliée.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Prit une profonde respiration. Des images tournaient en boucle dans son crâne. Des images où se mêlaient des flammes, des cris et des larmes lâchés par celle qu'elle avait appelé « maman ». Toriel.

Elle frémit, ramenant son poignet contre elle, pressant ses doigts contre la fleur s'y trouvant. Sur le bureau disposé non loin du lit, Flowey dormait toujours. Sa tige se soulevait calmement à chaque inspiration avant de s'affaisser avec la même douceur, et ses feuilles frémissaient légèrement. De toute évidence, ni son réveil ni le bruit ne l'avaient tiré de sa torpeur.

Elle pressa davantage ses doigts et se figea immédiatement. Un frisson venait de la traverser, comme pour l'avertir de faire attention aux pétales devenus muets. Elle sentit une petite pointe de douleur pulser sous la position des corolles lorsqu'elle tenta de les soulever timidement, douleur qui explosa lorsqu'elle tenta, au travers du malaise qui lui malaxait les entrailles, d'arracher la plante de son corps.

Ses doigts relâchèrent aussitôt la tige minuscule, venant agripper sa poitrine. Son cœur y flanchait avec violence, lui arrachant des larmes qui coulèrent amèrement le long de ses joues, brouillant sa vision qui s'obscurcissait dans un voile noirâtre. Un cri étranglé franchit ses lèvres.

\- Heklev, Heklev !

La voix de Flowey lui parvint au milieu d'un bourdonnement assourdissant. Elle sanglota, manquant de s'étouffer sous les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues pâles alors que le bouton d'or l'observait avec inquiétude, juché sur un piédestal dont il ne pouvait bouger. Il fallut quelques secondes à l'humaine pour se calmer et rouvrir les yeux. Ses sensations lui brouillaient toujours la vue, et ses membres tremblaient encore un peu. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Ses lèvres se tordirent sous le goût de bile qui envahissait son palais.

\- Heklev ?

L'intéressée tourna la tête vers la fleur d'or, croisant son regard inquiet. Elle aurait voulu le rassurer, lui dire que ce n'était rien, mais ses mots moururent avant même d'être formulés au creux de sa gorge. Qui comptait-elle berner alors qu'elle arrivait à peine à arrêter ses pleurs ? Elle ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, étendue de tout son long sur les draps, ses cheveux coupés courts étalés sur l'oreiller qui soutenait son crâne. Machinalement, elle leva son bras et le posa sur ses paupières. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle devait-

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as une écho sur le poignet ?

Elle sursauta et reporta son attention sur Flowey, ses iris violets se posant dans les orbes rouges qui lui faisaient face.

\- Une… écho ?

Le bouton d'or pointa timidement les pétales bleus pour seule réponse. Elle grimaça, une nouvelle fois.

\- Je ne sais pas… Elle était là quand je me suis réveillée…

Elle ne remarqua pas l'étrange expression qui traversa les traits de son interlocuteur durant une fraction de seconde. Ne sentit pas son hésitation. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se racla la gorge qu'elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Rien n'allait de toute manière depuis son réveil.

\- Flowey ?

\- Tu… as été tuée Heklev. Et tu es revenue à ton dernier point de sauvegarde.

Son dernier point de sauvegarde… L'étrange fleur jaune lui avait déjà expliqué comment les choses fonctionnaient ici, comment la magie de l'Underground agissait sur les monstres et sur elle. LOVE, EXP, réinitialisation, point de sauvegarde. Il ne lui avait par contre jamais parlé de la possibilité qu'elle avait de mourir. Il n'avait pas non plus parlé de l'écho.

\- Est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé ? Les réinitialisations ? Les… fleurs ?

Flowey ne répondit rien durant de longues secondes. Il avait peur de mettre en colère la jeune femme. Elle aurait de quoi après tout, il ne lui avait pas dit que la mort, ici, n'était pas une conception qu'on laissait venir à soit au fil des ans… Heklev, pourtant, se contentait d'attendre tranquillement, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, un sourire timide et patient aux lèvres. Elle ressemblait tant à Chara ainsi…

\- Avant toi, il y a déjà eu des réinitialisations. Beaucoup. Mais l'écho… Non, c'est la première fois que je vois ça…

La jeune femme ne sut pas réellement quoi penser de ce fait. Le malaise qu'elle ressentait peu de temps auparavant revint à la charge, soulignant son impuissance. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre, elle l'avait amèrement constaté lorsqu'elle avait essayé d'arracher l'écho plantée dans son poignet. Coupant court à ses pensées, elle se leva et prit le pot de Flowey dans ses bras.

Elle devait partir.

Une nouvelle fois, elle alla voir Toriel afin de quitter les ruines. Une nouvelle fois, elle fut entraînée dans un combat où elle se refusait d'attaquer. Une nouvelle fois, une boule de feu suffit pour la tuer dans d'atroces souffrances.

La deuxième fleur s'ouvrit dans un hurlement assourdi d'agonie, à côté de l'autre qui elle était restée silencieuse. Heklev sentit la gêne de la première écho s'étendre à la seconde, mais rien qu'elle ne pouvait supporter sans ciller. Ses bras s'enroulèrent à nouveau autour du pot en terre du seul allié qu'elle avait dans les ruines, et le pressèrent contre sa poitrine tremblante. La peur tiraillait ses entrailles. Mais elle repartit vers le salon, vers celle qu'elle appelait « maman », poussée par une volonté extérieure qui murmurait, encore et encore, la même chose au creux de son oreille.

« Continue. Ne perds pas espoir. Reste déterminée. »

Elle tenta de nombreux scénarios. La fuite. Le marchandage. La diplomatie. Les supplications. Tous finissaient de la même manière. Par sa mort. Les fleurs bleues montèrent le long de son bras gauche et commencèrent à apparaître sur ses côtes, sur ses tempes, sur son cou, au coin de son œil. À chaque pétale était associé un cri, un hurlement, des larmes, puis un silence fragile. Heklev ne tarda pas à voir les échos germer sur Toriel aussi. Mais elle ne semblait pas les voir, les sentir, malgré l'odeur persistante de myosotis que leurs pistils dégageaient, et ses mouvements n'étaient en rien gênés par les pétales bleus posés sur sa toison blanche. Flowey non plus ne les voyait pas.

Elle avait perdu le compte depuis longtemps lorsqu'elle tenta de tenir le plus longtemps possible dans le combat contre l'ancienne reine. C'était de toute évidence la seule manière de la forcer à accepter ses bras tendus. De nombreuses fois encore, les flammes de Toriel la tuèrent. Finalement, alors que les pétales manquaient de rendre aveugle son œil gauche, elle vit sa mère baisser les bras, tomber à genoux et l'attirer à elle. Heklev se blottit contre sa poitrine, ses échos rencontrant celles qui couraient sur le cou de la reine. Ces dernières bruissèrent de pleurs masqués par le crépitement de flammes lointaines avant de se taire et se faner, s'effritant en des particules cendrées. Les siennes restèrent sur sa peau. Toriel ne lui demanda pas, alors qu'elle avait retrouvé son calme, pourquoi est-ce que ces fleurs avaient envahies sa peau pâle. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'osait pas demander, de peur de paraître indiscrète. Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le cœur alors qu'elles se séparaient.

Ça n'avait plus réellement d'importance. L'ancienne reine lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s'écarter de la porte et de retourner à l'étage sans un regard en arrière. Heklev se trouvait désormais seule face à l'immense porte qu'elle ouvrit avec effort. Son corps lui répondait moins aisément, gêné par la douleur affaiblie et sourde diffusée par les échos. Elle s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et continua sa route jusqu'à arriver à l'orée d'une forêt enneigée. Le chemin devant elle était vide, le vent glacial. La jeune femme enserra sa taille et avança, Flowey toujours dans le pot qu'elle tenait entre ses bras. Ses pas firent crisser la neige qui étouffait le sol où se dressaient des pins menaçants s'élançaient comme des lances noircies vers un ciel rouge sang. Un éclat doré brillait curieusement à quelques mètres d'eux, attirant leur attention. Un point de sauvegarde.

Les doigts de l'humaine frôlèrent l'étoile jaune, provoquant de sa part un son étrange qui ressemblait à un éclat de rire étouffé, du moins aux oreilles d'Heklev. Ses lèvres se courbèrent dans un sourire et laissèrent passer un soupir. Au moins, maintenant, elle ne se réveillera plus dans la chambre des ruines.


	2. Paroles

**Chapitre 2  
Paroles**

\- Merci.

Son sourire ne rencontra rien d'autre qu'une moue surprise de la part de Sans. Tranquillement, elle continua son chemin, aplatissant la neige dans un chemin qu'elle esquissait depuis plus de vingt fois. Son œil gauche n'était plus visible depuis un moment sous les échos aux senteurs de myosotis, et son bras droit succombait petit à petit à l'avancée inéluctable des pétales bleus. Elle avait surpris le regard du squelette sur les fleurs pâles, l'avait vu sursauter lorsqu'elles avaient repris ses paroles pour les renvoyer faiblement dans l'air glacial. Même elle avait été surprise la première fois que les échos avaient fait cela dans la maison de Toriel. Les fleurs ne reprenaient que ses mots avant de redevenir silencieuse pour un temps indéfini. Heklev ne savait jamais quel mot, quelle phrase elles répèteraient, ni à qui. Comme si elles se fragilisaient également à chaque reset.

Sans avait tenté plusieurs fois, par la suite, de faire parler les échos, avec plus ou moins de succès. Au bout d'un moment, elles s'étaient fixées sur un seul mot. Celui qu'elle venait de dire. Encore. Flowey avait cessé de lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continuait de le remercier, alors que tous deux ne savaient que trop bien qu'il les trahirait plus tard. Les fleurs étaient restées silencieuses un certain temps après cette découverte.

\- Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta et se tourna vers le squelette, étonnée. C'était la première fois qu'il venait la voir après qu'elle le remercie. Il s'arrêta en face d'elle, continuant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me remercies ?

Elle haussa les épaules, réprimant la douleur qui coula le long de ses membres. Son sourire resta sur ses lèvres. Doux.

\- Parce que tu m'as renseigné… Et c'est important d'être poli, gentil…

\- Même si tous les monstres qui vivent ici veulent ta mort ? Je veux dire, Papyrus, moi… On n'est pas franchement des enfants de cœur gamine. Nous sommes des monstres après tout.

Son ton était curieusement amer, sourd. Heklev ne bougea pas. Garda le même sourire.

\- Ça ne change rien…

Il ria, ses dents pointues crissant dans un sourire qui paraissait forcé.

\- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir nous changer comme ça ? Oublie ça petite. Nous sommes des cas perdus.

Elle continua de sourire doucement, silencieuse. Son œil droit observait les échos éparpillées sur les doigts du squelette. Elle les voyait frissonner. Frémir. Elle savait que les pétales ne parlaient pas, du moins pas avant qu'elle ne les touche. Sans et Papyrus était tous les deux touchés par ce phénomène, mais, comme Toriel, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait s'en rendre compte.

\- Peut-être… mais je continuerai d'essayer. Encore et encore.

Ses bras s'étaient instinctivement resserrés contre Flowey. Dans quelques secondes, Papyrus allait arriver. Elle entendait déjà ses bottes écraser la neige en un rythme haché et martial. Tac, tac, tac. Silence. Et puis…

\- SANS, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS AVEC CET HUMAIN !

L'intéressé sursauta, enfonçant un peu plus ses mains dans les poches usées de sa veste noire. Son œil gauche, celui d'où partait de nombreuses craquelures, se figea sur la posture menaçante de son frère.

\- Hey boss…

Heklev ne bougea pas de sa place. À quoi bon, elle savait d'expérience qu'elle ne ferait pas trois pas avant de se faire tuer par l'attaque du second de la garde royale. Flowey se blottit un peu plus contre elle. Lui aussi ne se souvenait que trop bien de ces réinitialisations. Un nouveau frisson traversa les membres engourdis de l'humaine. Le combat allait commencer…

Elle se réveilla brusquement dans la chambre qu'elle louait à Snowdin. Une nouvelle écho s'était ouverte, libérant un son étrange. Celui de son âme qui se brisait. De toute évidence, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de hurler cette fois-ci. Un sourire tremblant traversa ses lèvres. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Elle avait l'impression que Papyrus prenait de moins en moins de plaisir à la tuer. Les combats étaient plus courts. Sa mort plus rapide. Quasi instantanée. Le squelette ne prenait plus le temps de la torturer ou de la faire hurler de douleur comme lors de leurs premières rencontres. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps. Les cris et les hurlements des échos qui avaient fleuries après ces combats résonnaient toujours avec autant de force et d'horreur dans ses oreilles.

 _« Reste déterminée »_

La voix étrange vibra dans son crâne, lui faisant relever légèrement la tête. Le timbre ressemblait au sien sans l'être, et il s'en dégageait une certaine familiarité qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer…

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Si seulement elle ne pouvait avoir que cela d'étrange. Si seulement les échos étaient son souci premier. Elle n'avait pas répondu à Toriel lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pour quelle raison elle devait partir. L'ancienne reine en avait déduit seule qu'elle désirait s'en aller pour rejoindre sa famille… Sauf qu'il n'en était rien…

\- Heklev ?

La voix de Flowey la tira de ses pensées. Elle releva la tête et lui sourit, son œil droit fixé dans les iris rouges du bouton d'or.

\- Hey Flow'…

Elle vit la tige de son ami frémir. Observa les traits de son visage se figer dans une expression de surprise et de choc. Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Flowey ?

Son timbre sembla réveiller la fleur qui secoua la tête. Heklev ne put s'empêcher d'observer la lumière caresser les pétales jaunes en des reflets d'or blanc. Ses lèvres se courbèrent imperceptiblement. Les boutons d'or étaient de si belles fleurs…

\- Rien, ce n'est rien…

La tristesse qui émaillait ces mots hurlait le contraire, mais la jeune femme ne chercha pas à aller plus loin. Elle se leva, repoussant les couvertures posées sur elle, et vint frôler du bout des doigts les feuilles abîmées de la plante parlante. Elle les sentit trembler.

\- Tu veux qu'on se repose ?

Ils n'avaient jamais réellement pris le temps de s'arrêter depuis le début de leur périple. Leurs nuits n'étaient que des réinitialisations, leurs repas de l'énergie vite dépensée dans des combats bien trop difficiles. Elle se sentait personnellement épuisée. D'autant qu'elle n'était en rien aidée par les échos. Sa main droite se posa sur son poignet gauche. Les fleurs puisaient en elle pour éclore et vivre. Pas étonnant qu'elle fatigue si vite.

Le petit « oui » de Flowey arrêta ses pensées, et elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il vint poser son front contre le sien, s'y frottant légèrement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle sente des gouttes s'écraser sur ses joues.

\- On… On y arrivera Heklev… Et tu pourras partir d'ici…

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de frôler délicatement les corolles jaunes dans un léger sourire. Ses doigts vinrent recueillir les larmes salées qui y glissaient.

\- Oui, on y arrivera…

La jeune femme pressa un peu plus le bouton d'or contre elle avec toute la tendresse que lui permettaient ses membres endoloris. Elle le laissa se blottir contre son cou, là où les échos n'avaient pas encore eu la possibilité de s'étendre. Elle le laissa sangloter en silence, observant la neige qui tombait dehors. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait eu raison de laisser échapper cette promesse. Elle savait que son temps était compté. La douleur incessante, la fatigue qui écrasait ses membres… Tout lui indiquait la fatalité d'un compte à rebours qui l'avait déjà privée de son œil gauche. Elle craignait ses morts. Détestait ses réinitialisations. Frissonnait sous chaque nouveau pétale…

Sa vision se flouta sous l'action de la boule qui lui compressait les cordes vocales. Heklev se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Baissa la tête. Elle ne devait pas craquer. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Plus tard, oui plus tard, lorsque ce voyage infernal sera terminé. Pas avant…

De nombreuses réinitialisations plus tard, elle réussit enfin à déstabiliser Papyrus par une simple réponse. Une phrase à laquelle elle se raccrochait pour ne pas se briser comme du verre. Ses bras entourèrent la taille du squelette. Ses lèvres bougèrent.

 _« Même la pire des personnes peut changer si on lui en laisse l'occasion. »_

Les échos présentes sur sa tempe gauche se froissèrent lorsqu'il y frappa sa main. Heklev se figea sous le coup. Son œil valide roula dans son orbite. L'instant d'après, son corps chuta lourdement vers le sol sous les cris de Flowey.


	3. Cris

Troisième chapitre en ligne ! Papyrus commet un impair envers Heklev, la mettant en danger.

Je vous remercie de me lire ! Je suis ravie que cette fanfiction vous plaise à ce point. Merci beaucoup à Cao et à Chysako pour leurs retours et leur intérêt !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à la prochaine~

* * *

 **Chapitre 3  
** **Cris**

Heklev ne sut pas réellement durant combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente. Son œil droit s'ouvrit sur un plafond sombre qui lui était inconnu. Elle se trouvait allongée sur un canapé, une couverture posée sur son corps, Flowey perché sur l'accoudoir, non loin de son visage. Le bouton d'or ne tarda pas à s'élancer vers elle et à se blottir contre son cou. La jeune femme esquissa un léger sourire, caressant doucement les pétales jaunes qui chatouillaient sa peau découverte. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur les larmes qui s'étaient nichées au coin des yeux de son ami. Elle devait lui avoir fait peur…

\- Tu es enfin réveillée gamine.

Elle sursauta légèrement, et se tourna vers l'entrée d'une pièce qui semblait être une cuisine. Sans se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste. Il souriait, laissant sa dent en or briller sous la lumière, mais l'intention n'y était pas, et son regard semblait vouloir la transpercer de part en part. Comme s'il essayait de lire en elle.

L'humaine garda ses doigts posés sur les pétales de Flowey. Elle l'avait senti se raidir lorsque Sans l'avait apostrophée. Elle sourit au squelette. Ce même sourire qui refusait de quitter ses lèvres depuis son arrivée dans l'Underground.

\- Apparemment… Où-

\- Papyrus t'a ramenée chez nous.

Le ton n'était ni sec ni amer. Il posait juste un constat. Heklev sourit un peu plus. Elle ne pouvait pas nier être soulagée de cet avancement dans son périple. Elle ferma les yeux, ignorant la douleur diffuse qui se répandait dans ses membres. Oui, elle était soulagée…

\- ENFIN RÉVEILLÉE HUMAINE ?

Son iris violet se posa sur Papyrus, s'arrêtant sur les cicatrices qui lui barraient l'œil droit. Quand était-il rentré dans la pièce ?

La jeune femme sourit au garde royal, se redressant avec plus ou moins de réussite sur le canapé, laissant la couverture glisser sur son torse. Elle put ainsi remarquer que ses blessures avaient été bandées, soignées. Elle hocha calmement la tête, cessant de rassurer Flowey qui s'était enroulé autour de son cou et surveillait désormais les deux squelettes avec méfiance.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un iota lorsque le plus jeune des deux frères s'approcha d'eux. Ne tenta rien pour arrêter la main qui se dirigeait vers son visage.

Elle aurait sans doute dû. Son corps se raidit immédiatement lorsque les longs doigts d'os s'enroulèrent autour de la tige d'une des échos et tentèrent de tirer dessus légèrement. La douleur se fit aussitôt plus insistante. Son cœur s'emballa. Sa respiration se bloqua.

Elle ne vit pas Papyrus se figer et observer ses propres fleurs, comme s'il venait soudainement de se rendre compte de leur présence. Ne remarqua pas l'œil de Sans s'illuminer d'un rouge de braise. N'entendit pas Flowey l'appeler, lui parler. Ses doigts se resserrèrent violemment sur la couverture. Ses membres tremblèrent.

Puis, tout explosa. La douleur. La panique. Heklev ouvrit la bouche afin de prendre désespérément de l'air, sans succès, sombrant peu à peu. Des cris inhumains, des crépitements de flammes, des rires atroces, des bruits de chairs transpercées, d'os broyés, emplirent ses oreilles. Des images inconnues teintées de blanc, de rouge et d'or envahirent sa vue de plus en plus brouillée. Sa poitrine la lançait, irradiait ses membres de sensations qui détruisaient ses nerfs. Un hurlement de terreur et de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres pâles entre deux sifflements, hurlement repris par les fleurs qui semblaient s'agiter de leur propre chef sur sa peau. Des blessures apparurent sur sa peau. Des bleus. Des coupures. Du sang coula le long de ses jambes, de ses bras, de ses doigts, des échos.

Elle suffoqua, incapable de se sortir de ce magma de sensations qui empoisonnait ses perceptions et sa conscience. Tout n'était plus que cris et traînées d'acides, flashs atroces et cerceaux de feu. Ses sanglots lui obstruaient la gorge. Que quelqu'un arrête cet enfer, n'importe qui, pourvu que tout cela cesse !

Les secondes passèrent, insupportables, puis les minutes. La douleur reflua vers les échos désormais muettes, laissant un silence pesant envahir la pièce. Heklev se reprit faiblement, son champ de vision toujours troublé par les larmes amères qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle comprit que Sans et Papyrus se tenaient au-dessus d'elle et la maintenaient allongée sur le canapé. Les yeux du garde royal brûlaient d'une violente lueur rouge, de même que l'orbite gauche de son frère. Flowey semblait leur parler, osant se mettre entre eux et la jeune femme qui frissonnait. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre les mots qui s'échappaient de la bouche du bouton d'or. Il y avait encore trop de cris et de hurlements qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Elle leur sourit faiblement. En vain. Ses sanglots étouffaient toujours ses cordes vocales.

Ils lui laissèrent quelques minutes pour se calmer, Flowey restant avec elle pour la rassurer. Le plat de spaghettis donné par Papyrus lui permit de soigner les blessures qui étaient apparues sur sa peau. Elle regarda les coupures disparaître, les bleus se résorber. Elle serra ses bras contre elle. Ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux. Se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

\- Heklev…

\- Juste… Laisse-moi seule quelque secondes Flow'… S'il-te-plait…

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Ses doigts tremblèrent.

\- D'accord…

Elle sentit la tige de la fleur glisser sur ses épaules. Elle plongea son visage dans le creux de ses genoux, pressa ses jambes contre elle. Elle ne bougea pas de cette position alors qu'elle serrait ses dents au point de les faire grincer.

 _« Reste déterminée »_

Elle se raidit sous la voix éthérée qui lui parvenait. Etait-ce donc trop demander de craquer après ce qu'elle venait de subir ?!

Personne ne lui répondit. Ni cette voix inconnue, ni Flowey, ni personne. Elle était seule face à ses problèmes. Seule et terrifiée. Heklev réprima un nouveau sanglot, se sentant incapable de pleurer tant son œil valide la brûlait. Un soupir tremblant traversa ses lèvres qu'elle avait écorchées durant sa crise. La volonté qui la maintenait sur le fil réinvestit ses veines, étreignit son corps. Elle devait continuer. Elle devait avancer.

\- CALMÉE HUMAINE ?

Elle se redressa légèrement. Hocha la tête. Elle ne fit pas l'erreur de quitter des yeux les deux squelettes et recula instinctivement lorsque Papyrus tendit une nouvelle fois la main vers son visage. Ses tremblements reprirent. Elle esquissa un maigre sourire. Ils comprirent. Le garde retira son geste.

La suite se déroula dans une ambiance plus ou moins tendue qui se dilua lentement. Les deux frères lui posèrent des questions sur les échos qui envahissaient son corps, lui demandèrent ce qu'elle comptait faire, d'où elle venait, pourquoi elle refusait de les combattre malgré tout ce qu'ils lui faisaient…

Répondre à leurs interrogations lui demanda un peu de temps. Elle les vit froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle parla des échos, les vit se figer lorsqu'elle tendit une main tremblante vers les fleurs qui grimpaient sur leurs os et qui leur apparaissait lorsqu'elle frôlait leurs pétales. Elle nota leur compréhension lorsqu'elle leur parla de ses réinitialisations. Ils se souvenaient de toutes les autres timelines. De ses morts.

Elle leur dit qu'elle devait continuer sa route. Aller jusqu'à la barrière. Elle fut cependant incapable de les éclairer sur ses raisons. Et, contrairement à Toriel, ils la poussèrent à s'expliquer. Elle serra Flowey contre elle. Baissa la tête.

\- Je… ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de continuer. De partir…

\- Pour retrouver ta famille petite ?

La voix de Sans la plongea dans ses pensées durant quelques secondes. Elle secoua la tête. Son sourire se tordit sur ses lèvres.

\- Non, en fait… Je ne me souviens de rien avant mon réveil dans les ruines.

Elle sentit leurs regards se poser sur elle. Même Flowey s'était tourné vers elle. Il est vrai qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé de son problème d'amnésie. Ça ne lui semblait pas franchement important vu la situation. Mais peut-être avait-elle eue tort. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû lui en parler. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas. Tout s'était passé trop vite.

Les deux squelettes n'insistèrent pas plus sur ce point précis, s'attirant la reconnaissance de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se poser sur ce problème en cet instant.

Elle sourit à leur dernière question. Une des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne combattait pas était que son corps s'y refusait, gêné par les fleurs et la douleur sourde qui rampait sous sa peau. Mais la plus importante des raisons était sa propre volonté.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de vous combattre… Je… Je ne veux pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens, tu te fais sans cesse tuer ici !

Elle s'attendait à une réaction de ce genre. Elle n'avait juste pas anticipé la violence contenue dans la voix du plus petit monstre.

\- Peut-être… Mais ma gentillesse est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je ne veux pas la perdre.

Elle ne perdit pas son sourire malgré l'incompréhension plus que visible de Sans et de Papyrus. Elle n'en démordra pas. Après tout, elle avait fini par apaiser Toriel. Par toucher Papyrus. Alors elle n'abandonnera pas. Jamais.

\- TU ES VRAIMENT BIZARRE HUMAINE.

Un léger rire secoua sa poitrine. Elle vit le garde royal plisser ses orbites, un peu comme s'il fronçait les sourcils. Elle se redressa légèrement. Son corps ne tremblait plus. Les cris ne hantaient plus ses oreilles.

\- Merci.

Les échos bruissèrent en chœur en reprenant ses paroles.


	4. Interférences

Quatrième chapitre en ligne ! Heklev souhaite dormir malgré son désir de continuer, et cela ne va pas se passer comme prévu.

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans une semaine~

* * *

 **Chapitre 4  
** **Interférences**

Elle aurait dû partir. Ses pas voulaient la mener ailleurs. La poussaient à continuer son long et dangereux périple. Quelque chose en elle la pressait sur une voie qu'elle savait dangereuse, mortelle…

Mais elle ne le fit pas. La crise de panique qui l'avait saisie la veille restait cachée sous les innombrables pétales bleus qui frissonnaient sur sa peau. Les deux frères la laissaient certes en paix et n'osaient plus toucher les échos, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer sans cesse lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce qu'elle. Le stress que cela engendrait l'épuisait plus que de raison, et elle ne se sentait pas la force de bouger du canapé où elle se trouvait, se déplaçant juste lorsque Papyrus lui ordonna sèchement de se décaler.

Elle ferma les yeux, recroquevillée sous la couverture qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâchée. Elle avait sommeil. Bien trop sommeil. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas eu de véritable nuit ? Depuis combien de temps rêvait-elle de dormir de tout son saoul sans avoir à se soucier de réinitialisations ou de sauvegarde ? Elle ne savait plus, l'esprit trop embrumé par les ombres qui s'étendaient sur sa conscience. Sa respiration s'affaiblit. Sa poitrine se souleva à un rythme plus posé et ample.

Et elle sombra. Loin, très loin de ce monde qu'elle tentait désespérément de traverser pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Le silence qui l'entourait était reposant à ses oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de vague ne vienne doucement le troubler.

Elle se retrouva devant une étendue d'eau immense, les pieds léchés par de l'écume blanche. Heklev tourna la tête, observant la plage déserte. Pourquoi diable était-elle là ?

\- … !

Une silhouette apparue à l'horizon, non loin de la masse blanche de la dune qui tranchait le ciel mauve et rose. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, observant la personne agiter le bras en sa direction. L'espace trembla. Elle recula, soudainement mal à l'aise. Un sentiment d'urgence la poussa à tourner les talons vers la montagne à l'opposé de la ville et de la silhouette. Ses jambes se mirent à courir. Elle pouvait sentir le sable glisser sous ses plantes de pied, l'écume éclabousser son pantalon, son haut, son visage.

Des chuchotements indistincts rampèrent dans ses traces, s'élevèrent à sa hauteur et enflèrent de plus en plus. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais elle courut encore plus. Terrifiée. Les sifflements des consonnes résonnaient de manière menaçante près d'elle, masquant entièrement la rumeur jusque-là apaisante de la mer. Un cri de terreur franchit ses lèvres lorsque les chuchotements devinrent des grondements de plus en plus malsains. De plus en plus accusateurs.

Une nouvelle fois, l'environnement autour d'elle sauta, comme si elle se trouvait sur un film en VHS bien trop usé par un nombre incalculable de visionnages. Des tâches rouges apparurent dans le ciel. Sur ses bras. Sur le sol. La jeune femme retint un nouveau cri et s'empressa de s'engager sur le chemin face à elle. Elle ignora de son mieux les ombres qui se mirent à serpenter sur la plage, les rochers et les arbres. Tenta de ne pas s'arrêter sur les silhouettes de mains griffues qui rampaient vers ses chevilles.

Heklev s'arrêta brusquement. Il y avait quelqu'un devant elle. Une personne sans visage, juste un sourire malsain qui semblait briller dans le tissage sombre de sa peau. D'autres ombres chinoises s'agglutinèrent autour de lui, autour d'elle, l'enfermant dans un cercle d'où elle ne pouvait s'échapper. Des larmes brûlantes coulèrent sur les joues de l'humaine qui tourna sur elle-même, poings serrés, la respiration de plus en plus difficile.

Le silence était retombé. Pesant. Etouffant. L'espace trembla une nouvelle fois avant de se stabiliser. La jeune femme sursauta d'horreur en voyant que la masse noire s'était rapprochée. Un autre sursaut. L'espace entre eux se rapetissait. Encore un autre. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. De plus en plus rapprochés. De plus en plus brusques.

Heklev sentit ses jambes la lâcher, laissant la masse couverte de demi-cercles dégoulinants de blancheur maladive la surplomber. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, les ongles enfoncés dans le crâne. Elle ne remarqua pas le ciel désormais entièrement rouge se fêler de traits noirs acérés. La foule venait de se refermer au-dessus d'elle.

Son cœur fut arraché et exposé, luisant de rouge sanglant, devant son visage étiré par la terreur et l'horreur. Les sourires se parèrent de morceaux de métal rouillé englués d'un liquide puant le pétrole et la vase. Des crissements emplirent ses oreilles alors que les demi-cercles se tordaient dans une expression qui semblait vouloir déchirer les visages informes qui les portaient. Elle glapit, suppliant que quelqu'un la tire de là, l'arrache de ce cauchemar dont elle ne parvenait pas à s'extraire.

Des ongles en forme de serpe vinrent rayer la surface rouge de son cœur dans un crissement suraigu. La douleur rampa aussitôt sous ses membres alors que le réceptacle se débattait, essayait d'échapper à ces serres qui le transperçaient avec violence. Leurs mots reprirent, cruels, violents, et toujours aussi incompréhensibles. Les ombres glissèrent sur ses poignets et ses chevilles. Les serrèrent. L'immobilisèrent. Heklev se débattit violemment, sa voix étouffée par les sanglots qui entravaient sa gorge, son esprit paniquant sous ce cauchemar qui avait des relents bien trop réels.

 _\- Heklev ! Heklev réveille-toi !_

La voix arrêta net les ombres qui se tournèrent avec fureur vers le ciel qui s'effondrait. L'intéressée, elle, se raccrocha désespérément à cet appel et à la pâle lumière caressait sa joue. Lentement, elle sentit les échos se rappeler à elle et bruisser sur sa peau, vit le cauchemar disparaître en des lambeaux noirâtres qui se dissolvaient dans un brouillard rouge. La chaleur de la couverture chassa le froid que la terreur avait glissé dans ses membres. Les crissements et les hurlements laissèrent place à la voix de son ami. Flowey.

Son œil droit se rouvrit brusquement sur le visage plus qu'apeuré du bouton d'or. La jeune femme s'arqua pour reprendre de l'air. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur les pétales et la peau tendre de son cou. Son cœur tambourinait à ses oreilles et sa poitrine la lançait. Un sifflement s'échappa de ses dents serrées.

\- Hoy, gamine !

Elle se raidit immédiatement lorsqu'elle sentit les phalanges de Sans se poser sur ses épaules. Dans un nouvel accès de panique, elle le repoussa, l'œil droit noyé de larmes. Ce fut encore pire lorsque le squelette usa de sa magie pour l'immobiliser, et elle ne tarda pas à emplir la pièce de supplications et d'appels à l'aide qui lui arrachèrent les cordes vocales.

Elle était si paniquée, si perdue, qu'elle ne remarqua pas les échos trembler et changer plusieurs fois, l'espace d'une seconde, en d'autres fleurs. N'observa pas non plus les effluves noirs qui s'échappaient de ses membres et qui disparaissaient dans l'air en une odeur étrange d'adonis et d'ancolie.

\- Lâchez-moi, laissez-moi partir ! LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR !

La jeune femme avait de nouveau l'impression de les sentir, ces doigts d'ombres, de les voir ramper sur ses poignets et ses chevilles. Les bourdonnements dans ses tympans s'accentuèrent, des maux de tête fondirent sur elle. Elle tenta d'appeler un nom, quelqu'un, quelque chose, mais seul un silence étranglé daigna sortir de sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas appeler qui que ce soit. Elle ne le pouvait pas !

De la transpiration glissait sur son épiderme. Elle avait chaud, bien trop chaud, puis désespérément froid. Elle vit des points noirs danser devant ses yeux, et remarqua à peine que Sans avait arrêté son emprise sur elle.

Heklev sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts du squelette se poser sur son front. Ils étaient glacés. Instinctivement, elle tenta de lui attraper la main afin de la plaquer un peu plus sur sa peau moite. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il les retira vivement avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Sa main retomba sur les couvertures.

L'éclat jaune des pétales de Flowey attira sa vision de plus en plus trouble. Elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'il lui disait, tout ce qui lui parvenait était des syllabes déconstruites qui n'avaient aucun sens. Son timbre seul en avait. Ses doigts tremblants se tendirent pour frôler les coroles de son ami. Un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres blanchâtres. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter…

\- Je suis… Désolée Flow'… De t'avoir fait…peur…

Le moindre mot lui raclait la langue. Mais ça lui importait peu en cet instant, tout comme elle se fichait de savoir que son timbre ressemblait plus au coassement d'un corbeau qu'à une ligne mélodique humaine. Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration, difficilement, l'air semblant vouloir déchirer sa poitrine de l'intérieur.

\- Ça va… aller… Après tout… on en… a vu d'autre… pas vrai ?

Son sourire était faible mais sincère. Oui, ce n'était pas une maladie qui allait l'emporter… Elle était plus solide que cela…

Elle ne put pas voir l'expression de son ami lorsque ses doigts finirent par ne plus avoir assez de force pour presser gentiment les feuilles qu'elle tenait entre l'index et le majeur. Elle venait de retomber dans un marasme noir, bourdonnant et étouffant.

Et elle ne réagit pas lorsque Sans lui secoua l'épaule.


	5. Reproche

Cinquième chapitre en ligne ! L'état d'Heklev n'est guère bon, ce qui amène des tensions entre les murs.

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir ! Merci particulièrement à Cao et à Shirayuki pour leurs retours ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans une semaine~

* * *

 **Chapitre 5  
** **Reproche**

\- TU N'ES QU'UN PUTAIN D'INCAPABLE SANS ! REGARDE UN PEU DANS QUEL ETAT ELLE EST !

\- Boss, je-

\- LA FERME ! ESSAIE DE TE RENDRE UTILE POUR UNE PUTAIN DE FOIS ET VA CHERCHER DE QUOI LA SOIGNER AVANT QUE JE NE TE BRISE LES OS AU POINT DE LES RÉDUIRE EN CENDRE ! ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA ESPÈCE DE FLEMMARD IMBÉCILE !

Des pas se précipitèrent vers la porte, et l'ouvrirent à une vitesse folle avant de la claquer dans un léger courant d'air gelé. Papyrus grinça des dents avec fureur avant de poser son regard sur le canapé, là où l'humaine était allongée. Son teint était bien plus pâle que la veille, de la sueur couvrait ses membres, sa respiration était difficile, et elle refusait de rouvrir les yeux. Il avait surpris son frère à tenter de la réveiller lorsqu'il était rentré, clairement paniqué, et en avait déduit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les mots de la sentinelle n'avaient fait que lui prouver cela, entraînant sa colère. Ne lui avait-il pas dit de la surveiller le temps de sa ronde ?!

Blottit contre le cou de l'humaine, la fleur qu'elle trimbalait partout avec elle tremblait de peur et essayait de se faire la plus discrète possible. Le garde royal poussa un soupir excédé, partant chercher un chiffon humide afin de le poser sur le front brûlant de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas grand-chose vu son état, mais il doutait sincèrement que cela puisse lui faire le moindre mal en attendant que son incapable de frère revienne avec des médicaments. Ils avaient logiquement assez d'argent pour se le permettre. Contrairement à bon nombres de monstres dans la ville…

Il ne fit guère attention au bouton d'or lorsqu'il posa le linge humide sur la peau fiévreuse de la demoiselle. Il remarqua par contre le sursaut qui agita ses pétales jaunes lorsqu'un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de des lèvres craquelées d'Heklev. L'entendit vaguement marmonner quelque chose à l'oreille de son amie, mais il ne s'y intéressa pas, observant les échos apparues sur ses os. Même inconsciente, le simple fait de la toucher révélait ces fleurs connues un peu partout dans l'Underground pour être soudainement apparues sans explications. Il ne les sentait pas, mais après tout, il n'en avait pas plus d'une centaine. Pas de quoi le gêner donc, contrairement à la jeune femme. Il avait bien remarqué, comme Sans, que chaque réinitialisation voyait l'humaine plus fatiguée, plus fragile. Ils avaient vu les fleurs gagner du terrain. Mais ils ne s'en étaient pas inquiétés plus que cela. Ce devait être une particularité humaine, rien de plus. Au final, ils s'étaient trompés. Et la gamine en payait le prix fort.

Poussant un nouveau soupir, le garde entreprit de prendre l'humaine dans ses bras. Mieux valait la mettre dans un lit qui n'était pas soumis au moindre courant d'air. Pas question de la poser sur le lit de son frère, il était sûr que ce dernier n'y avait pas fait le ménage depuis une éternité ! Ne restait donc plus que le sien…

Flowey resta enroulé autour de la jeune femme, obligeant le squelette à prendre son pot dans le même temps. Les légers tremblements qui parcouraient les membres de son amie l'inquiétaient au plus haut point, tout comme les bribes de paroles qui lui parvenaient, soufflées si bas qu'il peinait à les entendre. De nouvelles larmes glissèrent sur les joues pâles, larmes qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer alors que Papyrus les posait sous les couvertures. Un frisson le saisit lorsqu'il frôla les pétales bleus qui se délavaient peu à peu. Un murmure étranglé s'échappa de ses corolles jaunes.

\- Heklev, reviens…

Il espérait qu'elle rouvre les yeux, une seconde, juste une seconde. Mais ce simple souhait semblait bien inutile face à la fièvre qui bouillait sous la peau livide, et ce ne fut qu'à grand peine que le bouton d'or retint un sanglot. Dans ce monde, il ne pouvait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Pas quand la seule à qui il pouvait se confier était incapable de l'aider. Et que le second de la garde royale se trouvait à même pas un mètre de lui.

Sans ne tarda pas à revenir, essoufflé, les médicaments demandés sous le bras. Papyrus lui ordonna sèchement de lui passer le nécessaire, ne prenant même pas la peine de le remercier. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces fadaises. La sentinelle fit de son mieux pour aider, silencieux, nerveux. La tension qui chargea la pièce amena le bouton d'or à se blottir une nouvelle fois contre le cou de l'humaine. Tout comme le plus petit des squelettes, il se fit le plus discret possible, de peur de se prendre un coup de la part du garde royal qui semblait de plus en plus impatient.

L'ambiance était littéralement irrespirable lorsqu'Heklev sembla enfin réagir, son œil valide finissant, après de trop longues minutes d'attente, par se rouvrir sur les trois visages penchés au-dessus d'elle. L'éclat de ses iris embrumés glissa sur leurs traits avant qu'un maigre sourire ne vienne faiblement étirer ses lèvres. Elle tenta de parler. Sans succès.

La jeune femme prit sans trop rechigner les médicaments qu'on lui donnait, mais sa faiblesse ne tarda pas à la replonger dans un sommeil aussi poisseux qu'agité. Ses quelques instants d'éveil suffirent cependant à alléger un peu les tensions qui régnaient dans la chambre, et ce fut avec un peu plus de calme que Papyrus congédia Sans. Il avait assez à s'occuper d'une malade, pas besoin d'avoir un incapable dans les pattes ! Surtout que vu l'heure, il était plus que temps qu'ils dorment. D'autant que sa journée allait être plutôt chargée.

Sans se poser plus de question, le garde entreprit de se changer, se coulant sous les draps juste à côté de l'humaine dont la température restait élevée. Cette dernière réagit à sa présence en se calant aussitôt contre lui, posant ses doigts sur les os de sa cage thoracique. Le squelette se figea. Était-elle réveillée ? Voulait-elle profiter de la nuit pour le tuer ?

Les paupières hermétiquement closes de la jeune femme le détendirent légèrement. Elle était trop assoupie par la maladie et les médicaments pour avoir la force de lui préparer ce genre de piège. Maladroitement, il essaya de la pousser légèrement, histoire de pouvoir dormir sans partager trop de contact avec elle, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir les fleurs disposées sur ses os. Peine perdue. Elle revint inconsciemment à la charge et s'agrippa un peu plus fortement à lui, ses bras venant s'enrouler autour de sa taille afin de le serrer le plus possible contre elle. Un peu comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une vulgaire peluche. Il tenta de se séparer d'elle une nouvelle fois, peu désireux de servir de substitut de doudou, mais rien à faire. Même aux prises avec une fièvre d'enfer, elle restait toujours aussi bornée. Un grognement avait même franchi ses lèvres lorsque son torse s'était détaché de ses os. Papyrus soupira et abandonna la partie. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait tout aussi profondément que l'humaine blottie contre sa cage thoracique.

Le lendemain les retrouva dans la même position, excepté qu'Heklev lui tournait le dos et qu'il l'enserrait de lui-même. Il regarda l'heure. Comme d'habitude, il s'était levé une heure en avance, de quoi se préparer efficacement pour la journée qui l'attendait.

Se lever lui prit curieusement plus de temps que d'ordinaire, et il ne put s'empêcher de poser une nouvelle fois ses doigts sur le front de l'humaine. Sa peau restait encore trop chaude, mais il pouvait sentir que sa température avait sensiblement baissé. Un sourire satisfait vint marquer ses dents affûtées. Parfait.

Papyrus ne tarda pas à quitter la maison, non sans avoir ordonné à son frère de veiller une fois encore sur l'humaine. Ce dernier hocha nerveusement la tête et promis de faire de son mieux, promesse que le garde royal balaya avec mépris.

\- TACHE JUSTE DE NE PAS ÊTRE L'INCAPABLE HABITUEL SANS.

L'intéressé baissa la tête et le laissa partir sans un mot de plus. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se referma qu'il s'autorisa à soupirer et à se gratter la nuque, les yeux dans le vague. Son premier geste fut d'aller chercher un pot de moutarde dans la cuisine et d'en avaler une bonne lampée. Même le goût de son aliment préféré n'arrivait plus à le calmer depuis longtemps, mais il lui permettait au moins de penser à autre chose durant quelques secondes. Il reposa le condiment et referma le frigo avant de monter les escaliers. Qui sait, peut-être que la gosse était réveillée ?

Elle l'était. Son iris violet se posa sur le monstre lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Elle l'observa s'approcher en souriant doucement. Ce même sourire, encore et toujours. N'était-elle donc jamais lassée de cette expression ?

\- Mieux gamine ?

Elle hocha la tête, leva faiblement la main vers lui. Il s'approcha.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a la mioche ? T'as envie de quelque chose en particulier ?

Elle secoua la tête et posa le bout de ses doigts sur son zygomatique. Il se figea sous le toucher. C'était léger et faible, mais il n'oubliait pas que, même malade, elle pouvait très bien le tuer…

\- Je suis désolée…

Sa voix était encore fragile, sans doute à cause de ses prouesses vocales de la veille, mais assez audible pour qu'il la comprenne. Il haussa un sourcil. S'il s'attendait à ça…

\- Désolée de quoi petite ?

Elle pencha légèrement la tête. C'était rassurant de l'observer reprendre ce tic après l'avoir vu rester immobile durant bien trop longtemps.

\- De t'avoir fait peur… Et d'avoir amené Papyrus à te crier dessus…

Ses orbites s'agrandirent de surprise à ces mots. Timidement, Heklev avança un peu plus sa main, venant frôler les craquelures qui striaient son œil gauche. Instinctivement, il posa ses phalanges sur les doigts de la jeune femme, les enroulant autour.

\- Tu n'y peux pas grand-chose bichette…

\- Tu veux… en parler ?

Il resserra sa prise sur les doigts d'Heklev. C'était tentant de discuter avec elle, elle ne savait rien d'eux, était totalement étrangère au mode de vie de ces lieux... Elle était gentille, lui proposait une écoute… Qu'avait-il à craindre ? Que Papyrus le sache ?

\- Promets-moi juste de ne pas en parler à mon frère…

Elle serra ses doigts sur ses os.

\- Promis.

Un sourire fatigué se fraya un chemin sur les traits de Sans avant qu'il ne commence à parler, ignorant les fleurs qui avaient repris la promesse de la jeune femme allongée.


	6. Rire

Sixième chapitre en ligne ! Sans se retrouve à parler avec la jeune femme et à veiller sur elle, sans savoir réellement à quoi s'attendre

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir ! Merci particulièrement à Chysako et à Cao pour leurs retours ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans une semaine~

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**  
 **Rire**

Les mots de Sans s'échappaient de ses dents acérées. Ils tracèrent durant de longues minutes sa relation avec son frère, de leur enfance presque fusionnelle au délitement de plus en plus malsain de leur lien, délitement qui s'était enclenché lorsque Papyrus était entré dans la Garde Royale. Il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne le rabaisse, sans qu'il ne lui crache à la gueule des injures ou des propos humiliants. Parfois, les coups suivaient, coups qui ne laissaient heureusement aucune marque sur les os de la sentinelle, mais qui étaient plus douloureux que s'il l'avait poignardé des dizaines de fois. Et il savait pourquoi il faisait ça. Parce qu'ici, dans ce monde, montrer son affection envers quelqu'un le mettait automatiquement sur la sellette. Mais ça avait pris de telles proportions… Est-ce que Papyrus tenait encore vraiment à lui ? Est-ce qu'il ne préfèrerait pas plutôt être débarrassé de lui, le « putain d'incapable », le « flemmard inutile », comme il le répétait si souvent ?

Heklev ne l'interrompit à aucun moment, le laissant parler encore et encore. Elle ne dit pas un mot non plus lorsque les silences qui ponctuaient son monologue s'éternisaient. Elle se contenta juste, lorsqu'il hésitait, de presser gentiment ses doigts sur les os du squelette afin de l'inciter à continuer, et ce malgré la fatigue évidente qui pesait sur ses cernes violacées.

Alors il continuait. Les minutes passèrent. Puis devinrent une heure, puis deux. La sentinelle finit par se taire et regarder la malade. Ses cheveux courts collaient à son front couvert de sueur, les échos plantées dans sa chair avaient perdu de leur vigueur et voyaient leurs pétales se couvrir de taches blanchâtres. La jeune femme lui sourit timidement avant de cligner des yeux. Encore. Il tiqua lorsqu'il plongea dans l'iris violet qui lui faisait face. Que- ?

\- Sans ?

La voix de l'humaine le ramena à l'instant présent, face à l'œil violet qui l'observait au travers d'un vernis bien trop brillant. Le monstre posa ses phalanges sur le front humide, laissant apparaître les fleurs enroulées autour de ses os. Il grimaça. Sa température refaisait des siennes.

Reste tranquille bichette, je vais te chercher des médocs…

Elle hocha la tête, sous le regard inquiet du bouton d'or qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la veille. Sans les laissa seuls quelques secondes, le temps de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, puis revint vers eux, s'empressant de donner cachets et sirop à l'humaine épuisée. Elle se mit à dodeliner de la tête, son regard perdant peu à peu de sa prise sur le réel.

\- Sans…

\- Oui ma belle ?

\- Est-ce que… Tu peux rester ? S'il-te-plaît ?

Sa voix était embrumée, mais pas assez pour étouffer la supplication sincère qui transparaissait dans ses paroles. La sentinelle se figea légèrement, surpris par cette demande. Après tout, cela faisait à peine trois jours que Papyrus et lui avaient cessés de la traquer et de la tuer. Hey, ils lui avaient même déclenché une crise de panique sous leur toit !

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, apportant avec eux un semblant de réponse. C'était un cauchemar qui l'avait frappée de terreur. Pas lui. Ses doigts se posèrent calmement sur le crâne de la malade, et y ébouriffèrent ses cheveux sombres.

\- Ça marche bichette… Essaie juste de ne pas nous refaire une crise, ok ?

Heklev sourit plus franchement, reconnaissante, et hocha timidement la tête avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans le sommeil. Sa respiration se fit plus ample, plus profonde, et après quelques minutes à chercher sa position, elle finit par se mettre sur le côté, les doigts serrés sur les doigts de la sentinelle.

Les heures filèrent doucement, en silence. Flowey refusait de regarder Sans ou de lui parler, restant le plus près possible de son amie, à l'affût du moindre froncement de sourcil, du moindre frémissement annonciateur de cauchemars à venir. Sans, lui, ne s'occupait pas réellement de la fleur jaune. Il se contentait d'observer sans un mot le sommeil de la jeune femme, posant de temps à autre ses phalanges de libres sur son front pour suivre l'évolution de la fièvre. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre avec une main prisonnière de la poigne de l'humaine.

Une pression plus forte sur ses os lui fit froncer les orbites. Flowey s'agita. Il se rapprocha. Des murmures étouffés s'échappaient des lèvres gercées d'Heklev, murmures bientôt rejoints par des gouttes brûlantes qui glissèrent le long de son visage avant de tomber sur l'oreiller. Sans lui secoua légèrement l'épaule. L'appela. Par chance, elle ne tarda pas à se réveiller, l'œil droit voilé de larmes et un gémissement sourd coincé au fond de sa gorge.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. En une seconde, elle s'était jetée sur lui et collée contre son pull, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille. Les sanglots qui emplissaient le silence imbibaient son haut de gouttes tièdes alors que, figé, il laissait l'humaine tremblotante trouver il ne savait quel réconfort contre les os de sa cage thoracique. Son orbite gauche pulsait d'un cercle embrasé dont la flamme léchait son crâne. Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir les Gaster Blasters se former. Menaçants. Prêts à attaquer au moindre mouvement suspect, aidés par les os qui pulsaient dans l'espace vide au-dessus d'eux. Flowey s'était figé de terreur sur l'épaule de l'humaine, et fixait en tremblant ces apparitions mortelles. Ni lui ni Sans ne parlaient. Trop tendus.

Les secondes passèrent. La jeune femme refusait de lâcher la sentinelle, le corps secoué de sanglots toujours aussi amers. La fièvre rendait sa poigne fébrile, son étreinte affaiblie. Il suffisait juste d'un peu de force pour la faire lâcher prise, ou de la pousser légèrement par les épaules pour rompre le cercle de ses bras. Le squelette finit par se détendre lentement, bien que restant mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais réellement su comment réconforter les autres, excepté Papyrus. Et la gamine n'échappait pas à la règle.

Une nouvelle fois, ses os se posèrent sur le haut du crâne de l'humaine en pleurs, et lui frottèrent légèrement le cuir chevelu. Ce simple geste sembla l'aider et calmer les tremblements qui secouaient ses muscles. Cela lui permit également de relâcher la tension magique qui agitait son œil. Le squelette soupira, levant légèrement sa main de libre. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne se retrouve pas de nouveau confrontée à ses attaques.

Il ne fut cependant pas assez rapide. Heklev avait relevé la tête et croisé le regard des Gaster Blasters. Elle avait même tendu la main afin de les atteindre. À quoi elle pensait, Sans n'en avait aucune idée. Ses phalanges se posèrent calmement sur le poignet de la jeune femme, avant d'y presser légèrement les échos présentes en ramenant son bras entre eux. Un sourire amusé tordit sa bouche acérée.

\- Evite ma belle, je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais envie de sentir le brûlé après les avoir un peu trop chatouillé sous le menton.

L'intéressée le regarda durant quelques secondes sans réagir. Puis elle se mit à rire. À rire doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, se pliant en deux sous le regard étonné de Sans et celui, inquiet, de Flowey. De nouvelles larmes apparurent au coin de son œil valide. Un long bruit de sirène s'échappa de sa gorge, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne plaque ses mains sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle l'entendit. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, et ne tarda pas à poser son front sur la clavicule de son interlocuteur. Son bras gauche s'enroula autour de sa taille, comme pour soutenir les muscles qui se pliaient avec de plus en plus de mal aux secousses qui les traversaient. La douleur ne tarda pas à remonter le long de ses côtes. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en inquiéter. Un nouveau rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, faisant glisser les larmes sur sa peau, agrandissant son sourire.

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'elle se calma et s'écarta légèrement de Sans. Sa main droite vint essuyer ses larmes, effaçant les traces rougies laissées sur ses traits pâles. Elle sentit la tige du bouton d'or glisser sur ses épaules avant que les pétales jaunes ne surgissent dans son champ de vision. Ses doigts vinrent frôler doucement les coroles. Bien sûr qu'elle allait bien, ce n'était qu'une simple crise de fou-rire, rien de plus ! Et oui, le son qu'elle avait produit était tout à fait normal, c'était juste… Sa façon de faire quand elle était envahie par beaucoup trop d'hilarité nerveuse ?

Prise dans ses explications plus ou moins gênées, Heklev ne remarqua pas le regard que le squelette glissa sur elle. Sa posture s'était ouverte suite à cet étrange moment, la laissant, bien que malade, plus calme et détendue sous une tignasse qui avait décidé de foutre en l'air toute idée de grâce ou d'harmonie.

Elle ne perdit en rien son sourire lorsqu'il vérifia une nouvelle fois son état. Ce fut même tout juste si elle ne pencha pas la tête. Sans esquissa à son tour un sourire. À croire que sa bonne humeur, bien que dû à sa fatigue, était contagieuse…

Un bruit étrange et soudain attira son attention et celle de la fleur. C'était un grondement sourd et presque menaçant qui provenait… D'Heklev ? Cette dernière venait tout juste de croiser les bras, rouge comme une pivoine, les yeux résolument tournés vers les draps et les couvertures qu'elle avait quelque peu mis en bordel. La sentinelle l'obligea gentiment à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses rougeurs s'accentuèrent.

\- Tu m'expliques bichette ?

\- Ce… C'est rien, je… j'ai juste faim…

Le squelette prit le temps d'enregistrer l'information. Puis éclata de rire, plaquant une main contre son crâne. En face de lui, la jeune femme rougit encore plus et recommença à s'agiter. Il l'arrêta.

\- Ça marche ma belle, je te ramène de quoi bouffer, essaie juste de ne pas manger les draps~

\- Hey !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage. Sans venait de se téléporter, la laissant seule dans la chambre avec Flowey.


	7. Voix

Septième chapitre en ligne ! Heklev voit sa guérison avancer mais n'est pas encore prête à partir.

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir ! Merci particulièrement à Chysako et à Cao pour leurs retours ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans une semaine~

* * *

 **Chapitre 7  
** **Voix**

Il ne fallut guère longtemps à Sans pour revenir dans la chambre avec deux-trois hamburgers et une grande bouteille d'eau. Bouteille qui fit prendre soudainement conscience à Heklev qu'elle était assoiffée. Ses mains s'empressèrent de la saisir et de la porter à ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux. But de longues gorgées. Sur sa peau, les échos reprirent leur couleur habituelle et semblèrent se déployer un peu plus sur ses membres, bruissant un court instant avant de redevenir silencieuses. La jeune femme ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle préférait largement se concentrer sur la tâche qu'elle allait accomplir, à savoir dévorer allègrement le hotdog que lui tendait le squelette assis en face d'elle.

Le simple fait de manger suffit à ramener quelques couleurs sur ses joues pâles. Elle pensa même pouvoir se lever, malgré l'avis plus que réservé de Sans et de Flowey. Ignorant leurs mises en garde, elle posa ses pieds sur le sol, une main contre le mur. Son dos se redressa. Ses jambes ne la lâchèrent pas. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle pouvait tenir debout sans aide. De voir que la maladie avait lâché assez de lest pour ne pas envahir sa vision de vertiges ou de points noirs.

La volonté qui s'était tue depuis son évanouissement refit surface. Entêtante. Pressante. Elle fit un pas. Elle devait repartir. Elle devait arriver jusqu'à Asgore. Elle devait-

\- Heklev ?

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, se tournant vers le bouton d'or qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Sans, lui, ne disait pas un mot et l'observait attentivement avec… méfiance ? Ses lèvres fines se courbèrent en un sourire d'excuse.

\- Désolée, j'étais ailleurs… Mais je vais bien, vraiment !

\- Sûre ?

Son regard se posa sur le squelette. Son sourire resta. Toujours le même.

\- Sûre… Je vais bien…

Elle ne fléchit pas sous les regards des deux monstres. La douleur des échos pulsait sous la membrane fine de sa peau. Quelque chose lui comprimait la gorge sans qu'elle ne sache quoi. Mentalement, elle repoussa violemment les images encore vivaces de la foule de ses cauchemars. Ce n'était rien…

\- Sans, est-ce que vous avez une salle de bain ?

Autant dévier la conversation. L'intéressé hocha la tête. Lui prit la main. Heklev se laissa entraîner hors de la chambre de Papyrus, et fut arrêtée devant une petite porte dans le couloir, porte qui semblait plus récente que le reste de la maison. Les doigts d'os se séparèrent des siens.

\- Voilà ma belle. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler. Je reste pas loin.

\- D'accord… Merci.

Son sourire s'était fait plus franc sous le regard du squelette qui se prit à lui rendre la pareille. Il l'observa ouvrir la porte et s'engouffrer dans la pièce avant de fermer derrière elle, le laissant seul dans le couloir. Poussant un soupir, il se décida à descendre à la cuisine. Avec tout ça, il avait bien mérité une gorgée de moutarde.

Heklev s'adossa au bois de la porte, ses doigts faisant tourner le verrou qui y était posé. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Elle avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. D'être un peu seule…

Calmement, elle se détacha du battant de bois quelques secondes plus tard. Son regard fut attiré par le petit miroir disposé au-dessus du lavabo de la pièce, et ce fut avec une certaine crainte qu'elle se posta devant, les mains posées sur la porcelaine blanche de la vasque. Son iris violet s'attarda sur ses traits tirés, pâles, sur les cernes tirant vers le mauve qui creusaient son visage, sur les pétales froissés et déchirés qui avaient envahis plus de la moitié de sa figure. Elle grimaça, baissant les yeux, les doigts serrés sur les bords du lavabo. Sa tête fut envahie par des consonnes et des voyelles qui avaient dues avoir un sens, mais qui n'étaient désormais plus que des échos lointains et étouffés. La jeune femme s'obligea à déglutir. Pas question qu'elle laisse cette boule étrange étouffer sa gorge.

Se redressant, Heklev remit une mèche sombre derrière son oreille avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Elle ne tarda pas à lancer ses vêtements dans un coin de la pièce, se souciant peu de savoir où elle les envoyait balader. Tout ce qu'elle voulait en cet instant, c'était une douche. Chaude. Brûlante.

Elle ne sut pas par quel miracle elle arriva à tout enlever sans pour autant arracher une seule fleur de sa peau. Le reflet de son corps dans le miroir lui montrait les échos recouvrant entièrement ses bras, ses côtes, le dessous de ses seins, ses clavicules, son cou, son dos… Une vague bleue qui contrastait avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux sombres. Heklev frissonna. Pour un peu, elle ressemblait à une statue envahie par la mousse ou le lichen. Sauf qu'elle respirait. Et que les fleurs l'épuisaient. Elle se détourna de son reflet, rentra dans la douche, régla la puissance de l'eau et sa température.

Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque le jet de douche frappa son crâne et son corps. Dans l'étreinte des effluves de vapeur, elle sentit ses muscles se dénouer, s'apaiser. La jeune femme rejeta la tête en arrière, œil clos. Elle pouvait presque suivre les gouttes ruisseler sur son corps, glisser sous les tiges des échos, embrasser ses courbes, suivre la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, s'arrêter dans le creux de ses articulations. Oui elle le pouvait presque, et cela changeait agréablement du silence qui englobait ses nerfs sous le tapis de pétales.

Sa paupière se souleva calmement alors qu'elle s'asseyait sous le jet d'eau. Son iris suivit les courbes blanches et voluptueuses de la vapeur, observa les arabesques fragiles naître sur les pétales et sur sa peau avant de danser devant elle. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle. Posa son menton sur ses genoux.

 _« Continue. Reste déterminée. »_

Elle se fléchit légèrement. Le ton de cette voix, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, restait le même. Encore et toujours. Sans un mot plus haut que l'autre, sans véritable émotion dans la voix… Pourquoi diable entendait-elle cette voix ? Flowey ne lui en avait jamais parlé, lui qui semblait être au courant de tout, et elle n'osait pas lancer le sujet. Après tout, et si tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination ? Un sourire craquelé étira ses lèvres.

\- À croire que j'ai toutes les tares hein ?

Sa voix n'était rien d'autre qu'un murmure étranglé qui parvenait à peine à passer le bruit de la douche. Elle posa son front sur ses genoux, serra plus fort ses jambes contre elle. L'eau brûlante glissa sur elle, emportant les larmes qui recommençaient à couler sur ses joues. Un rire étranglé manqua de lui arracher la gorge alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, refusant de les rouvrir durant de longues minutes.

Ce fut des coups frappés à la porte qui la firent revenir à l'instant présent. Elle arrêta l'eau. Se redressa en titubant.

\- Hey, bichette, tout va bien ?

Sans…

\- Je vais bien Sans, juste… Laisse-moi encore deux minutes !

Elle attrapa une serviette, commençant à se sécher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec son état. Le miroir, entièrement embrumé, ne lui permettait plus de voir son reflet autrement qu'en une vague silhouette blanche, bleue et noire. C'était sans doute pour le mieux.

La jeune femme enfila de nouveau ses vêtements. Elle sentit les échos reprendre le contrôle sur ses nerfs et les étouffer dans une étreinte glaciale. Elle frissonna malgré la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la salle de bain. Elle détestait ça…

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin la porte, elle tomba directement sur la sentinelle qui la rattrapa au vol. Elle cligna des yeux. Elle ne s'était même pas sentie tomber…

\- J'crois bien que t'as encore besoin de repos…

\- Mais…

\- Pas de « mais ». Tu viens tout juste de me tomber dans les bras petite, j'pense pas que t'ai voix au chapitre sur ce coup là.

La jeune femme baissa la tête.

 _« Continue. Ne t'arrête pas. »_

La voix se fit plus insistante. Plus pressante. Instinctivement, Heklev tenta de se remettre d'elle-même sur ses jambes, jambes qui tremblèrent alors même qu'elle était soutenue par le squelette qui l'observait se débattre avec sa faiblesse. Elle jura entre ses dents, bouffée par son impuissance, laissant la boule se faire plus pressante au creux de ses cordes vocales. Elle devait continuer, alors pourquoi est-ce que son corps refusait de se plier à ses désirs ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'était même pas fichue de marcher ?! Pourquoi ?!

\- Heklev ?

Elle releva la tête vers Sans. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que sa prise s'était considérablement crispée sur les os du squelette. N'avait pas senti ses membres trembler de rage.

\- Je dois continuer Sans… Je le dois…

La sentinelle posa ses phalanges sur ses joues, mêlant ses échos aux siennes. Les orbites firent face à l'iris. Heklev s'y raccrocha. Désespérément.

\- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout dans ton état ma belle. Tu tiens à peine debout. Tu mourras avant même qu'Undyne ne daigne se montrer face à toi.

La jeune femme l'écouta religieusement, se raccrochant à ces mots qui l'empêchaient de passer la porte et de continuer sa route. Elle ne pouvait pas partir maintenant. Non, elle ne pouvait pas…  
Ses jambes la lâchèrent, la faisant tomber à genoux dans le couloir, frissonnant des pieds à la tête. Ses doigts restèrent accrochés à la sentinelle qui se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur, posant sa main sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête, son œil valide brillant bizarrement sous l'éclairage du couloir.

\- Allez, viens, tu as encore besoin de rester au lit…

Cette fois-ci, elle ne tenta pas de résister, hochant simplement la tête alors que Sans entreprit de la prendre dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'au lit de Papyrus. Elle se contenta de sourire à Flowey lorsque celui-ci lui demanda si ça allait, venant doucement caresser les corolles jaunes tandis qu'elle était allongée sur le matelas. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, sous le regard vigilant du bouton d'or et du squelette.


	8. Interrogation

Huitième chapitre en ligne ! Lorsque les tensions entre les deux frères inquiètent Heklev et qu'elle essaie de raisonner Papyrus...

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir ! Merci particulièrement à Chysako et à Cao pour leurs retours ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans une semaine~

* * *

 **Chapitre 8  
** **Interrogation**

Tout était parti d'une simple question.

\- Papyrus…

\- OUI HUMAINE ?

\- Pourquoi… Est-ce que tu t'en prends sans cesse à Sans ? Je veux dire, vous êtes frères, alors pourquoi-

\- EN QUOI EST-CE QUE CELA TE REGARDE ?

Le ton était froid, calme. Heklev se recroquevilla légèrement sur le matelas, le rouge aux joues. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû poser la question mais… Cela faisait un moment qu'elle voulait savoir. Qu'elle voulait comprendre. D'autant que son corps ne semblait toujours pas vouloir repartir de sitôt.

\- Parce que je tiens à vous…

Elle remarqua le mouvement des fleurs qui enlaçaient les os du squelette, alors que ce dernier la considérait froidement, comme s'il voulait la disséquer du regard. Elle déglutit. Même après quelques jours en leur compagnie, elle trouvait le garde toujours aussi impressionnant.

\- SANS N'EST QU'UN FAIBLARD. IL DOIT DEVENIR PLUS FORT S'IL VEUT SURVIVRE, C'EST POUR ÇA QUE JE LE POUSSE. DE PLUS, EN ETANT MON FRÈRE, IL PEUT ÊTRE LA CIBLE DU PREMIER MONTRE QUI AURA L'IDÉE DE S'EN PRENDRE À LUI POUR M'ATTEINDRE MOI.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Elle comprenait que les marques d'affections soient prohibées en public afin d'éviter que la personne à qui l'on tient ne soit la cible de trop d'attention mais… Elle n'aimait pas ça. Surtout quand ce comportement semblait se déverser également dans la vie privée des deux frères. Les discussions qu'elle avait avec Sans en étaient des exemples parlants…

\- Au point de l'insulter même chez vous ? Papyrus…

Les orbites se posèrent sur son visage. Il n'avait toujours pas changé d'expression.

\- TU NE COMPRENDS PAS HUMAINE. AVANT, SANS ÉTAIT TOUT A FAIT CAPABLE DE NOUS DÉFENDRE TOUS LES DEUX MAIS MAINTENANT… CE N'EST PLUS QU'UNE LOQUE ! QU'UN PARASITE ! ET MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, JE NE PEUX TOLÉRER CELA ! ALORS JE LE POUSSE DANS SES DERNIERS RETRANCHEMENTS, JE L'HUMILIE AFIN DE LUI SECOUER LES PUCES ET LUI REMETTRE LES IDÉES EN PLACE !

La colère s'infiltrait dans ses mots comme un venin. Elle posa une main sur les phalanges du garde royal, ignorant le danger qu'elle pouvait sentir approcher.

\- Mais tu pourrais simplement lui en parler tu-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Avec violence, le monstre l'avait plaquée sur le lit sans lui laisser de possibilités de s'échapper. La jeune femme déglutit difficilement, le regard figé sur le crâne qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Elle tenta de bouger. Les phalanges se resserrèrent sur ses poignets, la clouant un peu plus sur le matelas. Son cœur loupa un battement.

\- Pa… Papyrus ?

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle remarqua les orbes rouges qui pulsaient au creux des orbites du garde. Son souffle se fit plus court. Oh non. Oh non non non non non. Pas ce regard. Les échos sur sa peau frissonnèrent et se ratatinèrent, alors que les souvenirs de ses premières rencontres avec le squelette fusaient dans sa mémoire. La douleur de certaines fleurs se fit plus vivace, comme pour appuyer ces images et ces sons qui la hantaient toujours. Le poids dans sa poitrine se fit plus lourd. Ses membres tremblèrent.

Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles reprit alors que d'autres images se superposèrent à sa situation actuelle. Des images sombres, qui ressemblaient plus à des ombres chinoises qu'à autre chose et qui partageait le même sourire. Blanc. Décharné. Elle tenta de se débattre, de repousser Papyrus et ces formes agglutinées autour d'elle. En vain. Le garde était bien plus puissant qu'elle, bien plus grand aussi, et son corps se remettait encore difficilement de cette fièvre qui l'avait terrassée.

Finalement, il finit par relâcher ses poignets, la laissant ainsi se mettre à une distance plus raisonnable, fébrile. Sa respiration n'était plus qu'un long et douloureux sifflement qui l'empêchait de parler ou gémir, et tous ses membres lui faisaient mal. Il lui fallut l'aide de Flowey pour se calmer. Son œil valide s'accrocha au jaune de ses pétales, à cette couleur qui lui rappelait les étoiles de sauvegarde et leur chaleur si douce et tendre. Instinctivement, elle pressa la fleur contre elle, la laissant enrouler sa tige autour de sa taille. L'odeur du bouton d'or envahit ses narines, la voix de Flowey, inquiète, vibra dans ses oreilles. Les bourdonnements cessèrent. Les ombres se dissipèrent.

Assis à la même place, Papyrus observait l'humaine se reprendre et se calmer lentement. Trop lentement. Il n'était en rien médecin, mais ses longues années à pratiquer la torture avaient finies par lui inculquer un minimum de bases sur les limites de ses victimes. Il savait reconnaître les crises de panique, savait quand une personne était sur le point de faire un malaise, comment retarder la perte de conscience, comment jouer sur le fil. C'était son job et il l'exécutait, point. Mais pour la première fois, il se sentit mal à l'aise face à ce spectacle. Après tout, l'humaine n'avait rien fait réellement contre lui…

Les minutes passèrent. Longues. Interminables. Un silence de plomb s'était installé dans la chambre, silence qui ne se brisa que lorsqu'Heklev laissa échapper un faible soupir. Sa crise était passée. Papyrus se leva.

\- TU DEVRAIS VENIR MANGER HUMAINE. TU N'AS RIEN PRIS DEPUIS CE MATIN.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête sans le regarder. Le squelette se traita d'idiot. Elle se faisait petit à petit à leur présence, avait même fini par rire et discuter plus calmement avec eux… Et il venait de lui rappeler à quel point elle était faible et fragile face à eux malgré sa nature.

\- JE T'ATTENDS DANS LA CUISINE. PRENDS TON TEMPS.

Il laissa la porte ouverte. Descendit les escaliers. Sur le lit, Heklev essuya rapidement les gouttes salées qui avaient glissées sur ses joues. Flowey lui murmura des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Elle lui sourit doucement. Prit une grande respiration. Et se leva.

Descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée ne lui prit pas énormément de temps. Sa fièvre était toujours là, malsaine, usant de son pouvoir pour continuer à l'affaiblir, mais elle n'arrivait plus à la clouer au lit depuis deux ou trois jours. Elle était cependant assez forte pour l'empêcher de se lancer sur la route de Waterfall. Elle en avait fait l'amère expérience en tentant de s'aventurer seule dehors. Heureusement que Sans l'avait retrouvée quelques minutes plus tard…

L'iris violet d'Heklev parcouru rapidement le salon vide. Sans n'était pas là. Bien sûr. Papyrus l'avait prévenue, son frère devait s'occuper de leurs tours de gardes aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait plus très bien par contre si cela avait été la cause première de la dispute qu'elle avait entendu ce matin. Elle se souvenait juste du stress et de la peur qui avaient fait frémir la voix du plus petit squelette. Elle se frotta machinalement le bras gauche, allant vers la cuisine. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas les entendre se disputer ainsi…

Une odeur de sauce bolognaise l'accueillit lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de la cuisine-salle à manger. Papyrus se trouvait devant le plan de travail, un tablier noir et rouge accroché à son coup et à sa taille par-dessus ses vêtements de ville. Un couteau en main, il entreprenait d'émincer trois oignons afin de les mettre dans la poêle posée sur le feu. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce. Elle lui sourit timidement.

\- Tu as… besoin d'aide ?

\- TU N'ES PAS OBLIGÉE DE M'AIDER HUMAINE. SURTOUT APRES CE QUI VIENT DE SE PASSER.

Heklev le regarda avec surprise. Est-ce que Papyrus venait indirectement… de s'excuser ? Oh certes, il ne la laissait d'habitude pas l'aider, mais il était bien plus direct dans sa manière de refuser. Elle retenta cependant sa chance. Elle avait aussi envie de cuisiner un peu.

\- Sûr ?

Il la regarda. Sa posture restait crispée, peu sûre d'elle. Ses doigts continuaient à être instinctivement crispés sur la tige du bouton d'or posé sur son épaule. Ses échos avaient noircies. Et, malgré tout, elle souhaitait réellement l'aider. Il soupira.

\- PRENDS UN TABLIER.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'étira un peu plus. Elle se saisit d'un petit tablier brûlé sur les bords qui avait dû appartenir autrefois à l'un des deux frères, et se plaça à côté de Papyrus. Ce dernier lui passa des tomates et un couteau, lui demandant de les préparer pour la sauce pendant que lui s'occupait de préparer de l'eau pour les spaghettis. La jeune femme obtempéra sans broncher, se saisissant du manche du couteau.

Le squelette ne remarqua pas l'hésitation qui figea le corps de la demoiselle avant qu'elle ne commence à couper les tomates en silence. Pas plus que Flowey qui ne cessait de le surveiller dans l'espoir illusoire de protéger son amie.

Tranquillement, la préparation du repas avança dans le calme, Papyrus déléguant quelques tâches à la jeune femme et lui proposant de goûter avant même de mettre la table. Ce qu'elle accepta avec gourmandise, laissant la sauce envahir son palais avec plaisir. Après tout, le garde royal, tout comme son frère, savait faire parfaitement la cuisine.

Heklev posa le couteau dans l'évier, ses doigts s'attardant une seconde sur le manche en bois avant qu'elle ne se détourne un peu plus vivement. La porte s'ouvrit sur Sans qui s'arrêta à l'entrée, observant avec suspicion le drôle de tableau qui s'offrait à lui dans la cuisine. Son regard s'arrêta sur les échos de la jeune femme. Il se figea.

\- Petite…

Elle suivit son regard, plaquant aussitôt sa main sur les fleurs les plus abîmées. Elle regretta son geste avant même de l'avoir fini. Et il était trop tard pour arrêter la dispute qui commençait déjà à s'élever entre les deux frères.

Le stress s'élança dans ses veines, la faisant se recroqueviller légèrement alors que, face à elle, le ton ne cessait de monter, lui faisant craindre le pire. Les fleurs se flétrirent légèrement sur sa peau. Se laissèrent envahir par des arabesques noircies. Ses entrailles se retournèrent.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque Papyrus se saisit du col de son frère. En un rien de temps, elle se mit entre les deux, bras écartés, une urgence sourde tirant sur chaque fibre de son corps.

\- STOP !

Son hurlement arrêta net les deux monstres et figea Flowey sur son épaule. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. Restant bras écartée, elle planta son regard dans les orbites de Papyrus, la respiration hachée, les muscles raides.

\- HUMAINE, NE TE MÊLE PAS DE ÇA !

Un sourire sarcastique étira ses traits alors qu'elle sentait une colère sourde monter en elle. Elle serra les poings. Ne baissa pas le regard.

\- Que je ne m'en mêle pas ? Que je ne m'en mêle pas ! Quoi, vous voulez que je m'asseye sur une chaise et que je vous regarde vous entretuer devant mes yeux parce que vous n'êtes pas FOUTUS de discuter CALMEMENT de vos problèmes ?! Alors désolée mais non, j'en ai marre, MARRE de vous entendre vous rabaisser verbalement ! Oui je hurle et non je n'arrêterai pas maintenant ! Vous êtes des frères bon sang, pas des putains d'ennemis ! Et oui, JE SAIS qu'ici c'est « tué ou être tué », et que vous faites ça pour éviter à l'autre de se faire tirer à vue, MAIS MERDE ! ÇA VOUS TUERAIT DE VOUS PARLER NORMALEMENT ET DE MONTRER UN BRIN VOS ÉMOTIONS DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE MAISON ?! ET PAR « ÉMOTIONS », J'ENTENDS AUTRE CHOSE QUE LA HAINE OU L'HUMILIATION OU LA PEUR !

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte du fait qu'elle hurlait. Elle ne voyait pas les fleurs qui la recouvraient se teindre de gris et de noir avant de prendre d'autres formes sous les rayures étranges qui les parsemaient. Elle ne sentait pas ses larmes couler. Ses muscles trembler. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à percevoir, c'était cet amas de rage sourde qui lui étranglait la gorge et les entrailles. Ses mots déchiraient ses lèvres, vomis par des cordes vocales qui crissaient sous la puissance qu'elles leur conféraient.

Elle continua d'extérioriser ce qui avait pris tant de temps à fermenter au point de la faire exploser. Tout y passa. Son stress. Sa peur. Sa colère. Sa tristesse. Son angoisse. Ses inquiétudes. Tout y passa dans une litanie qui cessa rapidement d'avoir du sens tant elle perdait pied avec le réel. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle tomba à genoux, à bout de force, qu'elle cessa de hurler, livide. Le silence se réinstalla dans la maison, figé sous la stupeur des deux monstres qui n'osaient pas faire un pas vers elle. Sur sa peau, les échos laissèrent des volutes grisâtres s'échapper de leurs pétales. Le noir qui tâchait les corolles s'effaça lentement, happé par cette vapeur sombre aux relents de cendres. Heklev se recroquevilla à terre, tentant tant bien que mal de garder sa chaleur corporelle. Ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle murmura quelques mots dans un souffle embrouillé.

Lorsqu'elle s'évanouit, les dernières ombres disparurent dans un soupir. Et les échos bruissèrent.


	9. Proposition

Neuvième chapitre en ligne ! Heklev revient à elle et se retrouve face aux deux frères suite à un étrange rêve...

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir ! Merci particulièrement à Chysako et à Cao pour leurs retours, et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans une semaine~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 9  
** **Proposition**

Elle flottait dans un entredeux sombre et glacé. Le silence qui l'entourait pesait sur ses oreilles, sur sa gorge, sur ses tempes. Heklev serra un peu plus les bras autour de sa taille. Sans succès. Les échos semblèrent s'alourdir un peu plus sur ses membres, la plongeant davantage dans cet espace perdu. La jeune femme tenta d'y apercevoir quelque chose, de s'accrocher à un éclat. Mais rien. Rien que ce vide noir sans son et sans mouvement. Sa peau et ses pétales, si pâles, se laissaient peu à peu corrompre par l'atmosphère des lieux et ne tardèrent pas à s'effacer dans cette chute qui n'en finissait pas. Le froid se fit plus insistant, plus mordant. Heklev soupira. Ses forces s'éteignaient sous les langues de glaces qui remontaient jusqu'à son visage strié par les traces de ses larmes. Elle ferma les yeux. Laissa son corps disparaître.

Ce fut l'écho d'une surface brisée qui l'amena à rouvrir ses paupières. Les échos s'étaient effacées de son corps, laissant ses iris détailler l'espace devant elle. Le froid, par contre, restait le même, et l'obligeait à garder les bras enroulés autour de sa taille.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut les innombrables pierres qui brillaient au plafond dans l'obscurité. Elle releva la tête, détaillant les éclats. Elle esquissa un sourire. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur les différentes fleurs bleues qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Elles ressemblaient à celles qui poussaient sur elle et les deux frères, mais en plus grandes et plus… Lumineuses ?

Doucement, Heklev s'avança, glissant entre les tiges qui arrivaient jusqu'à sa taille. Les corolles frôlaient sa peau dans un silence apaisé. La jeune femme laissa ses pieds la guider jusqu'à une cavité un peu en retrait, et dont l'ouverture n'était visible qu'en étant très près. Elle s'arrêta.

Une personne se tenait accroupie face à la seule fleur qui luisait dans l'obscurité de cette niche rocheuse. Son torse se levait à intervalles irréguliers sous les sanglots silencieux qui glissaient sur ses joues, et ses lèvres s'agitaient vivement sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte. La jeune femme recula d'un pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne pouvait logiquement pas voir ça. Non… Ce n'était pas ça… Elle ne DEVAIT pas assister à cette scène. Elle ne DEVAIT PAS être ici !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de tourner les talons et de laisser ce monstre, ou cet humain, pleurer seul. Leurs yeux venaient de se rencontrer. La jeune femme se figea. Le froid s'accentua.

\- HEKLEV !

Elle rouvrit brusquement son œil valide sur les visages penchés de Papyrus, Sans et Flowey. La fleur jaune s'empressa de se nicher contre son cou, lui murmurant des paroles embrouillées au creux de son oreille droite, alors que les deux squelettes l'observaient attentivement, immobiles.

Les souvenirs de la dispute ne tardèrent pas à envahir l'esprit de la jeune femme, chassant les fragments embrumés du rêve étrange qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle se redressa vivement du matelas. Sans posa aussitôt une main sur son épaule, l'arrêtant.

\- Wow wow, tout doux bichette ! Tu devrais faire plus attention, tu viens à peine de te réveiller.

\- SANS A RAISON, HUMAINE. TU ES RESTÉE INCONSCIENTE UN BON BOUT DE TEMPS.

Elle les regarda sans comprendre. Elle s'était interposée. Elle leur avait crié dessus. Non, pire, elle les avait engueulé comme poisson pourri et avait littéralement laissé tous ses verrous sauter...

\- Vous… ne m'engueulez pas ?

Ce fut au tour des trois monstres de la regarder avec surprise. Elle se recroquevilla légèrement, ne remarquant qu'à cet instant qu'elle frissonnait de froid. La jeune femme serra un peu plus le drap contre elle. Un doigt d'os se glissa sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Son œil droit se figea sur le crâne de Sans.

\- Hey, on va pas t'engueuler à cause de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ma belle… Pourquoi on ferait ça ?

La voix grave de la sentinelle était calme, presque apaisante. Presque. Heklev déglutit.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Le squelette soupira, délaissant le menton de la jeune femme pour venir lui ébouriffer vivement les cheveux. Ni lui ni Papyrus n'oseront le lui avouer, mais elle leur avait fichu la frousse. Son regard s'attarda sur les échos. Elles avaient retrouvé leur aspect normal suite à l'évanouissement de la petite, et ne portaient plus aucune trace de déchirure.

\- JE T'AVOUE QUE JE NE M'ATTENDAIS PAS À UN TEL ÉCLAT DE VOIX DE TA PART HUMAINE. COMME QUOI TU PEUX AUSSI FAIRE PREUVE DE CARACTÈRE.

\- Dé-

\- NE T'EXCUSE PAS ! TU DEVRAIS ÊTRE FIÈRE D'OSER NOUS TENIR TÊTE, TU AS PLUS DE CRAN QUE LA MAJORITÉ DES LÂCHES QUI HABITENT SNOWDIN !

Sans sourit sous la fierté qui transparaissait dans les mots de son frère. Lui et Papyrus avaient profité de leur veille auprès d'Heklev pour enfin parler un peu. Certes, ça n'avait pas été très loin, mais c'était déjà un début. Restait à voir si cela allait continuer dans ce sens. La sentinelle serra machinalement son pendentif.

\- Sinon petite, comment tu te sens ? Toujours malade ?

L'intéressée secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Savoir que les deux frères ne lui en voulaient pas avait détendu sa posture. Le poids sur sa poitrine finit de se dissiper. Elle caressa les pétales de Flowey.

\- Je crois que je suis enfin guérie… J'ai juste encore un peu froid, mais ça devrait partir d'ici quelques minutes le temps que je me réchauffe.

Un silence de quelques secondes suivit ses propos. Elle n'en tint pas vraiment compte. C'était assez curieux à dire, mais elle se sentait, quelque part, en sécurité avec eux, malgré les accès de colères de Papyrus et la puissance de leur magie. Elle repensa à Toriel un court instant. L'ancienne reine avait été une véritable mère pour elle, et elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir aller la saluer avant de repartir en direction de Waterfall. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait lui répondre… Elle n'avait même pas daigné décrocher lorsqu'elle avait tenté de la joindre lors de sa convalescence.

\- TU COMPTES REPRENDRE LA ROUTE HUMAINE ?

Ses doigts arrêtèrent de réconforter le bouton d'or.

\- Oui… Il faut que je continue…

\- Tu sais qu'Asgore t'attend au bout, petite… Et il ne sera pas clément. Il hait l'humanité toute entière depuis la mort du prince…

Elle hocha la tête. Se frotta machinalement le bras gauche. Flowey lui avait parlé du roi et de la folie meurtrière qui l'avait pris lorsque son fils était mort devant ses yeux, dans la salle du trône. Son cœur se serra alors qu'un sentiment étrange se faufila dans ses veines.

 _« Reste déterminée »_

Elle releva la tête vers les deux frères, souriant doucement. Calmement.

\- Je continuerai quand même… Après tout, je suis bornée, je devrais y arriver !

La phrase était une maigre tentative d'ironie, ironie qui mourut dans les secondes qui suivirent. Heklev savait très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à Asgore. Face à Undyne. Elle refusait de toutes ses forces de se battre, allant même jusqu'à repousser les autres voix qui tournoyaient sans cesse dans son crâne et qui la poussaient à tuer ses adversaire. Tout serait tellement plus facile si elle se laissait aller à ces pulsions, pas vrai ? Elle n'aurait à se soucier de personne, serait intouchable à force d'engranger des niveaux de violence et des points d'exécution. Elle ne ressentirait pas la douleur de ses morts. N'aurait pas à supporter le poids des échos qui rongeaient ses membres.

Mais elle se le refusait. Ardemment. Désespérément. Suivant cet instinct fragile qui la suppliait de ne pas faire le moindre mal à des adversaires qui, eux n'hésitaient pas à la torturer ou à la tuer. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le haut déchiré qui épousait ses formes. Elle avait sans doute choisi la voie la moins facile. Elle n'en avait que faire. Son sourire se fit plus doux, plus mélancolique aussi.

\- Welp, je suppose qu'on va devoir t'accompagner ma belle. Vu ton état tu aurais bien besoin d'un peu d'aide, pas vrai ?

La surprise lui fit aussitôt relever la tête vers les deux squelettes. À ses côtés, elle sentit Flowey avoir la même réaction qu'elle. Ils… Lui proposaient vraiment ça ? Vraiment ? Elle regarda Papyrus, n'arrivant pas réellement à y croire. Le garde royal croisa les bras. Heklev retint son souffle.

\- IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, NE T'ESCORTE PAS JUSQU'À ASGORE ! EN TANT QUE GARDE ROYAL, IL EST DE MON DEVOIR DE T'AMENER À LUI !

La jeune femme sourit un peu plus. Du rouge colora ses joues. Dans une impulsion dictée par la joie qui envahissait ses membres, elle leur sauta au cou et leur claqua deux bises sonores sur les zygomatiques, se fichant pas mal, en cet instant, de leur différence de taille qui les obligeaient à se ployer vers elle.

\- Merci !

Elle voulait dire plus, bien plus, mais ses mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Seuls ses gestes et l'étreinte de ses bras laissaient entendre tout le soulagement et la joie sincère qui agitaient ses membres. Le sourire qui éclairait son visage était le même que celui qu'elle avait offert à Flowey et à Sans lors de sa crise de fou-rire quelques jours auparavant. Et, de nouveau, elle ne vit pas l'émotion qui traversa ses interlocuteurs.


	10. Confrontation

Dixième chapitre en ligne ! La traversée de Waterfall ne sera pas de tout repos.

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir ! Merci particulièrement à à Cao pour son retour, et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans une semaine~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 10  
** **Confrontation**

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'ils étaient partis de Snowdin, et déjà les températures se faisaient plus douce, effaçant la neige au fur et à mesure de leur progression. L'odeur particulière de l'hiver et de l'azote laissèrent place à celle de l'humidité et des plantes qui poussaient à Waterfall. Ce fut lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au poste que devait tenir, normalement, Sans, qu'Heklev vit enfin une écho. La fleur brillait dans l'obscurité d'un doux halo bleuté, et ce fut sous une étrange pulsion que la jeune femme frôla ses pétales. Une voix inconnue s'échappa des corolles, amère et désabusée. Elle frissonna. Pas tant à cause du timbre particulier du monstre qui y avait versé sa peine, mais à cause, justement, de la réalité qu'elle trahissait. Flowey lui caressa la joue. Elle lui sourit. Il se montrait toujours aussi prévenant, et pouvait désormais presque lire à travers elle. Elle caressa les pétales jaunes. Rejoignit les deux frères qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.

Sa curiosité ne tarda pas à les amener face au tutu rose et déchiqueté qui gisait derrière la cascade. Ce fut la Sans qui saisit le tissus entre ses phalanges, observant le vêtement avec une moue surprise. Heklev était la seule humaine que lui et Papyrus aient rencontrée. Hey, même Undyne n'en avait jamais croisé ailleurs que dans les bouquins qui traînaient chez Alphys ! Alors qu'est-ce que fichait ce tutu ici ?

Papyrus s'approcha à son tour pour jauger de leur trouvaille. Ses orbes rougeoyants s'arrêtèrent sur les déchirures qui trouaient le tissu rose, sur les taches brunes et presque noires qui parsemaient les plis du tutu. Il se redressa. Derrière eux, Heklev n'avait pas bougé, et son iris encore valide était resté fixé sur le vêtement. Ses phalanges avaient blanchies.

\- INUTILE DE NOUS ATTARDER ICI. NOUS DEVONS CONTINUER.

Sa voix ramena leur protégée à l'instant présent. Sans lâcha le tutu et le suivit, se mettant à côté de la petite et lui ébouriffant les cheveux alors qu'ils sortaient de la cascade. Le garde royal observa les épaules de la demoiselle se détendre légèrement, même si elle restait toujours crispée, sur ses gardes. Cela valait mieux. Undyne était loin d'être un adversaire facile.

Et en parlant de la garde… Un bruit métallique lointain le fit se redresser. Les pas martiaux se dirigeaient vers le plateau un peu plus en hauteur, là où elle finissait sa ronde en fin de matinée. Sèchement, il attrapa le poignet de son frère et de l'humaine, et les obligea à les suivre dans les hautes herbes. Un simple geste, sec mais efficace, leur intima le silence et l'immobilité la plus totale.

Juste à temps. La garde royale venait d'apparaître enfin sur le plateau. Son armure réfléchissait la lumière particulière de Waterfall, lumière qui soulignait les arrêtes acérées du métal, ainsi que la crête rouge sang qui ornait son casque fêlé au niveau de l'œil gauche. Sa présence puait la puissance et l'envie de meurtre, imposant un silence de mort tout autour d'elle. Papyrus était le seul à ne pas être affecté par cette aura si particulière. Après tout, c'était avec elle qu'il s'entraînait depuis des années. Sans, par contre, se retenait à grand peine de trembler de stress, et des gouttes de sueurs glissaient sournoisement sur les os blancs de son crâne. Quant à Heklev et Flowey… Tous deux s'étaient recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, livides, et les échos de la gamine s'étaient collées à sa peau, comme si elles voulaient se glisser sous l'épiderme pâle pour mieux se cacher.

Les secondes passèrent. Pesantes. Tous se figèrent lorsqu'un mouvement non loin d'eux alerta la garde. Heklev retint sa respiration en voyant une lance de magie rouge apparaître dans la main de la guerrière. Sans crispa ses phalanges sur l'épaule droite de la jeune femme. Flowey ferma les yeux.

L'instant de flottement sembla durer une éternité avant que les bruits de bottes et de métal ne s'éloignent, emportant avec eux le rougeoiement menaçant de la magie d'Undyne. Heklev reprit une goulée d'air, rompant l'apnée qu'elle s'était imposée durant tout ce temps. Papyrus en profita pour les tirer tous hors de leur cachette, et les placer derrière lui alors qu'il se tournait vers la zone herbeuse.

\- SORS DE LÀ SI TU NE VEUX PAS MOURIR DANS L'INSTANT…

Sa voix rauque et menaçante était tout aussi efficace que les os qui lévitaient désormais dans les airs, vibrants de la magie du garde. Un monstre assez jeune obéit en grinçant des dents, plantant ses iris rouges dans les orbites de Papyrus.

\- Va te faire foutre Monsieur le second de la garde royale !

L'intéressé se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

\- TIENS DONC, MONSTER KID… ENCORE UNE FUGUE ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? T'es pas un de mes putain de vieux.

Les mots avaient été crachés avec une haine viscérale qui semblait vouloir se vomir au-delà de ces simples syllabes. Papyrus attrapa le gamin au col, le soulevant de quelques centimètres, un rictus malsain traversant sa mâchoire.

\- Papyrus…

Heklev venait de poser sa main sur le bras du squelette, l'obligeant à focaliser son attention sur elle alors que ses échos apparurent. Elle secoua la tête, esquissa un sourire.

\- S'il-te-plait…

Elle n'avait pas réellement besoin d'en dire plus. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle ne voulait blesser personne, qu'elle voulait faire sa route sans répondre aux attaques dont elle serait la cible. Elle leur avait demandé de ne pas frapper les autres monstres. Hey, elle leur avait même arraché cette promesse avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route ! Le garde ne savait d'ailleurs plus comment elle avait réussi ce tour de force… Mais cela risquait fort de leur jouer des tours par la suite. Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Muffet… Oui, cette promesse allait vraiment leur poser des problèmes…

Il lâcha le monstre, se souciant peu du fait que le mioche n'ait pas de bras pour se rattraper. Ça lui apprendra un peu à faire le petit con face à un membre de l'armée du roi. Même s'il était en train de trahir ses engagements.

Heklev tendit la main vers le monstre, lui demandant si ça allait, inquiète. L'intéressé lui feula au visage. Elle recula légèrement.

\- Ne me touche pas toi !

\- Hey, tu devrais te calmer gamin… Après tout, la miss ne t'a strictement rien fait.

Il haussa les épaules, grommelant des insultes parfaitement audibles avant de les bousculer sans ménagement. L'instant d'après, il disparaissait au bout du couloir, englouti par l'obscurité ambiante.

\- ON VA DEVOIR CONTINUER, UNDYNE EST ASSEZ RAPIDE LORS DE SES RONDE.

Heklev hocha la tête, avançant avec eux avant de remarquer l'étoile de sauvegarde qui brillait près d'eux. Rapidement, elle s'avança vers son éclat, et la prit contre elle. Le rire familier emplit ses oreilles, la chaleur douce de la sauvegarde envahit ses membres et détendit ses traits sous son étreinte si particulière. Tranquillement, la lueur d'or perdit de son intensité, le rire s'éteignit pour laisser place au bruit de la cascade. La jeune femme rouvrit sa paupière. Maintenant, ils pouvaient continuer.

Ils reprirent leur route. Marchèrent sur les ponts de fleurs déjà posés. Une fois encore, ce fut la jeune femme qui les attira dans une zone un peu à l'écart, là où se trouvaient un banc, une quiche et une fleur écho. La voix qui en sortit était étouffée et, encore une fois, amère. Mais à la différence de la première, elle laissait aussi transparaître de la colère et une instabilité étrange qui retourna les entrailles de la brunette. Même les marques d'affection des deux frères et de Flowey ne l'aidèrent pas à se débarrasser de cette angoisse sourde. Ce fut encore pire lorsqu'ils passèrent les échos sous la voûte étincelante. Tous ces murmures étaient des fragments de malaise, de désespoir, de rage. Heklev posa ses bras sur sa taille. Ce fut Sans qui lui fit voir le plus bel endroit de ce ciel minéral. Papyrus se contentait d'être là en soutient silencieux, faisant fuir d'un simple regard les rares monstres qui osaient s'approcher de leur groupe éclectique. Son sourire revint. Timide. Mais il revint.

Les lueurs des pierres incrustées au plafond ne tardèrent pas à s'effacer, laissant place aux ombres courant sur les roseaux et les planches du ponton. Seules les runes gravées dans les panneaux apportaient un peu de lumière dans cette zone sombre. Heklev n'osa pas demander de quoi elles parlaient. Ses doigts serrèrent les phalanges de ses gardiens.

Le craquement du bois sous leur pas n'était pas franchement pour la rassurer alors qu'ils longeaient un long couloir de colonnes rongées par la mousse et l'humidité. Le moindre bruit résonnait entre les pierres et l'eau. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'entendre Undyne venir.

La première lance se ficha juste devant eux, leur coupant violemment la route. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à suivre, frôlant de très près leur intégrité. De trop près. Sans se poser plus de question, tous se mirent à courir le plus vite possible. La combattante portait une armure, elle devait donc logiquement être moins rapide qu'eux !

Sauf qu'il n'en était rien. Le poids de tout le métal qu'elle portait sur elle ne semblait la ralentir d'aucune manière, et la pluie de lance continuait en un rythme mortel de plus en plus précis.

Un cri de pure douleur s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme lorsqu'une pointe magique trancha son bras en une profonde entaille, manquant d'arracher des échos au passage. Ses jambes flanchèrent, subissant de plein fouet la sensation brûlante qui s'amusait à frapper ses nerfs. Sans l'attrapa au vol. La serra contre lui. Et continua leur course folle.

Un choc sourd l'arrêta soudain en plein milieu du ponton. Les orbites de la sentinelle se baissèrent. La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était qu'Heklev pleurait. Que son iris violet fixait avec horreur un point précis au niveau de son sternum. Flowey cachait sa bouche derrière ses deux feuilles, et fixait le même point que l'humaine de ses deux orbes rouges luisantes. Un rouge qui gouttait à terre. Qui glissait sur la pointe de la lance. Lance qui lui traversait le torse.

Ce fut à lui de tomber à genoux sur les planches. Il ne lâcha pas la jeune femme pour autant. Ses phalanges se posèrent sur son pull rouge, presque au niveau du pendentif qui se teignait à son tour de cette couleur qui envahissait son champ de vision. Le liquide réchauffa ses os. Il regarda la petite. Elle lui parlait. Elle lui parlait, mais il n'entendait plus. Sa vision se troubla un peu plus. Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer. Non, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Alors, pour essayer de ramener un sourire sur ses lèvres, il étira les siennes. Peu importe que ça lui bouffe ses dernières forces…

Derrière eux, Papyrus s'était figé. Il observa, au ralenti, l'humaine prendre le crâne de son frère entre ses mains et hurler son nom. Même le son lui parvenait de manière étouffée alors qu'il voyait les os de Sans se dissoudre en des cendres qui vinrent s'incruster sur les vêtements, les échos, et les cheveux d'Heklev. Il ne réagit pas lorsqu'une attaque frappa son épaule. Puis une deuxième. Puis une troisième. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Juste… Ce vide étrange… Ce froid…

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus en avant à ce qui venait de se passer. Un coup plus violent que les autres venait de percer son armure et son âme. Il ne cria pas. Ne bougea pas. Resta les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme qui hurla une nouvelle fois, le visage ravagé par les larmes et la détresse, tendant une main vers lui sans se soucier de la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître juste derrière elle, lance levée au-dessus de sa tête.

Ses cendres vinrent rejoindre celles de son frère sur l'humaine et le bouton d'or. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent, les yeux écarquillés, sous le choc. La douleur qui explosa dans la poitrine d'Heklev coupa net son hurlement. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche. Sa vision se teinta de ce rouge qui glissait le long de son menton. Et son âme se brisa.


	11. Résonnance

Onzième chapitre en ligne ! Le trio reprend sa route tant bien que mal, et parvient enfin à passer le ponton...

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir ! Merci particulièrement à Cao pour son retour, et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

I already respond in private to ShockDreemur and BadDRUMMERboy, so I rewrite what I said for everyone. I heard about the difficulties that siviosanei and SociopathicArchangel have and I understand perfectly their position. However, I ask the permission for make my story to siviosanei, story which is sollely inspired by their work, and had nothing to do, in the fact, with their fantastic fanfiction, except the flower curse (it was the reason for me to ask permission and put their name in the resume of my work). And I had obtained this permission, so, I think I will keep going Fleurécho, except if it really borthered them.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans une semaine~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 11  
** **Résonnance**

Heklev rouvrit brusquement son œil droit. Ses lèvres happèrent désespérément de l'air alors qu'elle se redressait violemment du sol où elle était allongée. Elle se figea lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule droite. Son iris se posa sur Sans. Sur Papyrus qui se tenait à côté de lui. Son souffle se stoppa un court instant. Ils étaient là. Ils étaient avec elle…

Les tremblements qui avaient agités ses membres avant sa mort reprirent. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues. La seconde d'après, elle se jetait à leur cou, peinant à reprendre sa respiration sous les sanglots qui secouaient sa poitrine. Sur son épaule, Flowey tremblait également de toute sa tige, et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire de soulagement en voyant les deux squelettes qui enlaçaient l'humaine.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se sépara d'eux, en partie soulagée, qu'Heklev remarqua quelque chose sous le haut de la sentinelle. Ses doigts vinrent frôler le tissu rouge. Elle se figea. Le squelette venait de frémir… Ce qui voulait dire…

\- Sans… ?

L'intéressé l'observa. Elle avait replié son bras contre sa poitrine, les doigts toujours tournés vers son sternum, là où s'était plantée la lance d'Undyne. Il put voir les émotions traverser son visage sans qu'il ne dise un mot. L'inquiétude. L'attente. L'espoir qui laissait place à la peine. À l'horreur. Ses joues pâlirent un peu plus, son œil s'écarquilla, de l'eau recommença à s'accumuler au coin de ses cils. Elle tourna la tête vers Papyrus. Comme si elle cherchait à refuser ce qu'elle avait compris. En vain. Le regard du garde suffit pour apporter la touche finale. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent, amères. Sans reposa une main sur son épaule.

\- Hey, bichette, calme-toi…

Elle redressa la tête. Son épiderme était gelé malgré les vêtements qui la recouvraient, tout comme l'avaient été les os de son frère lorsque tous deux s'étaient réveillés quelques secondes avant la jeune femme. Papyrus s'était empressé de soulever son haut avec une urgence qu'il lui avait rarement connu. C'était à ce moment qu'ils avaient compris que ce qui touchait la petite s'en prenait désormais à eux. Une écho avait éclose sur le sternum de la sentinelle. Et le garde pouvait la voir sans le concours d'Heklev. Tout comme Sans pouvait désormais voir une écho au niveau des vertèbres de son frère, cachée en partie sous le haut de son armure.

Pour seule réponse, la demoiselle se raccrocha une nouvelle fois à eux, les pressant de ses maigres forces contre sa poitrine. Des excuses, rendues confuses par les larmes qui dévalaient sa peau, s'échappaient en une litanie embrumée hors de ses lèvres blanchies. Le plus grand des squelettes poussa un soupir, enroulant ses bras autour de son frère et de l'humaine le temps qu'elle se calme. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sans. Ce dernier caressait les cheveux de la petite et attendait, comme lui qu'elle cesse de pleurer pour pouvoir lui parler. Il ne put s'empêcher de fixer le haut rouge. Là où la lance s'était fichée. Sa prise se resserra sous les images qui flashèrent soudainement dans sa mémoire. Son âme se gela. Crissa. Le garde s'empressa de reporter son attention sur l'humaine. Il n'avait pas envie de se souvenir de cette sensation. Il ne voulait pas la revivre. Jamais. Tout plutôt que ressentir à nouveau ce vide si dérangeant qui avait envahi ses sensations en un simple claquement de doigt.

Mais il n'eut aucun choix dans ce scénario. Le ponton s'abreuva bien trop de fois de leurs cendres et du sang de la jeune femme qui se jeta plusieurs fois sur la lance pour se prendre un coup à leur place. Leurs âmes se brisèrent, encore et encore. La plupart du temps, c'était Heklev qui mourrait la première et qui les ramenaient à leur point de départ. D'autres fois c'était Sans qui succombait le premier, en prenant un coup pour la petiote ou pour lui. Et lui ne pouvait qu'observer, impuissant. Sa magie était faite pour attaquer, pour tuer, pour détruire. Pas pour protéger…

Les échos grimpèrent sur la colonne vertébrale du garde royal. S'installèrent sur les os de sa mâchoire du côté gauche, tapissant peu à peu sa langue d'un goût inconnu et pâteux. Son frère voyait sa cage thoracique se remplir de pétales bleus. Lorsqu'ils réussirent enfin à arriver de l'autre côté du ponton, Heklev boitait de la jambe droite, Sans avait un peu plus de mal à respirer et lui à se concentrer. Ils se glissèrent dans les hautes herbes. Avec un peu de chance, Undyne ne les retrouvera pas…

Ils ne bougèrent pas lorsque les pas frappèrent le sol dans un claquement métallique. Retinrent leur respiration quand une main gantée de rouge se leva. Se crispèrent lorsque les doigts fondirent dans leur direction.

Une bordée de juron répondit à l'action de la garde. Heklev cligna des yeux, reconnaissant la voix du monstre qu'ils avaient rencontré… Des heures avant ? Elle ne parvenait plus, avec toutes ces réinitialisations, à avoir encore une conscience du temps qui s'écoulait…

Ils la virent jeter le môme à terre et se détourner. Sans doute devait-elle penser qu'ils avaient continués leur route. Un ricanement sombre s'échappa du heaume qui luisait sous les pierres du plafond. Son aura meurtrière se fit plus écrasante. Plus malsaine. À ses côtés, la jeune femme remarqua la tension qui glissa sur Papyrus. L'intéressé ne quitta pas la guerrière des yeux. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. Aussi déterminée. Aussi… Chasseuse.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le bruit de son armure cessa de leur parvenir qu'ils se glissèrent hors de leur planque, suivis de près par le monstre qui leur jeta un regard suspicieux. La jeune femme lui sourit, reconnaissante. Sans lui, ils seraient sans doute encore morts sous les coups de la garde… Monster Kid détourna le regard et les dépassa sans rien dire. Heklev ferma son œil encore valide. Elle se sentait si épuisée…

\- Tu veux te reposer un peu ma belle ?

Elle releva la tête vers Sans et Papyrus. Leur esquissa un maigre sourire. Elle n'avait vraiment plus la force de continuer pour le moment…

\- TU PEUX DORMIR UN PEU ICI, UNDYNE NE REPASSERA PLUS PAR ICI AVANT UN BON BOUT DE TEMPS… MAIS AVANT, VIENS, IL Y A UN POINT DE SAUVEGARDE JUSTE LÀ.

Elle suivit du regard le doigt du garde. Il avait raison. Une étoile brillait à quelques mètres d'eux, pulsant toujours de cette douce lueur d'or. La jeune femme se releva, aidée par les deux squelettes, et s'approcha de l'éclat de lumière. Elle l'entoura de ses doigts striés de bleus et de coupures. Laissa sa peau livide se réchauffer aux éclats solaires qui s'en échappaient.

Doucement, elle amena l'étoile contre sa poitrine, l'y laissant battre en rythme avec son propre cœur. La lumière glissa sur son visage et sur les pétales bleutés. Ramena un peu de couleurs sur les joues pâles bouffées par les fleurs. Le bruissement des rires détendit ses membres alors que la caresse chaude de la sauvegarde se glissait dans ses veines. Ses blessures se soignèrent. Sa fatigue s'allégea légèrement.

Elle se sépara à regret de l'étoile, la laissant briller tranquillement contre le mur, non loin de l'écho qui les écoutait en silence. Flowey lui demanda si ça allait. Elle se contenta de sourire. Elle allait bien… Elle avait juste besoin de dormir un peu… juste un peu…

Heklev sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit une masse chaude tomber sur ses épaules. Flowey engueula Sans, ayant manqué de se faire assommer par le poids de la veste qu'il venait de passer à la petite. La sentinelle l'ignora soigneusement. Ce n'était pas cette fleur qui allait lui dicter quoi que ce soit. Et ce même si la miss tenait énormément à elle.

\- Repose-toi bichette. On monte la garde.

Elle leur sourit. Les remercia. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur la veste prêtée par Sans alors qu'elle se calait en boule contre le mur. Ce n'était pas très confortable, mais elle n'allait certainement pas faire la fine bouche dans son état. Elle ferma son œil droit. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa respiration se fit plus ample, plus profonde. Flowey se glissa un peu plus contre elle, lui aussi épuisé. Tous deux s'endormirent rapidement, veillés par les deux frères et leurs auras devenues familières et rassurantes.

Heklev rouvrit les yeux devant un champ de fleurs d'or. Le ciel au-dessus de sa tête était d'un rose pastel strié de mauve et d'orange, alors qu'à l'horizon, un liseré bleu de nuit s'étalait paresseusement sous la ligne des arbres qu'elle parvenait à voir dans le lointain. La jeune femme tourna sur elle-même, froissant la robe blanche et bleue qui ceignait son corps. Son regard se posa sur une silhouette habillée de noir et d'or debout au milieu du champ, la tête tournée vers ce ciel qui s'assombrissait progressivement, et qui se parsemait d'éclats étincelants. Ses lèvres bougeaient doucement, laissant échapper une mélodie qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

Elle s'avança vers la silhouette. S'arrêta lorsqu'une seconde personne s'élança vers celui ou celle qui se tenait au milieu des fleurs. Tous deux se mirent à rire et à discuter avant de s'enlacer. Une bourrasque de vent arracha des corolles et les fit voler vers Heklev qui, en retrait, n'osait plus bouger. Un pétale jaune frôla sa joue, amenant avec elle les paroles entraînées par le souffle du ciel.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit qu'un jour on verrait les étoiles ensemble !

Un malaise étrange s'empara des entrailles de la jeune femme qui recula d'un pas. La voûte céleste finit de sombrer dans la nuit. Le vent se tut. Et d'autres mots retentirent dans le silence tendu de ce rêve.

\- Je suis désolée…

Un bruit atroce déchira le songe et les silhouettes. Heklev se réveilla, le souvenir de son rêve se cristallisant dans l'image de l'ombre de noir et d'or se faisant transpercer par une lame rouge sang tenue par la personne qui lui faisait face.


	12. Mélodie

Douzième chapitre en ligne ! Parfois, des mystères s'abritent dans de simples notes de musique.

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir ! Merci particulièrement à Cao pour son retour, et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans une semaine~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 12  
** **Mélodie**

Ils avançaient en silence sur les planches noires menant aux îlots de terre sombre qui semblaient flotter sur le bleu fluorescent de l'eau. Leurs pas les firent frôler les échos éparpillées sur leur trajet. Heklev s'arrêtait toujours pour les écouter, une main posée sur un pétale lumineux. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son brusque réveil quelques minutes plus tôt, et ses compagnons de route ne purent tirer d'elle rien d'autre qu'un simple sourire.

Une nouvelle fois, des voix d'enfants retentirent faiblement dans le silence de Waterfall. Elles parlaient d'un vœu, d'étoiles… Ce simple mot raidit les membres de l'humaine qui enleva ses doigts de la fleur redevenue muette. La jeune femme prit soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Sans, de Papyrus ou de Flowey. Elle n'avait pas envie d'expliquer ce qui la hantait dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. Les images de son rêve étaient toujours vivaces. La voix trop présente…

Une légère pression sur son épaule droite la força à relever la tête. Sans la regardait, ses orbes rouges empêchant son œil valide de se détourner, et, un peu derrière, Papyrus les observait, bras croisés. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée en plein milieu du chemin. Flowey la regardait avec inquiétude. La sentinelle parla.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bichette ? T'es pas dans ton assiette depuis que tu t'es réveillée.

Elle tenta de baisser la tête. Les phalanges du squelette vinrent sous son menton, l'obligeant à faire face à son regard. Elle déglutit.

\- C'est rien, juste… Un mauvais rêve…

\- SÛRE HUMAINE ?

Son regard violet se leva sur Papyrus. Le garde s'était rapproché et les surplombait désormais de toute sa hauteur. La jeune femme ne put empêcher la boule dans sa gorge de se faire plus pesante lorsque son iris parcouru les échos qui grimpaient sur les os du squelette. Elle se força à déglutir. Repoussa le froid qui glissait sur ses membres. Et sourit.

\- Sûre… Désolée…

Désolée de vous blesser. De vous inquiéter. Aucun de ces mots ne franchit ses lèvres écorchées, bloqués par cette gêne qui l'empêchait presque de respirer normalement. Sans pressa un peu plus sa main sur son épaule. Flowey lui caressa la joue. Et ils continuèrent, laissant derrière eux l'écho et les voix d'enfants.

Les herbes fluorescentes laissèrent place à un sentier nu. Ce fut là qu'ils rencontrèrent, rapidement, Onionsan. Heklev n'entendit pas grand-chose de ce qu'il disait, Papyrus lui ayant bouché les oreilles alors que Sans et lui parlaient plus ou moins amicalement. Les tentacules du monstre, qui leur barraient la route, finirent par retourner dans l'eau, leur laissant la voie libre sous la menace plutôt efficace de la sentinelle dont l'œil gauche flamboyait dangereusement. La jeune femme s'empressa de serrer Sans dans ses bras, l'arrêtant net. Elle le regarda sans rien dire. Il soupira, arrêtant sa magie. Elle sourit.

\- Merci…

La jeune femme se tourna vers le monstre allongé dans l'eau, lui esquissant un remerciement doux et timide avant de continuer son chemin avec les deux squelettes et Flowey.

Ils trouvèrent le piano dans un coin. Heklev laissa ses doigts glisser sur les touches blanches et noires. L'humidité des lieux aurait dû détendre les cordes et désaccorder l'instrument. Mais il n'en était rien. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à prendre soin du piano abandonné, quand bien même il ne semblait pas y avoir énormément de passage. Pourquoi entretenir un objet qui ne semblait pas avoir servi depuis des décennies ? Pourquoi venir retendre des cordes si personne ne venait actionner les touches pour produire de la musique ?

Une suite de huit notes dansèrent dans sa tête, étouffées, lointaines. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, laissant passer un léger filet de voix alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Ses doigts pressèrent les touches. Et le piano chanta à son tour. Le son était mélancolique, pur. Sur son épaule, Heklev sentit la tige de Flowey se redresser. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Le bouton d'or l'observait avec surprise, ses orbes rouges fixés sur son iris encore valide. Elle lui sourit doucement. Et, encore une fois, elle surprit le court instant de choc qui traversa le visage de son ami.

\- Flo' ?

\- Comment tu connais cette musique Heklev ?

Elle cligna de l'œil, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas franchement à ce qu'il lui pose une question de ce genre.

\- Je… Je l'avais juste en tête… Pourquoi, tu l'as déjà entendue ?

Le bouton d'or ne répondit pas, détournant le regard un court instant. Heklev pencha la tête, frôlant les corolles d'or. La réponse ne vint pourtant pas de lui, mais du garde qui s'était rapproché d'eux en laissant à Sans le soin de surveiller le couloir.

\- C'EST UNE MÉLODIE DU ROYAUME. CELA FAIT DES ANNÉES QUE PERSONNE NE L'A REJOUÉE. DEPUIS QUE…

Papyrus fut interrompu par l'ouverture d'une porte dans le mur. Et par l'arrivée précipitée de son frère.

\- Undyne arrive par ici, on doit trouver un endroit où se planquer !

Heklev et Flowey se figèrent. La jeune femme serra les mains des deux frères, et, sans chercher à réfléchir plus que cela, les entraîna avec elle dans la pièce nouvellement ouverte. Avec un peu de chance, la garde ne verrait pas l'entrée dans le mur. Après tout, elle était dans un renfoncement sombre…

Le bruit métallique de l'armure résonna un court instant entre les murs. La jeune femme retint sa respiration, recroquevillée contre un coin de la pièce, protégée par les deux squelettes qui se tenait prêts à la protéger.

Ils n'eurent pas à user de leur magie. Le son menaçant de la garde s'éloigna rapidement de leur position, les laissant respirer de nouveau. Heureusement pour eux qu'Undyne pouvait être entendue bien avant d'être vue. Sans ça, nul doute qu'ils seraient encore une fois morts sous ses lances.

Ils se redressèrent et partirent, laissant là la boule étoilée posée sur une sorte d'autel. L'humidité ambiante fit frissonner la jeune femme qui resserra les bras autour de sa taille. Ils passèrent devant une étrange statue subissant la pluie. Heklev s'arrêta. La mélancolie qui drapait le piano quelques instants plus tôt semblait s'être déplacée avec eux pour venir s'enrouler autour de la pierre recouverte de mousse. Instinctivement, elle tendit la main. Frôla la pierre usée par l'eau et le temps. La roche lui parut douce, lisse. Son regard fut incapable de voir le visage de la statue, la position de ce dernier ne lui permettant pas de distinguer ses traits. Enroulé autour de ses épaules, le bouton d'or ne pipa pas un mot, se contentant de se réfugier sous son col pour éviter les gouttes d'eau.

La jeune femme se redressa. S'écarta. Les échos touchées par la pluie reprirent quelques couleurs, contrastant avec celles, plus pâles, plus fanées, qu'il était possible d'apercevoir sous ses manches. Ce fut lorsqu'ils continuèrent et arrivèrent près d'un panier rempli de parapluie qu'elle eut l'idée d'en prendre un, afin de le laisser à l'étrange personnage sculpté dans la pierre.

\- Je reviens tout de suite !

\- HUMAINE, ATTENDS !

Elle s'empressa de retourner sur ses pas. C'était idiot. Stupide. Une statue n'avait pas besoin de protection contre les intempéries, pas vrai ? Pourtant, elle allait le faire. Elle allait lui donner un parapluie. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, juste… Elle sentait qu'elle devait le faire.

La mélodie qui s'échappa des bras de la roche la surprit. Elle resta plantée là, face à l'effigie. C'était cet air qui tournait un peu plus tôt dans sa tête. C'était les premières notes qu'elle avait joué sur le piano…

Sa vision se troubla. Une larme coula le long de sa joue avant qu'elle ne l'essuie machinalement. Elle était… Triste ? Sur son épaule, Flowey semblait être dans le même état, pétales baissés vers le sol, feuilles pendantes. Timidement, elle caressa ses corolles alors qu'elle s'arrachait de l'étrange mélancolie qui baignait la scène. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent un mot, se contentant de se réconforter mutuellement via de doux frôlements. Heklev souria à Sans et Papyrus qui les attendait, parapluie à la main. Elle se mit entre eux après s'être excusée d'être partie ainsi. La sentinelle se contenta de passer ses phalanges dans sa tignasse brune. Le garde souffla d'exaspération.

Ils continuèrent leur route sous la mélodie mourante de la boîte à musique. Trouvèrent Monster Kid quelques mètres plus loin. Ce fut la jeune femme qui lui proposa de venir avec eux le temps que la pluie se calme, histoire qu'il puisse profiter de la protection octroyée par les parapluies. Le monstre accepta de mauvaise grâce, se postant à côté de Sans, afin de laisser à son visage le temps de retrouver sa teinte normale.

Les flaques d'eau renvoyaient le reflet de leur étrange groupe, mais de manière embrumée, comme si quelque chose troublait le miroir liquide. Personne ne s'en préoccupa, et rapidement, ils finirent par se retrouver face à la vue de la ville. Une nouvelle fois, Heklev s'arrêta, fascinée par la silhouette du palais et de la cité qui se découpait en ombre chinoise sur le ciel minéral de l'Underground. Flowey frissonna, murmurant des mots inaudibles. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre ou à entendre. C'était à son ami de décider s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Pas à elle de le pousser.

Sans l'incita gentiment à reprendre la route, une main sur son épaule. Papyrus attendait en silence. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi l'humaine avait tant besoin de s'arrêter pour admirer des choses qui lui paraissaient on ne peut plus banales, mais il faisait avec. Quelque part, cela lui faisait envie, cette curiosité, cette innocence, cette faculté qu'avait la demoiselle de s'intéresser à tout et à n'importe quoi. Il chassa rapidement ces pensées alors qu'ils se remettaient enfin en route.

Leur trajet se passa sans encombre jusqu'au dépôt des parapluies. Monster Kid les devança à nouveau en grommelant des remerciements, disparaissant dans l'obscurité alors que leur groupe s'avança sur les planches du ponton.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut trop tard qu'ils virent les lances jaillir du bois.


	13. Sifflements

Treizième chapitre en ligne ! L'épreuve des ponts commence... Et rien ne sera facile.

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir ! Merci particulièrement à Cao pour son retour, et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans une semaine~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 13  
** **Sifflements**

Le sifflement des lances les obligèrent à s'arrêter brusquement. Les planches craquèrent. La lueur rougeâtre de la magie d'Undyne les frôla un court instant avant que les pointes ne s'élèvent du bois sombre du ponton. Mortelles. Heklev ne put s'empêcher de frémir en les voyant, avant de reprendre sa course au côté des deux squelettes. Son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine alors que son souffle, difficile, tapissait son palais d'un curieux goût de fer. Elle déglutit. Et força sur ses jambes pour ne pas perdre Sans et Papyrus. Elle ne voulait pas les voir mourir encore une fois, elle-

Une douleur atroce lui transperça soudainement la poitrine, l'arrêtant en pleine course. Le hurlement qui emplit sa gorge se vit noyer par le flot de sang que vomirent ses lèvres. Le rouge s'écrasa sur le sol sous le regard horrifié des monstres. Ses jambes la lâchèrent. Son corps tomba au sol sous la disparition de la lance. Faiblement, elle posa sa main sur le trou béant qui déchiquetait son haut et son torse. Le liquide poisseux et chaud qui s'échappait de la plaie tapit sa paume, ses doigts, emplit ses narines d'une lourde odeur de métal rouillé. Ce fut à peine si elle sentit Sans la prendre contre lui, si elle entendit Papyrus l'appeler, si elle perçu les sanglots terrorisés de Flowey. Sa vision embrumée et rougeoyante ne lui permettait que de voir des gouttes de feu et d'opale scintillantes tomber sur son visage. La douleur se mourrait dans ses membres, laissant la place à une chape de glace qui endormait peu à peu son corps. Sa respiration s'affaiblit peu à peu. Son iris perdit de sa couleur et se teinta d'un voile bien trop pâle.

Elle rouvrit les yeux sur les planches humides, juste à côté de l'étoile de sauvegarde qui brillait toujours tranquillement dans l'obscurité. Le son de la boîte à musique lui parvenait de loin, calmant doucement les battements erratiques de son cœur au sein de sa cage thoracique. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever. Des bras squelettiques venaient de la soulever du sol et de la presser entre les torses des deux frères. Elle retint de justesse une crispation de douleur. Tous ses muscles vibraient encore de cette atroce sensation qu'elle avait fini par connaître par cœur. Sa voix s'échappa de ses lèvres. Affaiblie. Pâle. Timide.

\- Je suis désolée…

Un sifflement d'agacement s'échappa de la mâchoire de Papyrus. Il la força à le regarder. Les échos rampaient désormais jusqu'à sa mandibule, rendant ses paroles de plus en plus étouffées. Heklev déglutit, la culpabilité s'instillant dans ses veines. Une nouvelle écho venait d'apparaître non loin de son zygomatique gauche. Son cœur se serra.

\- CESSE DE DIRE DES BÊTISES HUMAINE. ON DOIT AVANCER.

Elle cligna des yeux alors que la prise de Sans sur son épaule se fit plus forte. Papyrus garda la même expression. Ne laissa rien passer de l'horreur qui l'avait une nouvelle fois saisie lorsqu'il avait vu le corps transpercé de la gamine. D'un geste, il se releva, faisant de même avec son frère et la jeune femme qui mit quelques secondes avant d'être de nouveau stable sur ses jambes. Il haussa un sourcil. Elle s'affaiblissait de plus en plus… À ce rythme, Sans où lui allait être obligé de la prendre dans leurs bras afin de ne pas perdre de temps dans leur fuite. L'ancienne sentinelle n'attendit d'ailleurs pas son ordre pour le faire. Heklev rougit aussitôt, essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte du squelette.

\- Sans, je peux-

\- Non ma belle, tu ne peux pas. Alors on va faire comme ça, et non, je ne renoncerai pas.

Elle baissa la tête sous la volonté butée qu'elle voyait luire dans le regard du monstre. Sur son épaule, Flowey le remercia silencieusement avant de s'occuper de son amie. Son état l'inquiétait. Les blessures qui auraient dû se guérir lors de la réinitialisation mettaient de plus en plus de temps à se refermer. Oh, certes, ce n'était que durant qu'une ou deux secondes qu'il pouvait voir les chairs de la jeune femme, mais cela était déjà trop. Elle en ressortait plus épuisée, plus fragile que jamais. Et il avait peur. Peur de la voir fermer les yeux et de se retrouver à jamais face à son cadavre. Peur de la voir abandonner sous les lances rouges de cette foutue garde qui ne cessait jamais de les poursuivre.

Et la ronde des lances et de leurs pas saccadés reprit. Toujours la même. Les rires d'Undyne leur servaient de tempo macabre alors que les armes perçaient les planches dans des crépitements de flammes qui glissaient leur sinistre mélodie dans leurs crânes. Heklev se recroquevillait un peu plus contre son porteur à chaque pointe les frôlant de trop près, à chaque souffle brûlant qui venait lécher os, pétales et épiderme. Leur course les mena un peu plus loin que leur précédente tentative. Mais, encore une fois, ce ne fut pas suffisant. Sans et Heklev virent Papyrus se tourner un court instant vers eux. Sans doute afin de vérifier qu'ils allaient bien. Qu'ils s'en sortaient. Ce fut suffisant pour lui masquer l'ombre rouge qui venait de surgir sous ses bottes. Le hurlement de la sentinelle et de la jeune femme s'échappa de leur gorge à l'instant même où le garde se trouva transpercé de part en part. Il eut juste le temps de les regarder avant que d'autres pointes ne viennent finir le travail. Ils virent son squelette se disperser lentement en cendres. Elles brillaient presque sous la sombre lueur qui baignait les lieux, dansant dans les airs avant de flotter vers eux et de s'incruster dans leurs vêtements.

Les larmes d'Heklev se mêlèrent à celles, rougeoyantes, de Sans qui n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux l'endroit où son petit frère venait de disparaître. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Malgré la menace d'Undyne qui se faisait de plus en plus insistante. Malgré sa volonté de protéger la petite. Un hurlement de pure haine s'échappa de ses cordes vocales, résonnant dans l'espace vide dans une violence sombre et désespérée. Son œil gauche brûla d'un feu violent, sa magie échappa à son contrôle. Un magma immonde couru dans ses veines, empoisonnant sa conscience, occultant son environnement. Papyrus était mort. PAPYRUS ETAIT MORT !

Tout autour de lui, ses Gaster Blasters se mirent à apparaître, pulsant à l'unisson des sentiments qui détruisaient leur possesseur de l'intérieur. En réponse, le rire d'Undyne se fit plus franc, plus mauvais. Plus présent. De nouvelles lances fondirent sur eux. Au-dessus. En dessous. Les deux magies se fracassèrent dans un grondement de tonnerre. Le goût de la pluie et de l'électricité envahit l'espace, bientôt suivit par les reflets de sang et d'énergie qui couraient sur les planches se cassant sous ces démonstrations de puissance. Sans ne lâcha pas Heklev qui l'appelait en vain. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du squelette. Se blottit un peu plus contre lui, œil clos. Ses échos répondaient à celles cachées sous le haut du monstre. Se liaient à elle. La haine de la sentinelle ne tarda pas à envahir les membres tremblants de la jeune femme, faisant naître de nouvelles larmes qui roulèrent sur sa joue. Ses propres colères se mirent à s'embraser sous ce contact dangereux. Son cœur se démena. Se déchiqueta. Sa respiration se fit laborieuse alors que d'étranges pulsions remontaient le long de ses muscles, appuyaient vicieusement sur sa gorge. Son soubresaut passa inaperçu dans le déchaînement de violence qui faisait trembler les ponts au point qu'ils menacent de s'effondrer à tout moment. Elle s'agrippa plus fortement à la sentinelle. Hurla son nom.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle frissonna sous ce qu'elle vit dans l'unique pupille pulsant de magie. L'or et le rubis fondus s'arrêtèrent sur les entrelacs salés de l'améthyste cernée de noir. Leur échange dura à peine une seconde. Une seconde qui suffit à la garde pour les transpercer tous deux de multiples lances. Heklev se cambra contre la sentinelle qui s'effritait en cendre, la laissant tomber sur les planches dans un fracas grinçant. Elle sentit ses os craquer. Sentit son souffle s'échapper de ses poumons. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa gorge. Un liquide chaud venait obstruer ses cordes vocales et l'étouffer. Les vibrations du sol lui indiquèrent le rapprochement de la capitaine de la garde. Elle tourna faiblement la tête. Croisa le sourire malsain de la monstre.

\- Échec et mat morveuse.

Elle ne fit rien pour arrêter l'arme qui se ficha dans sa poitrine. Au moins, elle allait retrouver les autres…

Elle rouvrit sa paupière sur l'étoile de sauvegarde et les murmures lointains de la boîte à musique. Les pétales de Flowey apparurent les premiers dans son champ de vision encore trouble. Elle cligna des yeux. Elle n'avait pas remarqué combien les corolles de son ami s'étaient fragilisées. Sa couleur, d'ordinaire si belle et si chaude, était pâlissante, et de nouvelles déchirures étaient apparues au milieu des traces de froissements qui striaient les pétales. Les orbes rouges du bouton d'or stoppèrent son inspection. Elle se figea. Elle n'avait jamais vu la rage qui brillait actuellement dans les entrelacs sanglants de la fleur. Rage qui n'était pas dirigée contre elle, certes, mais qui restait presque fascinante tant sa vibration paraissait dangereuse. Malsaine.

Ses échos frissonnèrent alors que les sentiments qui l'avaient pris à la gorge rampèrent à nouveau sous sa peau. Elle reprit désespérément de l'air. Ferma étroitement sa paupière droite. Elle ne voulait tuer personne, elle ne voulait pas blesser qui que ce soit alors… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait frapper quelqu'un ? Pourquoi est-ce que ces voix menaçantes et rauques surgissaient dans son crâne pour lui murmurer que tout serait si SIMPLE si elle prenait la peine de se saisir d'une arme et de s'en servir ! Undyne ne serait plus un problème. Elle n'aurait plus à voir ses amis mourir sans rien faire. Elle n'aurait plus à mourir. Elle n'aurait plus à se couvrir d'écho. À subir la douleur diffuse qui rongeait ses membres. À entendre ces voix.

\- Heklev ?

Sa vision se focalisa de nouveau sur Flowey. Depuis combien de temps était-elle perdue dans ces pensées ? Ses mains tremblaient. Elle avait froid. Trop froid…

\- Oy, bichette…

Son regard se raccrocha à Sans. À Papyrus qui, comme à son habitude, se tenait derrière son frère, les sourcils froncés dans une inquiétude sincère. Elle esquissa un sourire. Sourire qui se fissura pour exploser en sanglot lorsque la sentinelle vint lui caresser les cheveux. Des excuses embrouillées s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Et cette fois, ni Papyrus ni Sans ne purent l'arrêter avant deux ou trois bonnes minutes. Elle refusa de leur expliquer ce qui se passait. Elle n'avait pas envie de leur parler de ces pulsions qui la tiraillaient. Occulta le fait qu'elle avait ressenti la haine de la sentinelle au point de sentir encore ce sentiment s'agiter au plus profond d'elle-même. Ses poings se serrèrent sur la veste du plus petit squelette. Les voix se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes alors qu'ils reprenaient leur course. Heklev gémit, se bouchant les oreilles sous le regard plus qu'inquiet du bouton d'or. Elle voulait que tout cela s'arrête. Que ces timbres sifflants se stoppent. En vain. Chaque mort donnait plus de place à ces syllabes tissées de noirceur. Fragilisait un peu plus son esprit. Mais elle résistait. Encore. Toujours. Parce qu'elle refusait de céder. Peu importe le nombre de fois où une lance lui transpercera le torse. Peu importe le nombre de fois où Undyne l'obligera à réinitialiser. Elle ne la tuera pas. Jamais.

C'était sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle sombra une nouvelle fois dans les ténèbres glacées de la mort. Et, au travers du fracas de voyelles et de consonnes qui assourdissait ses oreilles dans un fracas de haine, une voix lui parvenait. Calme. Douce. Et répétait toujours la même chose.

 _« N'abandonne pas Heklev. Reste déterminée »_


	14. Épuisement

Quatorzième chapitre en ligne ! Les réinitialisations continuent, la fatigue se fait sentir.

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir ! Merci particulièrement à Cao pour son retour, à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture et à Enelica pour son fanart sur le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans une semaine~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 14  
** **Épuisement**

Le bruit de l'âme de l'humaine se déchirant dans les airs résonnait encore dans l'esprit des monstres lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux sur l'étoile de sauvegarde. Instinctivement, ils baissèrent la tête vers les planches du ponton. Heklev était étendue sur le bois, trempée de sueur, des éclats de sang encore frais nichés à la commissure de ses lèvres et au niveau de ses anciennes blessures. Il suffit d'un clignement d'yeux pour que ces traces disparaissent enfin. Papyrus et Sans s'agenouillèrent à ses côtés. La sentinelle passa ses phalanges sur le front de la demoiselle, soulevant les mèches brunes collées à son front. Une grimace tordit les traits de son visage alors qu'il jetait un rapide coup d'œil à son frère. Penché sur son amie, Flowey n'eut pas besoin de les regarder pour comprendre ce qui les dérangeait. Il savait très bien de quoi il en retournait.

La jeune femme rouvrit sa paupière sur les visages concernés des trois monstres. Elle se contenta de sourire, pressant légèrement leur main avant de se relever avec leur aide. Cette fois, elle ne fit aucune histoire pour que Sans la prenne dans ses bras, et se laissa aller contre le torse du squelette. Des cernes violacés creusaient leur route sur sa peau livide, s'accordant maladivement avec les pétales bleutés et froissés des échos. Papyrus regarda son frère. Il put presque voir les fleurs de ce dernier sous le tissu rouge du col roulé, en plus de celles, visibles du fait de la présence de l'humaine, présentes sur ses phalanges. Le garde serra les poings en silence avant de se détourner et de repartir sur les planches. Cette fois-ci, ils allaient passer.

Les orbites rougeoyantes de Papyrus se posèrent régulièrement sur le reste de leur groupe. Heklev avait agrippé le pull de son frère alors que ce dernier marchait toujours au même rythme derrière lui, et Flowey restait perché sur l'épaule de son amie, sa tige enroulée autour de la taille de la jeune femme et de Sans pour aider ce dernier à la porter. Comme quoi même le bouton d'or pouvait se montrer utile de temps à autre.

Les premières attaques ne tardèrent pas à s'élever du sol, les obligeant à s'arrêter. L'humaine se crispa contre la sentinelle, sa poigne se fit plus forte sur le haut rouge. Ils continuèrent leur course. Chaque levée de lance les coupait en plein vol et faisait trembler un peu plus la gamine. Mais cette fois, ils réussirent à aller jusqu'au bout. Une dernière fois, la magie d'Undyne les frôla de très près. Les pointes arrachèrent uniquement des morceaux de tissus et des pétales, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'une décharge de douleur secoue leurs membres. Sans et Papyrus forcèrent sur leurs jambes pour continuer leur route, la sentinelle pressant un peu plus l'humaine contre lui lorsqu'il la sentit trembler comme une feuille. Et ce n'était pas les murmures précipités du bouton d'or qui allaient le rassurer sur l'état actuel de la petite. Mais pour le moment, ils devaient courir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Le ponton menait sur du vide. Papyrus jura violemment entre ses dents, ses doigts se crispant sur l'os qu'il tenait à la main. Ils avaient vécu tout cet enfer pour ça ?!

Le bruit de l'armure d'Undyne résonna dans l'air tendu. Le garde se retourna, se plaçant délibérément entre son frère et elle. Son regard la défia, mêlé de rage et de magie. Dans son dos, il pouvait sentir Sans utiliser ses propres ressources, tout comme il pouvait clairement entendre son souffle rendu malaisé par leur fuite. Sa détermination augmenta alors que la capitaine s'apprêtait à lever, apparemment, sa lance.

Il n'en fut rien. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que, déjà, sa magie venait de briser les planches qui les maintenaient au-dessus du vide. Ils virent à peine les craquelures du bois s'étendre sous leurs pieds et laisser place au vide. Leurs corps tombèrent sous le rire cassé de la garde et se firent engloutir par l'obscurité de leur chute.

Ils ne surent par quel miracle ils réussirent à s'en sortir. Les boutons d'or étalés sur les planches étaient loin d'être suffisant pour leur permettre de s'en sortir à si bon compte. Papyrus se redressa le premier et s'accroupit aussitôt près de son frère et de l'humaine. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient réagir à sa présence.

\- SANS, HUMAINE, DEBOUT ! CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE DORMIR !

La sentinelle finit par rallumer ses orbites et les poser sur lui, libérant le poids qui compressait sa poitrine. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses dents acérées. Sans n'était pas trop blessé. Dieu merci.

Rapidement, il l'aida à se relever, Heklev toujours nichée dans les bras du plus âgé. Elle s'était évanouie durant leur chute, son souffle s'était fait plus faible et, de nouveau, ses échos se tâchaient de marques sombres. Les squelettes se regardèrent et avancèrent, cherchant une étoile de sauvegarde. Flowey essaya de la réveiller, sans grand succès. Seuls des paroles embrouillées lui répondirent, paroles qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre tant leur sens semblait se perdre dans les frissons glacés qui parcouraient la jeune femme. Le bouton d'or resserra un peu plus sa tige autour de l'humaine et de la sentinelle. Son expression se fit plus crispée, plus désespérée aussi. Des images revinrent le hanter durant un bref instant, le forçant à fermer étroitement les yeux. Non non non, ce n'était pas le moment de se souvenir de ça, vraiment pas… Il ne devait pas craquer. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par sa mémoire. Heklev avait besoin de lui…

Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa des lèvres blanchies de la jeune femme alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'étoile qui flottait tranquillement au-dessus d'un amas de planches vermoulues posées sur l'eau. Sans la regarda. Les traits de son visage se tordaient dans une grimace de douleur et de peine qui lui rappelait celle qui avait habillé ses lèvres lors de l'un de ses cauchemars. Il la pressa un peu plus contre son torse, lui murmurant des paroles voulues rassurantes à l'oreille avant de lever la tête vers son frère. Il se força à le regarder dans les yeux au lieu de s'arrêter sur les pétales bleus des échos.

\- Va falloir qu'on trouve un endroit où se reposer Boss, je suis pas sûr que le point de sauvegarde suffise à la soigner…

Le garde se contenta de grincer des dents pour seule réponse avant de l'aider à monter sur les planches. Il en profita pour poser ses phalanges sur le front de l'humaine. Un nouveau gémissement franchit la gorge d'Heklev qui bougea instinctivement la tête. Sa peau brûlante réclamait la fraîcheur des os du squelette. Papyrus remis machinalement une mèche brune en place, prenant garde à ne pas toucher les pétales recouverts de tâches grisâtres. Il lui secoua légèrement l'épaule.

\- HUMAINE, DEBOUT !

Sa voix étouffée ne parvenait pas réellement à masquer l'inquiétude qui le rongeait face à l'état de la gamine. Cette dernière ne réagit que de longues minutes plus tard, alors que Sans et Flowey empêchait le garde de la secouer une nouvelle fois. Les trois monstres se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle. Le vernis vitreux qui couvrait l'iris violet s'éclaircit faiblement. Un sourire maladif étira les lèvres d'Heklev qui, faiblement, essaya de faire un geste vers eux. Papyrus lui prit délicatement le poignet et posa sa paume sur les rayons dorés de l'étoile de sauvegarde.

La chaleur bienfaitrice glissa aussitôt sur les membres de l'humaine. Le froid quitta ses membres, ses échos perdirent un peu le gris étrange qui les tachait, la fièvre disparut. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, poussant un soupir de soulagement avant de retomber contre la sentinelle, la respiration calme et tranquille alors que la lueur qui avait illuminé les eaux boueuses de la décharge diminuait, retrouvant son apparence première. Les squelettes et le bouton d'or esquissèrent un sourire avant que les deux frères ne continuent leur route. Papyrus insista cependant pour prendre la jeune femme malgré les protestations de son frère.

\- IL SUFFIT SANS, TU TIENS À PEINE SUR TES JAMBES. TU EN AS FAIT ASSEZ POUR LE MOMENT.

Le ton était calme mais n'admettait aucune remise en question. Le garde savait très bien que son frère pouvait encore porter l'humaine durant quelques temps mais… Il savait également que les fleurs qui poussaient dans sa cage thoracique rongeaient ses forces à une vitesse folle. Lui-même avait vu ses capacités être affectée par les échos qui croissaient sur ses os au point d'étouffer sa voix et de brouiller sa concentration.

Les bras du squelette serrèrent l'humaine contre son armure. Maintenant que le danger que représentait Undyne était, pour le moment, éloigné, il pouvait laisser à Sans le soin de s'occuper du groupe. Il ne doutait en aucun cas de ses capacités, il les avait déjà vues en œuvre il y a longtemps, lorsqu'il s'en servait pour les protéger des autres monstres. C'était avant qu'il n'entre dans la garde royale. Après cela, il l'avait vu cesser de combattre et se contenter d'un poste de sentinelle alors qu'il pouvait sans peine le battre. Il était même sûr que Sans pouvait facilement battre sa supérieure s'il y mettait un peu du sien, mais quelque chose semblait l'en empêcher. La promesse qu'ils avaient fait à la petite, déjà, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre… Quelque chose qu'il avait oublié mais qui restait là, dans l'ombre, et qui se dissipait en un nuage de fumée lorsqu'il essayait de s'en emparer afin de se souvenir.

Flowey observa sans rien dire l'expression de Papyrus. Il ne savait pas réellement à quoi pensait le garde, mais cela ne lui faisait plus réellement peur. Il ne ressentait plus la même aura autour du squelette. Elle était beaucoup plus apaisée et beaucoup moins haineuse que celle qui exsudait de son âme lors de leur première rencontre. Le bouton d'or esquissa un léger sourire, reposant son regard sur le visage de son amie.

\- Merci…

Le remerciement était sorti naturellement, sur un ton doux qui aurait très bien pu se laisser occulter par le bruit des chutes qu'ils venaient de dépasser. Papyrus tiqua un court instant, posant son regard sur les pétales jaunes penchés sur le visage de l'humaine. La fleur n'attendait clairement pas de réponse de sa part. Ce qui était heureux, il ne voyait pas franchement quoi dire en retour.

\- Mais bordel j'en ai rien à foutre de tes conneries, dégage de là !

La voix de Sans résonna avec exaspération à leurs oreilles. Le garde haussa un sourcil, allongeant le pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre son frère qui, pour une raison mystérieuse, se trouvait bloqué devant un chemin qui remontait vers Waterfall. Quelques pas de plus lui en firent comprendre la raison. Un mannequin d'entraînement barrait la route, proférant des insanités toutes plus crues les unes que les autres. La sentinelle se frotta les yeux, de plus en plus excédé, la fatigue ne l'aidant guère à rester calme. Sa voix s'éleva une nouvelle fois, rauque, menaçante, alors que son œil gauche se mettait à pulser dangereusement d'une lueur rouge.

\- Pour la dernière fois mannequin de merde, fous nous la paix et dégage. On a pas de temps à perdre avec toi…

Papyrus esquissa un sourire mauvais à leur interlocuteur. Il n'avait pas de chance que l'humaine soit toujours endormie malgré les jurons de son frère… Ses orbites s'enflammèrent devant l'entêtement du fantôme. Des os apparurent. Oui, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance…

Leur « ennemi » ne fut cependant pas assez stupide pour rester plus longtemps en travers de leur chemin et s'empressa de s'enfuir, non sans hurler des jurons et des promesses de vengeance au passage. Pathétique. Les deux squelettes coupèrent leur magie et sortirent enfin de la décharge. Derrière eux, les boutons d'or bruissèrent et se penchèrent sous le poids d'une présence invisible. L'instant suivant, seul le bruit de la cascade et des déchets tombant dans l'eau se faisait entendre.


	15. Valse

Quinzième chapitre en ligne ! Il est temps de prendre un peu de repos...

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir ! Merci particulièrement à Cao et UnderGalaxie pour leur retour et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

UnderGalaxie : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, cela me touche énormément ! Quant à ta question, non, je ne possède pas de Wattpad étant donné que je me contente de poster uniquement ici et sur AO3 ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans une semaine~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com  
Pour les curieux, le chant qu'entend Heklev est disponible en audio sur mon tumblr.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15  
** **Valse**

La lueur du point de sauvegarde caressait doucement les monstres figés autour de lui dans un silence humide, silence uniquement troublé par le bruit lointain des chutes et de la décharge. Sans et Papyrus, tous deux sur leurs gardes, observaient en silence le fantôme rouge et noir qui flottait face à eux. L'esprit, lui, avait figé son regard sur l'humaine endormie, et sur le bouton d'or qui, une nouvelle fois, s'était blotti contre son amie. Il les reconnaissait… C'était l'humaine et la fleur qu'il avait « rencontrées » dans les ruines, alors qu'il broyait sa rage en marmonnant des insultes plus obscènes les unes que les autres. Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à se souvenir de leur entrevue, comme si un voile s'était posé sur sa mémoire, mais il était sûr d'une chose : la jeune femme l'avait aidé. Et il détestait avoir une dette envers quelqu'un.

Napstablook s'approcha un peu plus du groupe, ne s'occupant guère de leur raidissement ou de l'aura menaçante qui les enveloppa brusquement. Son regard glissa sur les fleurs pâles qui les rongeaient, sur l'état de leurs vêtements, sur les écorchures et les bleus visibles sous les pétales. S'arrêta sur l'étreinte prononcée du garde sur le corps endormi de l'humaine, et sur l'attitude protectrice des squelettes. Il fronça un court instant les sourcils. Les âmes des deux frères et du bouton d'or hurlaient à ses oreilles, comme pour mieux souligner l'épuisement qu'il avait déjà déduit de leurs postures. Un grognement agacé franchit sa bouche fantomatique, rappant l'atmosphère tendue des lieux. Pas besoin d'être une flèche pour comprendre ce qui les avait mis dans un état pareil. Surtout dans la zone de Waterfall.

\- V'nez chez moi, Undyne viendra jamais vous chercher là. Par contre, vous avez intérêt à vous la boucler une fois à l'intérieur, compris ?

Le ton était âpre et torve, mais la proposition était sincère. Au moins, cela lui permettait de rembourser ce qu'il devait à la mioche. Les deux frères jetèrent rapide coup d'œil à cette dernière avant de le suivre, Papyrus se retenant à grand peine de grincer des dents. Napstablook lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la musique qui s'échappait du garde…

Le fantôme les mena jusqu'à chez lui en silence, et s'empressa de mettre son casque une fois posté devant son ordinateur. Les basses ne tardèrent pas à occulter les accords dissonants qu'il pouvait entendre, le faisant se détendre face à son écran. Le bas de son corps ne tarda pas à bouger d'avant en arrière pour suivre le rythme. Il ferma les yeux. Les notes s'alignèrent à une vitesse éclair, instables, vibrantes de colère et de rancune. Aucune ne resta. Un rictus de concentration tordit ses lèvres alors qu'il se forçait à les dompter. Il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse dominer par ces croches, ces blanches et ces noires qui envoyaient bouler silences et tempo. Pas cette fois. Pas encore.

Papyrus et Sans, eux, s'étaient assis dans un coin de la pièce, plus qu'heureux de pouvoir souffler un peu. Flowey en profita pour rétracter ses racines. L'épuisement fondit sur ses frêles pétales, le poussant à se blottir dans le cou d'heklev et à la rejoindre dans un profond sommeil. Les squelettes les regardèrent. La jeune femme ne semblait pas prête à se réveiller et s'était recroquevillée contre le garde royal. Une nouvelle fois, la sentinelle lui laissa sa veste. Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il la vit saisir aussitôt les bords du vêtement pour le presser instinctivement contre elle. Il s'étira en soupirant, la tension de leurs péripéties fondant sur lui à une vitesse folle. La petite n'était décidemment pas la seule à avoir besoin de dormir…

Le garde royal observa son frère battre des yeux et sombrer dans le sommeil. Un sourire amusé craquela son expression habituellement fermée. Même dans une telle situation, il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. La facilité de Sans à s'endormir en un rien de temps, et n'importe où, en était une.

Doucement, le garde passa un bras autour de la taille de son frère, rapprochant les membres de leur petit groupe. Il ne put s'empêcher de les regarder tous attentivement. Il les avait vu tant et tant de fois tomber sous les coups d'Undyne que les observer dormir était… Incroyablement beau. Sa prise se fit plus forte sur eux, sans pour autant les réveiller. Sa magie les enveloppa de manière possessive, ses yeux brûlèrent férocement. Rien ne changea. Napstablook ne détourna même pas la tête de son écran qui se remplissait peu à peu de notes, et ni Sans ni Heklev ni Flowey ne se réveillèrent. Papyrus stoppa sa magie. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser ainsi envahir par ses émotions… La fatigue sans doute…

Le squelette essaya de résister à l'engourdissement qui rampait sur ses os. En vain. Le goût et les senteurs des échos finirent de l'étourdir et l'entraînèrent dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve. Personne ne viendrait les chercher ici après tout… Il pouvait bien se reposer un peu…

Le fantôme ne fut pas franchement étonné, en se tournant, de les voir ainsi endormis les uns contre les autres. Il enleva son casque. Leurs musiques s'étaient calmées, malgré les crescendos brusques et les sauts de sixte bien trop rapides qui trahissaient le stress qui restait en eux. Mais c'était déjà beaucoup plus harmonieux…

Il s'approcha d'eux silencieusement, détaillant les échos qui frémissaient sur les os des squelettes et l'épiderme de l'humaine. Il n'aimait pas ces fleurs dans Waterfall. Il les trouvait inutiles, et beaucoup trop silencieuses lorsque personne ne les nourrissaient de mots ou d'émotions.

Mais pas là.

Oh, certes, c'était presque inaudible à ses oreilles, mais cela ne changeait rien. Ces fleurs-là murmuraient leur propre musique, accordée avec l'âme de l'être auxquel elles se trouvaient reliées. Celles de Papyrus résonnaient en un rythme martial et majeur qui pulsait d'agressivité et du désir flamboyant de protéger les autres. Celles de Sans étaient plus en retenue et en finesse, avec des tierces et des tonalités mineures qui laissaient entendre la puissance étrange qui l'habitait, tout comme les tensions qui rampaient dans ses entrailles. Celles de l'humaine restaient, elles, dans un registre plus mélancolique et doux, jouant timidement sur des accords tendre qui laissaient penser à une de ces mélodies que les humains avaient inventés pour aider leurs enfants à s'endormir.

Napstablook resta ainsi quelques minutes à les écouter avant de repartir sur son ordinateur, casque vissé sur la tête. Les notes s'étaient quelque peu calmées, lui laissant enfin un peu plus de liberté dans la composition. Autant en profiter.

Les minutes puis les heures défilèrent dans un silence troublé uniquement par les respirations des monstres et de l'humaine, ainsi que par les basses qui s'échappaient du casque du fantôme et le bruit discret du clavier.

Heklev se blottit un peu plus contre le garde royal, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Un fredonnement discret et tendre résonnait à ses oreilles, la plongeant dans un rêve sans image. Seule une présence inconnue l'enveloppait avec douceur, effaçant peu à peu l'épuisement physique et mental qui l'accaparait depuis leur dernière course sur les pontons. La mélopée effaça également les autres voix, celles aux accents de rouille et de poignard. Le froid finit par abandonner à son tour la partie, la laissant flotter dans un espace tiède où seules résonnaient les notes qui la berçaient.

Lentement, des échos apparurent dans la noirceur du rêve, l'éclairant de leur lumière si particulière. Elles s'étendirent paresseusement, étendant le champ de vision de la jeune femme. Les chutes de Waterfall chantaient timidement en cœur avec la berceuse, et donnaient un ton plus cristallin, plus liquide, à la mélodie qui n'avait pas stoppé. Heklev regarda autour d'elle. Tout paraissait calme, apaisé…

Un froissement de tissus attira son attention vers les cascades. Une silhouette se découpait en ombre de chine sur la couleur particulière de l'eau et… Dansait ?

Elle se rapprocha doucement, causant l'arrêt de la silhouette. Cette dernière se tourna vers elle, sa peau sombre caressée par les reflets de la cascade et des fleurs. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Noir de nuit contre violet d'améthyste. Heklev frissonna légèrement. Sourit. La danseuse lui rendit le geste avec douceur, remettant machinalement une boucle brune derrière son oreille avant de lui tendre la main. Comme pour l'inviter à la rejoindre…

La jeune femme s'avança timidement, posant ses doigts pâles sur la paume ouverte alors que l'inconnue lui murmurait son nom. Elle ne réussit pas à le comprendre sur l'instant. Sa voix était trop lointaine, trop douce, comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un écho passé. Même sa présence semblait fragile, éphémère. Les doigts d'Heklev se serrèrent plus franchement sur ceux de la jeune femme. Et elles se mirent à danser.

Leurs pas se mêlèrent dans un froissement de tissus. Heklev se laissa guider. Son corps répondait instinctivement aux gestes de la jeune femme aux yeux noirs. C'était étrange. Doux. Irréel. La mélodie qui résonnait toujours dans le songe servait de tempo à leur danse, enlaçait plus étroitement leur étreinte. La danseuse sourit timidement et posa son front contre celui de sa partenaire, yeux clos. Son souffle tiède s'échoua sur les lèvres pâles. Son timbre grave et chaud vibra entre elles.

\- Merci pour cette dernière danse…

Heklev vit une larme couler sur la joue de la danseuse avant que cette dernière ne commence à s'effacer, comme l'avaient fait de nombreuses fois Sans et Papyrus sous les lances d'Undyne. Elle tenta de serrer la jeune femme contre elle. En vain. Rapidement, sa poitrine ne rencontra que du vide, la laissant seule face à ses paumes recouvertes de poussière d'or. Le tutu tomba à terre, déchiré, teinté de tâches brunâtres de sang. La mélodie se fit plus plaintive. Plus poignante.

La jeune femme se réveilla lentement dans les bras de Papyrus et de Sans, ces derniers l'observant avec inquiétude. Elle esquissa un sourire timide. Une larme roula sur sa joue, rapidement cueillie par les doigts de la sentinelle.

\- Bichette ?

La tristesse de son rêve lui compressa la gorge, l'empêchant de répondre. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi ce rêve lui avait fait tant de peine. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi de nouvelles larmes glissaient sur sa peau, réveillant Flowey qui se redressa aussitôt sur son épaule, inquiet. Elle ferma les yeux, se recroquevillant en silence contre eux.

Derrière eux, Napstablook tiqua, se tournant vers eux et enlevant son casque. La musique de l'humaine et de ses échos venait de se faire plus audible. Et, au sein des notes qui voltigeaient autour d'elle, une autre musique venait de les rejoindre dans une longue et triste complainte.


	16. Discussion

Seizième chapitre en ligne ! Parfois, les discussions s'imposent...

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir ! Merci particulièrement à Cao pour son retour et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans une semaine~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 16  
** **Discussion**

Flowey observa Heklev frôler l'étoile de sauvegarde du bout des doigts, illuminant les lieux de la lueur d'or qui leur était si particulière. La jeune femme ne le regardait pas, son attention tournée toute entière vers ce qui se tramait non loin de ses ongles, et un mince sourire distant habillaient ses lèvres craquelées malgré l'humidité ambiante de Waterfall. Le bouton d'or se redressa un peu plus sur l'épaule de son amie, frôlant de ses pétales les échos de la jeune femme. Ces dernières bruissèrent légèrement à son contact, et se mêlèrent aux rires diffus qui emplissaient les lieux. Ni Papyrus ni Sans ne se trouvaient être avec eux pour le moment. Les squelettes étaient en effet partis acheter quelques provisions au vendeur du coin, histoire de pouvoir se sustenter un peu avant de reprendre définitivement la route. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Ils allaient vraiment avoir besoin de forces pour se remettre de leur échappée. Et pour faire face à Undyne. Après tout, cette dernière était très loin d'avoir abandonné leur poursuite.

Le frôlement léger sur ses corolles le ramena à l'instant présent. Les rires venaient de finir de se dissoudre au sein du silence, le laissant paresseusement prendre ses aises autour d'eux. Son regard s'attarda une nouvelle fois sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ses traits étaient légèrement plus détendus, et ses cernes semblaient s'être quelque peu estompés mais… La tristesse qui l'habillait ne s'était pas atténuée. Pire, elle paraissait peser encore plus lourd sur les épaules fatiguées de la brunette qui refusait de croiser son regard. Et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de capter son attention…

\- Je vais bien Flo'…

Il tiqua aussitôt, repoussant les doigts de son amie alors qu'elle tentait une nouvelle fois de l'apaiser. Il en avait plus qu'assez de l'entendre dire cette phrase alors même que sa voix manquait de trembler à chaque mot, comme si quelque chose lui compressait vicieusement les cordes vocales. Il en avait assez de la voir fuir. De la voir tout retenir.

Plusieurs images s'imposèrent rapidement à son esprit. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, serrant les dents, avant de les rouvrir et de plonger son regard dans l'iris violet qui lui faisait désormais face avec surprise. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça une nouvelle fois. Il devait agir. Et c'était maintenant où jamais.

\- Arrête ça Heklev, tu n'as fait que dire ça depuis qu'on s'est réveillé chez Napstablook ! Et non, tu ne vas clairement pas « bien ».

Son ton était sans doute un peu trop brusque. Un peu trop sec. Mais il n'arrivait pas réellement à s'en rendre compte ou à s'en inquiéter. Le bouton d'or sentit la jeune femme se figer sous la tige qu'il enroulait autour d'elle afin de garder son équilibre. Il la vit baisser la tête. Eviter son regard.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Flowey… Vraiment…

L'intéressé grimaça. Il s'y attendait, à cette réponse, il s'y attendait bien trop. Ça n'empêchait pas la colère de l'envahir. N'était-il donc rien pour elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle refusait de se confier à lui ? Pourquoi elle refusait de lui parler ?!

\- Pourquoi, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui, estomaquée. Le bouton d'or la fixait avec force, dents serrées. L'image de Chara se superposa à celui de la jeune femme lorsque sa voix, choquée, s'échappa de ses lèvres en des accents bien trop similaires à ceux de la première humaine tombée.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de te confier à moi si c'est le cas ?!

Ses mots retentirent autour d'eux comme autant de coups de tonnerre. Flowey ne la quitta pas des yeux, tremblant de toute sa tige, ses pétales se tordant légèrement sous le coup des émotions bien trop vives qui le traversaient. Même sans âme, il était capable de perdre toute contenance à cause de ce tourbillon informe qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Et la jeune femme ne l'aidait en rien.

Il la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Observa le tremblement qui se répandit dans les entrelacs violacés de son œil valide.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas ça, c'est-

\- C'est quoi ?

Une nouvelle fois, elle frémit sous le ton qu'il employa pour la couper en plein élan. Il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi elle se faisait de plus en plus silencieuse. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi elle semblait se faire de plus en plus distante. Pourquoi elle paraissait s'éloigner peu à peu de leur réalité. Comme si, inconsciemment, elle lâchait prise. Comme si-

\- Je ne sais pas Flo'…

La réponse le coupa dans ses pensées, arrêtant leur train de plus en plus fou. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'elle serrait violemment son haut dans sa main droite, au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle évitait soigneusement de le regarder, à nouveau, son œil valide dirigé vers le sol bleuté de Waterfall. Le bouton d'or resserra légèrement sa tige autour du corps de la demoiselle. Son rythme cardiaque venait d'augmenter.

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

Elle se tourna vers lui avec violence. Ses poings se serrèrent. Son cœur alla plus vite.

\- Non je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me sens si mal ! je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens des émotions qui ne sont pas les miennes, je ne sais pas pourquoi je rêve de telle ou telle chose ! Je ne sais rien Flowey, je ne sais rien et ça me tue ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens de rien avant d'ouvrir les yeux dans les ruines ?! Pourquoi…

La voix de la jeune femme venait de se briser et de mourir. Le bouton d'or l'observa resserrer sa prise sur son haut et son grelot, faisant blanchir ses phalanges. Nota l'élargissement de sa pupille ainsi que le voile d'eau qui envahit son œil valide. Elle prit une longue respiration, tentant vainement de retenir ses larmes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que la voir disparaître m'a fait si mal ?

Flowey posa doucement son front contre celui d'Heklev. Ses feuilles vinrent glisser sur ses joues pâles, essuyant les gouttes d'eau salée qui y glissaient alors qu'il tentait, dans un doux murmure, de l'aider. La jeune femme trembla avant de tomber à genoux à terre, serrant maladroitement son ami contre elle. Les sanglots qui agitaient sa poitrine redoublèrent. Elle avait mal, si mal… Sur sa peau, les échos se teintèrent de tâches grises et blanches, et semblèrent pulser légèrement, comme pour répondre à la douleur qui striait la psyché de la jeune femme.

Le bouton d'or attendit qu'elle se calme un peu avant de venir capter une nouvelle fois son regard. Cette fois, elle le laissa faire, et son œil valide se posa dans les orbes sanglants de son ami.

\- Tu aurais dû en parler avant tu sais…

\- Mais-

\- Il a raison bichette.

L'intéressée sursauta faiblement, tournant la tête vers les deux squelettes qui se tenaient en retrait, leurs achats à la main. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure une nouvelle fois, détournant le regard. Elle n'arrivait pas à les regarder dans les yeux. Elle se sentait ridicule. Faible. Inutile. Idiote.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- AH NON HUMAINE, TU NE VAS PAS RECOMMENCER !

La brunette se recroquevilla sous le ton de Papyrus, baissant la tête alors que de nouvelles larmes menaçaient de reprendre les chemins encore frais qui brillaient sur ses joues. Elle ne vit pas Sans jeter un regard noir à son frère avant de s'approcher d'elle et de glisser ses os sous son menton. Elle se laissa guider par les phalanges de la sentinelle et releva la tête, plongeant dans ses orbites alors que Papyrus s'approchait à son tour.

\- Tu n'as pas à garder ça pour toi seule, surtout si ça te ronge autant ma belle.

\- DE PLUS ON A BIEN VU CE QUE ÇA A FAIT LA DERNIÈRE FOIS QUE TU AS GARDÉ TOUT POUR TOI, HUMAINE.

\- Boss…

\- DONC MOI, LE GRAND ET TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, J'EXIGE QUE TU NOUS DISES CE QUI NE VA PAS LORSQUE C'EST LE CAS !

Un sourire timide se fraya son chemin sur les lèvres gercées de la jeune femme alors que la sentinelle levait les yeux au ciel. Le ton grandiloquent du garde n'arrivait pas réellement à cacher l'inquiétude sincère qui le traversait. C'était juste qu'il manquait cruellement de tact pour le montrer de manière moins agressive.

\- D'accord… Merci…

Sa voix apaisée fit sourire les monstres alors qu'ils l'aidaient à se relever. Sans lui passa une main dans les cheveux, Papyrus posa ses phalanges sur son épaule, Flowey reprit sa place habituelle tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur route, laissant l'étoile de sauvegarde luire silencieusement au niveau du carrefour.


	17. Grésillements

Dix septième chapitre en ligne ! La route reprend sous l'influence étrange des rêves d'Heklev.

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir ! Merci particulièrement à Cao et Floriane05 pour leurs retours et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Guest (je suppose que tu es UnderGalaxie), je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, mais je préfère que tu t'abstiennes de reposter ma fanfiction sur Wattpad ou ailleurs, et ce même en créditant mon nom. Je suis plus qu'ouverte aux traductions, mais même si cela est fait pour permettre à d'autres personnes de me lire, je refuse que cette histoire soit repostée ailleurs qu'ici et AO3 par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. J'espère que tu comprendras.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans une semaine~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 17  
** **Grésillements**

Heklev marqua un temps d'arrêt devant les cascades et les échos. Son œil valide flotta un court instant sur les reflets paisibles de l'eau. Le visage de la danseuse surgit au creux des chutes. Sa voix se mêla aux murmures des ondes. La jeune femme détourna la tête rapidement, reprenant sa route avant que ses compagnons ne remarquent quoi que ce soit. L'apparition se dissipa dans un battement de paupière. Son timbre se tu. Elle esquissa un maigre sourire. Oublier ce rêve, et la ballerine qui y dansait, risquait de prendre du temps. Beaucoup de temps… Qui sait, peut-être même qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en défaire.

Leurs pieds ne tardèrent pas à fouler le chemin d'herbes bleues qui se dessinait en une ligne lumineuse sur le sol plus noir que de l'encre, laissant derrière eux le bruissement de l'eau et des échos qui s'étaient éveillées à leur passage. Heklev leva ses paumes et souffla dessus, dans le vain espoir de réchauffer sa peau grignotée par le froid. Waterfall ne possédait pas les températures basses de Snowdin, mais les lieux étaient sans cesse recouverts d'un voile humide qui se glissait avec une étonnante facilité sous ses vêtements. Un frisson vicieux remonta le long de son échine. Sa chaleur corporelle ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre cela, tout comme elle ne pouvait rien contre la neige de Snowdin. Le processus était juste plus lent. Plus fourbe.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit un poids se poser sur ses épaules et autour de son cou. Elle leva la tête. Sans et Papyrus se tenaient face à elle, un sourire satisfait étirant leur expression, et faisant briller la dent en or de la sentinelle et frémir les échos du garde. Les doigts de la jeune femme se serrèrent sur la veste et l'écharpe qu'ils venaient de lui donner. L'aura des deux monstres l'entoura en même temps que la chaleur des tissus. Son sourire se fit rayonnant.

\- Merci !

Papyrus détourna le regard, ses os se colorant de rouge alors que Sans se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de la brunette. Sur son épaule, Flowey esquissa un sourire malicieux en observant l'embarras des deux frères augmenter. Ces deux-là avaient de la chance qu'Heklev soit trop rêveuse pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Du moins pour l'instant…

Leur petit groupe repartit rapidement, passant les plantes bleues et les lampes mauves qui perdaient peu à peu de leur lumière. Heureusement, les lueurs des magies de Sans et de Papyrus leur permirent de continuer à avancer sans trop de difficultés.

Un grincement métallique les figea dans ce qui semblait être un couloir. Papyrus tourna aussitôt la tête vers l'endroit d'où ils venaient, tendu, faisant signe à son frère d'avancer avec l'humaine. La sentinelle obéit sans discuter, se saisissant du bras de l'humaine pour l'entraîner avec lui au fond du couloir.

Un mur les arrêta cependant rapidement. Le garde les rejoignit rapidement devant l'unique fleur bleue qui y luisait, poings serrés, les os de son crâne léchés par les flammes rougeâtres qui s'échappaient de ses orbites. Derrière eux, le bruit d'armure se rapprochait. Heklev se raccrocha instinctivement aux squelettes avant de se sentir brusquement tirée en arrière, entraînant avec elle les deux frères derrière un rideau de végétation.

\- Fermez-là si vous voulez pas nous faire repérer !

Tous trois se figèrent mais obéirent à la voix. De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, d'autant que les cliquetis métalliques se faisaient de plus en plus audibles.

Ils purent voir les murs du couloir vibrer sous la magie d'Undyne, observèrent ses lueurs teindre de rouge les pétales bleutés de l'écho posée à quelques pas d'eux. La capitaine tourna la tête. Lâcha un grondement menaçant.

Une lance se ficha non loin d'eux, manquant de les faire sursauter. Heklev se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se raccrochant à Sans en tremblant. Ce fut encore pire lorsque, de dépit, la garde lança une attaque contre la fleur du couloir. La jeune femme se tendit et ferma les yeux, se recroquevillant un peu plus à chaque coup parvenant à ses oreilles. Sur sa peau, les échos se recroquevillèrent et tressautèrent. Ses doigts se crispèrent.

La garde ne tarda heureusement pas à partir, permettant au groupe de sortir de leur cachette. Monster Kid déplaça en dernier le rideau végétal et les observa. La brunette le remercia doucement. Sans lui… Un nouveau frisson parcouru ses membres, resserrant sa prise sur la veste et l'écharpe qu'elle portait. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, le monstre s'était déjà empressé de disparaître hors de leur vue, les laissant seuls dans le couloir désormais silencieux.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à repartir, empruntant le chemin qu'ils avaient loupé dans la panique. Leurs pas les menèrent sur un champ d'écho qui s'étendait des deux côtés à perte de vue sous la voûte minérale. Heklev s'arrêta. Cet endroit… Elle l'avait déjà vu…

Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, elle s'avança sur le champ à sa droite, passant entre les fleurs qui se mirent à chuchoter. Elle ignora Flowey, Sans et Papyrus qui se demandaient ce qui lui prenait. Ses pas l'amenèrent près d'un amas rocheux où elle se faufila en silence, rapidement suivie par les deux frères.

Elle s'arrêta enfin, immobile, face à une fleur écho plus vibrante que les autres. La poussière du sol n'avait, de toute évidence, pas été dérangée depuis un bon moment, et les ruines qui gisaient ça et là semblaient être assoupies depuis des dizaines voire des centaines d'années. Flowey regarda attentivement autour d'eux, étonné. Jamais il n'aurait pensé trouver un tel endroit ici, derrière quelques rochers masquant habilement l'entrée de cette grotte…

Inconsciemment, le bouton d'or resserra sa tige autour de la poitrine de la jeune femme qui ne prononçait toujours pas un mot. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Et ce n'était pas la sentinelle et le garde qui allaient le contredire. Tous deux se tenaient en retrait, clairement mal à l'aise. Il pouvait même observer leur magie s'agiter au sein de leurs orbites, sans raison apparente. Son regard se tourna vers son amie. Elle fixait toujours la fleur en silence, comme si elle était hypnotisée par les pétales qui pulsaient tranquillement devant eux. Un éclat étrange envahit les entrelacs violets de la jeune femme. La fleur face à eux frémit, l'amenant à poser ses yeux rouges sur les pistils dans l'attente de l'écho. Pourtant, aucun son n'en sortit.

Comme si elle ne devait plus jamais parler.

Sous sa tige, Flowey sentit Heklev trembler de plus en plus. Il se tourna aussitôt vers elle, l'appelant avec inquiétude avant de se figer face à elle. Une étrange aura noire surmontée d'un visage blanc entourait son amie qui, l'œil révulsé, se trouvait à la merci de longs fils noirs et gluants enserrant son âme.

\- HEKLEV !

Ses projectiles filèrent vers l'apparition soudaine, passant au travers sans rencontrer la moindre once de résistance. L'aura venait de disparaître, les laissant seuls alors que la jeune femme tombait à terre, livide. Flowey cligna des yeux lorsque le choc de la chute l'atteignit. Pourquoi est-ce que la brunette venait de s'effondrer ? Et pourquoi il avait la désagréable impression qu'il avait oublié quelque chose ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sans et Papyrus qui semblaient revenir à eux. Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt vers la demoiselle. Cette dernière finit par rouvrir les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, pâle et perdue.

\- Sans… Papyrus… Flowey… Qu'est-ce qui…

\- On ne sait pas bichette… Tu te souviens de quelque chose après être entrée ici ?

La voix de la sentinelle était posée et calme malgré le stress qui glissait le long de ses os. Cela ne fut pas vraiment arrangé par la jeune femme qui secoua faiblement la tête.

\- Non… Juste… J'ai cru entendre un drôle de bruit et…

\- UN DRÔLE DE BRUIT ?

\- Oui… Comme des grésillements… Et j'ai eu froid… Très froid…

Les trois monstres sentirent la jeune femme trembler contre eux. Papyrus la serra un peu plus contre son torse, lui frottant vigoureusement le dos alors que son frère tentait de la rassurer avec l'aide du bouton d'or. Tous trois ignoraient ce qui venait de se passer, mais une chose était sûre. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de cette grotte au plus vite. L'endroit était, peut-être à cause de la présence de l'écho et des ruines, bien trop pesant pour être honnête, et il était plus que probable qu'Undyne finirait par repasser par là. Ils devaient continuer avant qu'elle ne revienne.

Ils ne prirent pas la peine d'attendre que la petite reprenne assez de force pour marcher. Sans la prit dans les bras, aidé par la fleur qui se servit de ses racines comme d'un harnais de sécurité, et ils reprirent leur route sous la protection du garde. Le squelette serra un peu plus la jeune femme contre lui lorsqu'ils passèrent entre les échos, rendu mal à l'aise par leurs murmures indistincts.

Leurs pas les conduisirent, au bout de longues minutes, sur les planches du dernier pont les séparant de la sortie menant vers Hotland. Papyrus serra sa poigne sur l'os qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, et pressa son frère de traverser. Un mauvais pressentiment le tiraillait. Et son instinct ne le trompait jamais.

Un craquement de planches derrière eux les firent se tourner avec violence. Le garde haussa un sourcil, soulagé de ne voir que Monster Kid. Il devait reconnaitre au moins une qualité au gamin. Il était tenace dans son projet de fugue.

\- Alors comme ça vous aidez une humaine maint'nant ? J'aurais jamais cru ça des deux connards qui ne savent même pas se parler sans s'engueuler.

Ils se figèrent légèrement. Le ton du monstre était amusé et curieux. Il fallait dire que cette situation pour le moins particulière l'intriguait. Il s'avança un peu plus, ne faisant pas attention aux planches vermoulues et glissantes.

\- Mais faut croire que les miracles existent-

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La voix du garde royal était dangereusement calme. Le gosse haussa les épaules, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Moi ? Rien du tout, j'veux juste me barrer de ce putain d'endroit. Vous allez m'en empêcher ?

Il fit quelques pas sur les planches, ignorant les grincements menaçants de ces dernières. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque l'un de ses pieds dérapa et l'entraîna vers le vide. Heklev se redressa aussitôt dans un cri, horrifiée, et essaya d'aller l'aider malgré l'étreinte de Sans. Ce dernier échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec son frère qui, poussant un soupir, choppa vivement le mioche par le col avant de le reposer sur le pont, à un endroit où il ne risquait plus de retomber. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de la petite qui se calma immédiatement dans les bras de la sentinelle.

Soulagement qui fut de courte durée. Le bruit de l'armure de la garde emplit soudainement le silence, figeant les protagonistes de la scène. Monster Kid leur jeta un long regard avant de leur tourner le dos.

\- Barrez-vous. J'vais essayer de la ralentir un peu.

\- Mais…

\- Barrez-vous bordel !

Le garde jeta un regard appréciateur au môme avant de s'avancer vivement vers la sortie de Waterfall, suivant de peu son frère et l'humaine qui s'était tue sous le ton acéré du monstre, et ce malgré l'inquiétude qui dansait dans son iris. Flowey la rassura rapidement. Monster Kid ne risquait pas grand-chose à part une engueulade et une correction en bonne et due forme. Pas de quoi le tuer cependant. Ce qui n'était pas leur cas, loin de là.

Mais de toute évidence, ils allaient devoir une nouvelle fois se confronter à la garde juchée au-dessus du tunnel menant à Hotland. Son rire emplit leurs oreilles. Et elle fondit sur eux.


	18. Doute

Dix huitième chapitre en ligne ! D'un simple geste peut naître le doute.

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir ! Merci particulièrement à Cao et Floriane05 pour leurs retours et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans une semaine~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 18  
** **Doute**

Les parois du tunnel vibrèrent sous les caresses brûlantes de la magie d'Undyne, tremblèrent sous la force des coups qui s'échangeaient sous le plafond minéral reflétant des éclats verts et rouges. Une nouvelle fois, le trio esquiva les attaques de la garde de justesse, ces dernières n'ayant cessé de monter en puissance au fur et à mesure de leur confrontation. Les squelettes se retenaient à grand peine de contre attaquer et se contentaient de défendre leur position ou de guider la jeune femme dont l'âme brillait faiblement dans les airs. La capitaine de la garde leva une nouvelle fois le bras, un rictus sinistre déformant les traits de son visage et lui donnant une expression de damnée.

\- Crevez ! Crevez afin que nous puissions être enfin libres ! Que nous puissions enfin faire payer à ces stupides humains tout le mal qu'ils nous ont fait !

La lance frappa de plein fouet le bouclier vert projeté par l'âme d'Heklev, bientôt suivie par ses sœurs qui s'écrasèrent avec tout autant de violence sur ce rempart magique inopiné. La jeune femme s'accrocha un peu plus fermement à Sans alors qu'elle suivait religieusement les instructions de Papyrus pour placer cette protection éphémère. La voix rauque et étouffée du squelette lui indiqua les prochaines attaques. Droite, gauche, trois fois devant, trois fois derrière, droite, gauche... Les craquements des lances se brisant face au cœur en suspend masquaient les rires malsains d'Undyne qui se répercutaient contre les parois du tunnel. Un frisson glacial se glissa le long du dos de la jeune femme lorsque son âme perdit la couleur verte transmise par la première attaque de la garde. Sans la pressa contre lui, sautant hors de portée des armes qui surgirent du sol, avant de foncer, aux côtés de son frère, en direction de la sortie. Derrière eux, de lourds pas métalliques ne tardèrent pas à les prendre en chasse. Ils accélérèrent. Pas question qu'elle réussisse à les rattraper une nouvelle fois… Elle l'avait déjà fait trois fois, pas de nouveau bon sang !

Une chaleur étouffante ne tarda pas à les accueillir alors qu'ils foulaient enfin le territoire de Hotland. Flowey ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, se recroquevillant contre l'épaule droite de la sentinelle. Il détestait cet endroit. Il y faisait bien trop chaud et surtout… Il y avait « elle »… Cette foutue scientifique… Celle qui l'avait ramené dans l'Underground sous cette forme qu'il haïssait plus que tout…

Leur groupe s'empressa de passer le pont surplombant le fleuve de lave, grimaçant sous les effluves qui leur parvenaient. Des gouttes de sueur glissaient déjà sous les échos d'Heklev, les pétales de Flowey et les crânes des deux frères. Derrière eux, les pas métalliques de la garde se firent plus faibles, avant qu'un bruit sourd ne les fasse tous se retourner. Leurs regards glissèrent sur la monstre étendue sur le sol, clairement étouffée par l'armure qui lui brûlait les écailles et cette chaleur infernale qui formait un violent contraste avec la fraîcheur humide de Waterfall.

Sans en profita pour déposer la jeune femme à terre, non loin du distributeur d'eau placé là par il ne savait qui, mais qui tombait vraiment à pic. Après tout, dans son état, Undyne ne pouvait clairement plus les pourchasser, et la petite avait besoin de boire avant qu'ils ne continuent leur long périple. Son regard glissa sur son frère. Le squelette gardait ses yeux braqués sur la monstre, les poings serrés. Il l'avait déjà entendu se plaindre de sa supérieure, notamment de sa manie dangereuse de passer voir sa petite amie dans sa tenue de service, alors que cela risquait de la tuer sur place. Il le voyait hésiter. Après tout, elle restait sa chef, celle qui l'avait entraîné durant des années et des années, et même si leurs rapports étaient loin d'être au beau fixe… Elle faisait partie des rares personnes avec lesquelles il pouvait prétendre être proche, voire ami…

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler à son frère. Heklev venait de passer, un verre d'eau en main, et se dirigeait vers la garde. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis de choc, lorsqu'il la vit rafraîchir la capitaine. Un instant plus tard, lui et Papyrus se trouvaient à ses côtés, leurs phalanges enroulées autour de ses poignets alors qu'Undyne revenait à elle.

Ils se figèrent, incertains. Les yeux rouges de la monstre se posèrent sur eux. Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans ces entrelacs, juste un profond étonnement et du doute. Un doute qui se distilla encore davantage lorsque l'humaine sourit, visiblement soulagée de la voir se redresser malgré la peur qui faisait légèrement trembler ses membres.

Sans un mot, elle leur tourna le dos et retourna en direction de Waterfall. Elle ne pouvait de toute manière pas les poursuivre dans son état. Elle était trop faible, son armure trop lourde… Et… Elle devait une dette à cette gosse bien trop curieuse. En quelques gestes, elle avait réussi à fendiller ce mur de certitude qui s'était construit en elle au fil des années sous les ordres de leur roi suprême, Asgore. Les humains étaient censés être des créatures assoiffées de sang, des êtres qui prenaient du plaisir dans la souffrance des autres. Ils avaient tué leur prince des années plus tôt, ils avaient brisé l'harmonie fragile lors de la première bataille entre leurs deux peuples, et avaient détruit à jamais leur seul et unique espoir lors de cet évènement relaté dans les livres d'histoire. La famille royale n'était plus, et le roi, autrefois doux et bon, n'était plus qu'un seigneur sans merci dirigeant son royaume d'une main de fer.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu du tunnel, non loin du panneau lumineux annonçant les terres de lave. Elle connaissait Papyrus et Sans. Jamais ils n'auraient entrepris de suivre une humaine s'ils quelque chose ne les y poussait pas. Elle avait cru que l'iris particulier de la gamine les avait hypnotisés afin de faire d'eux des serviteurs soumis à sa volonté. Après tout, les documents d'Alphys prouvaient que ce type d'humains existait. Ils étaient forts, mauvais, et ne montraient aucune pitié envers leurs ennemis. Mais cette mioche ne correspondait pas vraiment. Elle était faible physiquement, avait refusé de la frapper, bon sang, elle lui avait même sauvé la vie ! Son regard se tourna vers l'entrée d'Hotland. Peut-être que finalement, les deux squelettes la suivaient de leur plein gré…

Une douleur lancinante se distilla dans son crâne. Elle planta les ongles de sa main droite dans sa tignasse rousse, un rictus de douleur tordant ses traits. Elle réfléchissait trop. Elle avait besoin de se reposer… Et après tout, Alphys et Mettaton sauraient quoi faire. Son rictus se transforma en sourire alors qu'elle continua son chemin, disparaissant dans les terres humides de Waterfall.

Lentement, Sans força Heklev à le regarder, ses phalanges glissées sous le menton pâle de la petite. L'iris violet se leva jusqu'à ses orbites. Hésitant. Fuyant. Un soupir s'échappa des dents acérées de la sentinelle alors qu'il la pressait contre lui et son frère.

\- Évite de nous faire des frayeurs pareilles à l'avenir ma belle.

\- IL A RAISON HUMAINE, TU AURAIS PU TE FAIRE TUER !

L'intéressée s'accrocha timidement à eux. Elle pouvait entendre leurs échos bruisser et sentir l'appréhension qui les avait envahis face à son geste. Geste qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle avait vu Undyne agoniser. Elle avait réagi en conséquence, sans réfléchir au reste, sans même penser à se sécurité. Comme d'habitude.

\- Je suis désolée… C'est juste… Je ne voulais pas la voir mourir…

Les deux squelettes échangèrent un rapide regard avant de la presser simplement contre eux, silencieux. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre comment elle faisait pour refuser à ce point de faire du mal aux autres. Ni réellement pourquoi. Oh certes, elle leur avait expliqué ses motivations, mais ils sentaient que quelque chose de plus profond, de plus insidieux, pliaient ses gestes dans cette direction qui leur paraissait si dangereuse, pour eux qui n'avaient connu que la réalité du « tuer ou être tué ».

Ils ne tardèrent cependant pas à repartir. La chaleur du fleuve de lave se faisait de plus en plus insistante, de plus en plus étouffante, et ils avaient besoin de trouver le prochain point de sauvegarde afin de ne pas perdre leur progression.

Il leur suffit de quelques pas pour apercevoir, à quelques mètres de là, la lueur si particulière de l'étoile flottant dans les airs. Rapidement, ils se dirigèrent vers elle et la jeune femme l'abrita contre s poitrine, un sourire serein habillant ses lèvres alors que les éclats de rire étouffés envahirent ses oreilles. La volonté coulant dans ses veines pulsa plus vivement, faisant renaître cette voix qu'elle avait fini par connaître par cœur, et qui s'était quelque peu tue depuis leur escale chez Napstablook.

 _« N'abandonne pas. Reste déterminée. »_

Heklev marqua un court temps d'arrêt. Quelque chose avait changé dans le ton. Elle le trouvait plus… Vibrant. Plus réel. Comme si quelqu'un venait de les lui souffler au creux de l'oreille avant de la laisser seule avec bien trop d'interrogations. Ses doigts agrippèrent machinalement le grelot qu'elle portait en pendentif, le faisant légèrement tinter avant de balayer rapidement ces pensées. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

Sur son épaule, elle sentit la tige de Flowey se raidir lorsque les gardes leur firent comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre l'ascenseur derrière eux, et ce malgré les menaces de Papyrus, leur supérieur, les obligeant à emprunter le chemin menant à l'étrange bâtiment qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir dans le lointain. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers son ami. Son expression était froide, distante, et ses orbes rouges vibraient d'une haine féroce et terrible qui se mêlait à une peur viscérale mais ténue. Elle frôla les pétales jaunes du bouton d'or, inquiète. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi…

\- Flo' ? Ça ne va pas ?

Les deux frères se tournèrent à leur tour vers la fleur, intrigué. L'intéressé baissa simplement la tête. Il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas. Il ne voulait pas recroiser cette foutue scientifique et ses foutues expériences dégénérées. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que la protection des squelettes calmera les ardeurs de l'autre cinglée.

\- Pas vraiment… C'est rien.

\- Sûr ?

Ses orbes se posèrent dans les orbites du garde et de la sentinelle. Une grimace étira ses traits. Depuis quand s'intéressaient-ils à son sort ces deux-là ?

\- Sûr… Juste, faites vraiment gaffe à vous en entrant dans le labo… Le docteur Alphys est loin, très loin d'être un ange.

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de continuer leur route. Il leur restait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Heklev frissonna, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment devant les lourdes portes du laboratoire, avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment avec ses protecteurs.

La chute en enfer pouvait désormais s'accélérer.


	19. Accusations

Dix neuvième chapitre en ligne ! Qui a dit que les cauchemars ne pouvaient pas nous briser ?

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir ! Merci particulièrement à Cao et Floriane05 pour leurs retours et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans une semaine~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 19  
** **Accusations**

La lumière des néons et de l'écran de surveillance soulignaient la scène qui s'était figée alors qu'Alphys sortait tout juste de la salle de bain du laboratoire, coupant le chemin au petit groupe qui l'observait avec méfiance. La scientifique sourit, étirant ses lèvres écailleuses en un rictus malsain qui laissait naître, dans les yeux injectés de sang masqués par les verres en spirale de ses lunettes, un feu étrange et instable qui raidit Heklev. La jeune femme se recroquevilla derrière Sans et Papyrus. Une terreur sourde se glissait dans ses veines. Elle ferma violemment sa paupière valide, serra sa poigne sur le haut de la sentinelle. Au creux de ses oreilles, les bourdonnements de l'écran et de l'éclairage augmentèrent de volume, devenant insupportables.

\- Je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt.

\- Laisse-nous passer Alphys…

La voix de la scientifique était rauque et éraillée, comme si d'innombrables morceaux de rouille s'étaient, au fil des ans, glissés dans son timbre particulier. Il n'y avait aucune peur, aucune appréhension, dans les légers tremblements qui parcouraient cette simple affirmation, juste quelque chose d'instable qui contrastait avec le ton bas mais posé de Sans. Le squelette pressa discrètement la main de la petite qu'il tenait entre ses phalanges. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'accrochait à lui à ce point, et il ne pouvait pas s'assurer de son état pour le moment. Alphys ricana quelques secondes, raidissant Papyrus qui grinça des dents.

\- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me faire quelque chose ? Vous allez me tuer ?

Le sarcasme vibra férocement dans l'air. La scientifique savait très bien qu'ils ne pouvaient rien lui faire. Son rictus s'agrandit. Dément. Le trio eut à peine le temps de la voir presser un bouton que du gaz envahit soudainement la pièce, montant peu à peu vers eux dans une odeur dérangeante d'éther. Leurs membres se firent lourds, leur vision se flouta, les sons se réverbèrent férocement au sein de leur boîte crânienne, les plongeant dans l'inconscience. Le rire hystérique de la monstre raya leurs tympans avant que sa voix, sifflante, ne vienne se glisser dans leurs derniers instants de lucidité en un message sinistre.

\- Vous ne sortirez jamais de ce laboratoire.

~o~

Elle flottait dans un monde noir et gluant, encerclée de murmures de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus sifflants, de plus en plus menaçants. Instinctivement, elle chercha à se boucher les oreilles et à se recroquevillée sur elle-même en un geste de défense, les membres gelés par l'appréhension qui se distillait tel un poison dans ses veines. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses articulations, si blafardes dans cet espace couleur de pétrole, se trouvaient enfermées dans l'étreinte d'ombres griffues qui la maintenaient au sol. Son cœur s'accéléra, sa poitrine se compressa. Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme tenta de bouger ses membres, prise d'une urgence de plus en plus effrénée. Les doigts se resserrèrent sur sa peau. Pressèrent douloureusement ses nerfs. Son souffle se coupa.

\- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir nous échapper ?

Les syllabes avaient finies par transpercer les innombrables grésillements qui rendaient l'air irrespirable. Heklev sentit la terreur étouffer le hurlement d'horreur coincé au fond de sa gorge. Un goût de bile tapissa son palais. Les voix, monstrueuses, dédoublées, glissèrent sur son cou, sur sa nuque, sur ses clavicules. Des larmes glaciales tracèrent leurs chemins sur la peau livide de son visage. Des rires retentirent. Emplirent tout l'espace. Se plantèrent dans sa poitrine.

Et elle les vit. Ces figures tissées de noir et où seuls apparaissaient des sourires blancs, décharnés et tordus qui dégoulinaient d'un trop plein de lumière crue. L'odeur de vase et de pétrole envahit soudainement les narines de la jeune femme, bientôt suivie par celle, plus ferreuse, du sang qui glissa en des coulées brûlantes sous les échos se teintant d'un rouge macabre.

La douleur fusa. Engloutit la moindre parcelle de son corps, le moindre nerf présent sous la surface fine de son épiderme bouffé par les fleurs aux senteurs d'ancolie et de lycoris. La jeune femme se cambra dans un hurlement inaudible alors que les mains continuaient de la maintenir au sol, malgré les spasmes qui se mirent à secouer ses muscles. Les rires autour d'elle se firent plus hargneux, plus malsain. Les bouches se sertirent d'éclats de poignards brisés et perclus de rouille, l'odeur de vase et d'algues en décomposition se fit plus intense. Heklev ne sentit pas le froid s'étendre davantage, pas plus qu'elle ne sentit les ongles en forme de serpe s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine et frayer leur chemin vers son cœur se débattant violemment au creux de ses côtes. Elle ne vit pas son âme se faire exposer crument au jugement de ces silhouettes cauchemardesques. N'observa pas les craquements s'étendre sur la surface rouge, ne contempla pas les pétales bleutés sortir du réceptacle. Non, elle ne voyait rien de cela, enfermée dans un brouillard sanglant où seuls perçaient les demi-cercles blanchâtres et déchirés de ses tortionnaires.

Une nouvelle vague de souffrance ne tarda pas à s'écraser sur les nerfs fragilisés de la jeune femme. Elle s'arqua davantage, l'œil valide noyé de larmes acides, la bouche tordue en un hurlement terrifiant. Sur son palais, la bile se mélangea au fer qui glissa le long de sa langue. Un poids vint presser sa gorge, coupant net les vibrations inhumaines qui en sortaient. Elle lutta, encore, faisant crisser les rires et les voix qui tournoyaient au-dessus d'elle. Le rouge se fit peu à peu grignoter par le noir. La jeune femme hoqueta faiblement, retombant sur le sol gelé de ce cauchemar. Devant elle, son cœur encore palpitant fut exposé et laissé à la merci des serpes noires et rouillées, durant ce qu'elle pensait être ses derniers instants de conscience.

\- On a pas fini…

Les doigts s'enfoncèrent violemment dans le palpitant tiède, dissipant le noir qui engluait sa vue. La brunette sentit chaque parcelle de son corps irradier d'une souffrance indescriptible, et vit, sur sa peau, les échos virer au noir de pétrole et étendre leurs racines en des traits de suie. Au-dessus d'elle, les fleurs recouvrant son âme s'y multiplièrent, et étouffèrent les dernières lueurs rouges sous leurs pétales bleutés virant eux aussi en couleur de cauchemar.

Elle cria, hurla à l'aide entre deux hoquets sanguinolents au goût de saule et de myosotis. Les chuintement et crissements des rires augmentèrent. Frappèrent ses tympans comme autant de coups de tonnerre.

\- Personne ne viendra te chercher…

\- Tu es seule !

\- Tu croyais vraiment valoir quelque chose ?

\- Qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme toi ?

\- Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une erreur !

\- Un monstre !

Les mots se fichèrent dans sa poitrine béante au rythme du sang qui gouttait au sol, sous le cœur crucifié élevé au-dessus de son ventre. Elle secoua faiblement la tête. Non, non, c'était faux, c'était…

\- En vrai, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une gêne pour les autres, tu ne vaux rien, t'es même pas capable de te défendre seule, c'est pour ça que tu utilises tes soi-disant amis, en leur faisant croire que tu tiens à eux ! T'es qu'un putain de masque !

Heklev déglutit, de nouvelles larmes grises glissant le long de ses joues devenues livides. Une figure se pencha sur son visage, venant y charrier une odeur pestilentielle. Son sourire s'agrandit, manquant de trancher en deux le tissage sombre de son visage.

\- Tu ne nous crois pas ? Pourtant personne n'est là pour t'aider, pas même ton cher bouton d'or ou tes putains de gardes du corps. Ils ont fini par comprendre ton petit jeu et ont préféré t'abandonner entre nos mains. Hey, tu croyais quoi, que ça allait durer éternellement ? Que tu allais pouvoir berner ton monde jusqu'à la fin ?

Son ton glissait dangereusement vers un crissement instable, comme si l'entité face à elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une voix enregistrée qui se corrompait au fil des secondes. Les ongles rouillés s'enfoncèrent dans la peau tendre de son coup, déchirant quelques pétales noirs, ravivant la douleur qui s'était faiblement calmée. Heklev hurla. La bouche béante se rapprocha de son oreille, pressant de plus en plus la gorge laissée à sa merci.

\- Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un déchet. Et tu ne pourras sauver personne.

La jeune femme hoqueta de terreur et de douleur, tentant désespérément de contrecarrer cette voix inhumaine et ces mots glacés. En vain. Lentement, elle cessa de se débattre, épuisée, le cœur en miette, son âme de plus en plus fragile. Sur sa peau, les échos se délitèrent en cendre, comme frappées par la détresse qui envahissait la jeune femme. Et si ses cauchemars avaient raison ? Et si depuis le début elle les fuyait à cause de cela ? Ses larmes se mêlèrent aux cendres et au sang maculant son visage, et se fracassèrent au sol alors que les figures s'effacèrent en des ricanements atroces, laissant une dernière phrase résonner dans l'espace vide et brisé de ce cauchemar.

\- Après tout, tu n'es même pas humaine…


	20. Expériences

Vingtième chapitre en ligne ! Alphys se sert d'Heklev comme cobaye, mais peut-être pas pour longtemps.

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir ! Merci particulièrement à Cao et Floriane05 pour leurs retours et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans une semaine~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 20  
** **Expériences**

Alphys observa la jeune femme allongée sur la table d'opération se cambrer encore une fois sous l'influence de Memoryhead qui, depuis quelques minutes, se tenait juste au-dessus de son visage, fouillant dans sa mémoire et son passé, perturbant son inconscience avec une joie malsaine qui faisait hurler et pleurer l'humaine sans même qu'elle n'ait à poser la lame de ses scalpels sur la peau pâle secouée de soubresauts. La scientifique esquissa un sourire amusé lorsqu'elle observa les pétales bleus se tacher de gris puis de noir, haussa un sourcil lorsque du sang se mit à glisser sous les tiges des fleurs. Elle n'avait pourtant pas ordonné à l'amalgamate de la blesser.

De nouveau, Heklev appela désespérément Sans, Papyrus et Flowey, tira sur les liens qui la maintenaient sur la table blanche, tenta, en vain, de se débattre et d'échapper à l'influence néfaste de ce qui la tourmentait au point de faire augmenter son rythme cardiaque en des pics de plus en plus frénétiques sur l'électrocardioscope. Alphys s'avança un peu plus, notant ses observations sur le papier qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. C'était une première pour elle que de pouvoir travailler sur un humain en pratique, et non en théorie ou d'après les notes laissées par son prédécesseur. Elle remit en place ses lunettes alors que la jeune femme retomba lourdement sur le matelas, son souffle s'amenuisant peu à peu, comme si elle s'étouffait sous la poigne d'une main invisible. La scientifique jeta un regard mauvais à l'amalgamate et lui ordonna sèchement d'arrêter. Pas question qu'il la tue. Elle avait encore besoin de faire des expériences sur elle afin de comprendre comment fonctionnait la détermination, dans le but de parvenir à briser la barrière si jamais le plan de leur roi échouait.

Un frisson saisit la monstre à la simple évocation de leur suzerain. Instinctivement, alors que le silence s'installait dans la pièce sentant le fer et le désinfectant, elle passa une main sur bras gauche, et y serra le creux de son coude durant quelques secondes avant de retourner son attention sur l'humaine. La plupart des échos étaient devenues aussi noires que du charbon, et il s'échappait de leurs pétales une odeur d'adonis et de soucis. Alphys attrapa une tige entre ses doigts écailleux. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de tirer dessus pour l'arracher du cou de la jeune femme. En un instant, la tige s'était dégradée, ses pétales décomposés. Il ne restait plus rien à part une cendre grise qui tâchait désormais ses ongles et ses écailles. Sur la machine médicale, la courbe du rythme cardiaque trembla un court instant.

D'un geste, Alphys activa l'interface de combat, se retrouvant enfin seule face à l'âme de l'humaine qui pulsait faiblement dans les airs. Le regard perçant de la monstre s'attarda sur les craquelures visibles sur le réceptacle, et tenta de s'approcher un peu plus dans le but d'examiner ces fissures pulsant d'une étrange lueur bleutée.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de toucher l'âme. L'aura rouge qui entourait jusqu'alors le réceptacle vira soudainement au noir et la repoussa, rompant sa concentration et la faisant reculer de quelques pas en arrière. Le charriot médical posé derrière elle se renversa sur son passage, et laissa tomber au sol les instruments médicaux qui y étaient posés dans un cliquetis métallique et désagréable. Elle releva aussitôt la tête. L'interface s'était rompue. Et l'humaine n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Lentement, Alphys s'approcha de sa cobaye, prête à se servir de la seringue qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche. Son attention était tout entière posée sur l'humaine, aussi ne fit elle pas attention à la fine racine qui déroba les clefs de cellules accrochées au mur avant de se rétracter silencieusement dans le couloir.

La scientifique se pencha sur le corps, intriguée. La gamine était vraisemblablement toujours inconsciente, alors comment avait-elle pu la repousser ? Et puis… Pourquoi diable voyait-elle désormais des veinules noires se répandre sur sa peau à partir des échos ?

\- Intéressant…

Un sourire malsain étira les lèvres de la reptile pendant qu'elle suivait la progression des veinules le long des veines, observant le bleu de ces dernières virer lentement au noir. Les fleurs grincèrent étrangement, leur odeur changeant pour quelque chose de plus nauséabond, plus proche du pétrole et de la cendre que de celle qu'elles dégageaient auparavant.

Soudain, le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme chuta brutalement dans un bruit strident, ne formant plus qu'une simple ligne sur la machine médicale qui hurlait l'urgence de la situation. Hurlement qui s'arrêta aussitôt que le cœur de l'humaine repartit quelques secondes plus tard grâce à Alphys. Cette dernière reposa le défibrillateur à sa place dans un soupir blasé. Elle avait fini par avoir l'habitude de ce genre d'urgence à force d'expérimenter sur des cobayes vivants, cobayes qu'Undyne et Papyrus lui fournissaient de temps à autre sur sa demande. Aucun n'était pour le moment mort sous ses doigts, mais elle se prenait parfois à penser qu'il aurait sans doute mieux valu pour eux que ce soit le cas. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait créé les amalgamates à partir de monstres qui avaient hurlés sans fin pendant des jours et des jours, qui l'avaient suppliés pour qu'elle cesse de les torturer avec ses expériences, et à la fin, elle avait refusé de les tuer, les enfermant dans ce laboratoire connu d'elle seule et de Sans. Jamais ils ne pourront revoir leur famille. Jamais ils ne pourront se défaire de leur état. Ils étaient condamnés à vivre ici jusqu'à la fin des temps, avec elle comme seule compagnie, au sein de murs où retentissaient encore leurs cris, leurs pleurs et leur haine.

Ses dents acérées s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans sa lèvre, y perçant les écailles qui laissèrent couler un mince filet de sang. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment de penser à ça. Pas encore. Alphys ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration quelques secondes avant de revenir à l'humaine. Les traces noires s'étaient rétractées sous les échos, y teintant la peau d'une couleur de suie qui n'était pas franchement pour rassurer. Elle avait suivi les pérégrinations du groupe par le biais de ses caméras. Elle avait vu combien Heklev était faible physiquement, et combien cette faiblesse s'accentuait sous le nombre de fleur qui grimpait sur ses membres. La scientifique frôla quelques pétales. La conclusion la plus évidente, à ses yeux, était que ces fleurs si propres à l'Underground, et à Waterfall en particulier, se servaient de l'humaine comme d'un terreau dans lequel puiser, un peu comme un parasite. Et tout tendait à prouver cela. La fatigue, leur avancement de plus en plus significatif sur le corps au fil du temps, le fait qu'il paraissait impossible de les arracher sans blesser leur porteuse… Hey, ce phénomène avait même fini par s'attaquer aux deux frères – elle allait devoir faire des expériences sur ces deux-là d'ailleurs, si ça se trouve cette contagion peut très bien s'étendre au-delà de leur groupe, et personne ne voulait cela.

Il y avait juste une chose qui clochait. Le lien que ces fleurs entretenaient avec la psyché de la demoiselle. Sa détresse psychologique avait, sans aucun doute, provoqué les changements de couleurs des pétales qu'elle avait pu observer par les caméras et en personne. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce mécanisme. Après tout, les parasites qu'elle avait étudié provoquaient souvent des changements chez leur hôte, mais jamais, au grand jamais, l'inverse !

Alphys jeta un coup d'œil sur les échantillons de sang qu'elle avait pu récupérer sur l'humaine avant de faire intervenir Memoryhead. Les résultats ne tomberaient pas avant un certain temps, l'obligeant à patienter. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle détestait foncièrement attendre pour avoir des réponses…

Elle baissa le regard vers la seringue qu'elle tenait dans sa paume droite, et observa la détermination violette qui y luisait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était tentant, bien trop tentant… Qui plus est, le corps des humains pouvaient stocker leur propre détermination en des quantités impressionnante, il était peu probable qu'il fonde sous une injection, comme le faisait celui des monstres.

Tranquillement, elle écarta quelques échos afin d'avoir accès au creux du coude de l'humaine. Ses lunettes à spirales brillèrent sous la lumière crue des néons, de même que l'aiguille qu'elle enfonçait dans la chair d'Heklev. Un instant plus tard, elle actionna le piston, envoyant le liquide violet dans les veines de la jeune femme.

Il fallut quelques instants pour que la détermination, pompée par le cœur affaibli de l'humaine, se répande dans les membres. La scientifique n'eut guère le temps de se pencher sur les effets de l'injection. Un bruit de course venait en effet d'attirer son attention vers le couloir menant aux cellules. Elle fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard rapide vers l'endroit où elle laissait habituellement les clefs des geôles du laboratoire. Un feulement de rage s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'elle s'empressait de saisir son portable. Elle allait avoir besoin des services de Mettaton sur ce coup-là. Et bordel qu'elle détestait faire appel à lui et à son égo surdimensionné. Un jour, elle allait finir par le tuer, pour sûr. Et elle était certaine de pouvoir compter sur Undyne dans ce projet.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour envoyer un ordre sec au robot, pas plus qu'il ne lui en fallut pour se saisir d'un scalpel et se mettre à côté de l'humaine, la lame posée sur la gorge à découvert. Sans et Papyrus débarquèrent quelques secondes plus tard, furieux et angoissés. Elle nota leurs points crispés, l'agitation de leur magie, et le raidissement qui étreint leurs os face au spectacle offert à leurs orbites. Un sourire mauvais déchira son visage.

\- Approchez encore d'un pas et je lui tranche la gorge.

\- Alphys…

Le grondement de la sentinelle ne la fit même pas fléchir. Elle avait l'habitude d'être en conflit avec lui. Après tout, ils avaient fait de nombreuses expériences ensemble… Son sourire resta, et elle appuya légèrement sur la peau pâle, y faisant couler un mince filet de sang. Les deux frères s'immobilisèrent définitivement, leurs échos se froissant et pâlissant sous les émotions les parcourant. La scientifique nota cette information dans un coin de son crâne. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que les fleurs des squelettes agissent comme celles de l'humaine. La contagion devait donc être, pour eux, définitive.

Un frémissement sous le scalpel lui fit légèrement tourner la tête vers l'humaine. Cette dernière semblait enfin réagir à l'injection, et des effluves noirs s'échappaient des pétales, laissant réapparaître leur couleur d'origine. Un murmure affaibli franchit les lèvres bleuies de la demoiselle. Et elle rouvrit son œil valide.


	21. Trahison

Vingt et unième chapitre en ligne ! La colère libère des secrets imprévus.

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir ! Merci particulièrement à Cao et Floriane05 pour leurs retours et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre une semaine de plus que d'ordinaire, mon IRL était bien trop chargé pour que je puisse écrire jusqu'à maintenant (oui c'est toi que je vise CAPES)... Normalement, je devrais pouvoir tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire, et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, je vous préviendrai via tumblr ou facebook.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans une semaine~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 21  
** **Trahison**

Ils s'étaient figés à peine entrés dans la salle d'expérimentation, leurs regards figés sur la lame qui scintillait sous la lumière crue des néons à quelques centimètres de la gorge pâle d'Heklev. Flowey crissa des dents, ses iris sanglants fusillant la scientifique qui se tenait face à eux, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, alors qu'elle leur faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle tenait la vie de leur amie entre le pouce et l'index. Et il savait de quoi elle était capable, il savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas si jamais ils se montraient trop menaçants envers sa personne. Sous sa tige, il sentit le garde royal se tendre, sentit la magie rouge s'agiter sous les émotions des deux frères dont les yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de l'humaine étendue sur la table d'opération.

Et il y avait de quoi. La simple tunique d'hôpital que portait Heklev ne masquait plus ses bras et ses jambes, et ils pouvaient désormais observer l'état d'avancement des fleurs. Les squelettes et le bouton d'or marquèrent un court instant d'arrêt, horrifiés. Ils savaient qu'Heklev était de plus en plus faible mais… Jamais il n'avait imaginé que son état s'était détérioré à ce point !

Instinctivement, ils s'avancèrent avant de se figer une nouvelle fois en voyant du sang glisser sous le scalpel. Le liquide était difficile à manquer tant il réfléchissait la lumière des lampes, vibrant presque sous les pétales noircis qui semblaient vouloir se déliter au moindre souffle de vent. Flowey se maudit de ne pas avoir été plus rapide. S'il l'avait été, Heklev serait peut-être consciente, peut-être que ses échos auraient gardé un peu de leur couleur originelle, leur laissant un espoir de la voir revenir… Là… Il ne savait pas. Il craignait le pire…

Sans jeta un très rapide coup d'œil au bouton d'or niché sur l'épaule de son frère. Il avait été le premier à s'être défait de ses liens magique, et s'était empressé de filer dans les couloirs, alors que Papyrus et lui tentaient désespérément de faire quelque chose contre les barreaux qui les enfermaient, rendus presque fous par les hurlements de la petite qui ne cessaient de rebondir contre les murs comme pour mieux souligner leur inutilité et leur impuissance. Ça, plus le fait qu'il les ait prévenus de la dangerosité d'Alphys avant même qu'ils n'entrent dans son laboratoire…

Un gémissement lui fit aussitôt tourner la tête vers Heklev. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua les volutes noires qui s'échappaient des pétales de la jeune femme, lui rappelant la crise de nerfs qu'elle avait extériorisé dans leur salon à Snowdin. Ses dents crissèrent légèrement, ses poings se serrèrent un peu plus alors qu'il suivit avec angoisse le retour à la normale des pétales qui se remirent à pulser faiblement de leur bleu si particulier.

Puis la petite rouvrit son œil valide, silencieuse. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur eux. Le trio frissonna. Alphys ricana.

\- Aurais-tu perdu quelque chose, humaine ?

Flowey ne put s'empêcher de feuler, furieux, son expression se déchirant avec une violence à laquelle ni Sans ni Papyrus ne s'attendaient. Des pétales blancs tournoyaient autour de ses corolles d'or. Sa haine obscurcit sa vue, détériora son jugement. Il allait tuer cette putain de folle. Il allait lui faire payer ce qu'elle venait de faire subir à Heklev !

La scientifique se tourna vers eux, posa son regard sur le bouton d'or. Son rictus se fit grimace dégoûtée. Ses iris s'enflammèrent de haine. Oh dieu, qu'elle pouvait abhorrer cette fleur… Et dire que c'était elle, et elle seule qui l'avait ramené à la vie. Et voilà donc comment il la remerciait, en mettant tout en œuvre pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, en s'échappant loin de ses labos alors qu'il savait très bien que son père avait prévu de le voir un jour ou l'autre, en répétant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle n'était qu'une folle furieuse dont il fallait se tenir éloigné, et maintenant en projetant de la tuer !

\- Qu'y-a-t-il, ô Prince Asriel, songeriez-vous à me tuer ? Vous, le lâche par excellence ?

Ses mots sifflèrent avec froideur dans l'air vicié de la salle alors qu'elle appuya un peu plus sa lame sur la gorge de l'humaine. Après tout, elle n'avait que faire de sa vie, seule son âme importait. Et elle préférait les maintenir à distance.

Son sourire se fit carnassier lorsqu'elle surprit les regards que s'échangèrent les deux frères, ainsi que le raidissement de la tige du bouton d'or. Tiens donc, ne leur aurait-il rien dit de son passé ? Mais de qui se moquait-elle, bien sûr qu'il ne leur avait rien dit !

\- Oh, aurais-je donc soulevé un point inconnu de tes nouveaux alliés ? Tu ne leur as rien dit ?

\- Tais-toi…

\- Tu ne leur a donc pas avoué que tu étais revenu parmi nous, et ce depuis des dizaines et des dizaines d'années ? Et ce grâce à qui ? À moi ! Je suis celle qui t'ai ramené d'entre les morts, je suis celle qui t'ai permis de revenir parmi nous, les monstres ! C'est moi qui t'ai redonné la possibilité de voir ta famille après que les humains t'aient massacré à la surface sans aucune pitié !

\- Tais-toi…

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait en échange ? Rien ! Tu t'es enfui comme un lâche lorsque ton père est venu me rendre visite dans ces labos, me laissant seule face à sa colère ! Et tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais, pas vrai prince de mes deux ? À moins que tu n'ais eu trop honte d'avouer à ton père la faiblesse qui t'a fait faillir face à ces humains et qui nous a tous condamné à rester enfermés dans cette putain de cage !

\- Tais-toi…

\- TU ÉTAIS NOTRE ESPOIR MAIS TU NOUS A LÂCHEMENT ABANDONNÉ, TOUT COMME TU NOUS ABANDONNE MAINTENANT AU PROFIT DE CETTE HUMAINE ! AS-TU DONC À CE POINT OUBLIÉ CE QU'ILS T'ONT FAIT À LA SURFACE ?!

\- TAIS-TOI !

Leurs mots s'entrechoquèrent violemment, les laissant presque à bout de souffle de part et d'autre de la salle d'expérimentation. Alphys se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, essayant de se reprendre. Elle avait besoin de garder la situation sous contrôle. Elle devait rester maîtresse de ses nerfs. Peut importait que son corps soit encore à ce jour marqué par les coups de leur si cher roi, peut importait que le prince se voile la face. Elle avait une mission. Une mission qu'on lui avait gravé dans la chair, qui l'avait poussée au bord du suicide à coup d'injections logiquement mortelles, qui l'avait obligée à faire des tests sur des cobayes vivants parce que ceux sur les cobayes en fin de vie ne donnaient pas assez de résultats !

Flowey, lui, se redressa sur l'épaule de Papyrus, envahit par une rage et une haine qu'il n'avait pas ressenties depuis bien longtemps dans son cœur. Sa vision se colorait de rouge, de ce même rouge qui teintait autrefois sa lame et les mains de…

Son regard fut soudain attiré par l'œil valide d'Heklev. Son cœur s'arrêta, avant de repartir violemment dans ce qui lui servait de poitrine. Cet éclat… Ce regard… Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, qu'une infime seconde, mais… Et si c'était… ?

Il se força à reprendre ses esprits. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Trop bien même. Il avait dû imaginer cet instant durant son court moment de haine et de rage, c'était la seule explication possible, pas vrai ?

Après tout, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle reviendrait ?

\- Flo'…

La voix affaiblie de la jeune femme lui fit aussitôt relever la tête. Elle souriait toujours faiblement, malgré la menace de la lame du scalpel qui continuait de luire sournoisement sous l'éclairage blafard des néons, juste au-dessus de sa gorge où avait séché un fin filet de sang entre les échos qui recommençaient lentement à se froisser. Un sourire qui le fit une nouvelle fois frissonner, ainsi que Sans et Papyrus, tant la courbure pâle de ses lèvres paraissait vaciller comme une faible flamme sur une chandelle.

Alphys commit l'erreur de se tourner un peu plus vers elle, étonnée par sa résilience. Ce fut suffisant pour que la magie de Sans la désarme et pour que Papyrus la plaque violemment contre le mur le plus proche, se souciant peu des instruments médicaux qu'il foulait allègrement au sol. La scientifique glapit de douleur, se recroquevillant légèrement contre le mur de béton alors qu'elle agrippait le bras du squelette et cherchait à reprendre de l'air. Le garde pressa un peu plus contre sa gorge, ses orbites léchées par les flammes magiques qui embrasaient ses iris sanglants. Il avait tellement envie de la tuer là, maintenant, tout de suite, lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait osé faire à la gamine qui se trouvait désormais dans les bras de son frère, au bord de l'évanouissement, le corps soutenu par les racines de leur ancien prince qui avait filé sur l'épaule de la sentinelle afin de l'aider.

\- Pap…

L'intéressé grinça des dents avant de s'écarter de la scientifique. Ils ne pouvaient pas davantage perdre de temps. Ils questionneront le bouton d'or sur le chemin. Quant à Alphys…

Un bruit métallique retentit entre les murs du laboratoire, les laissant échanger un regard avant de s'empresser de sortir, le garde arrivant, par il ne savait quel réflexe, à saisir les vêtements de la petite au passage.

Il leur fallait désormais fuir au plus vite le laboratoire.


	22. Fuite

Vingt deuxième chapitre en ligne ! Courir... C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir ! Merci particulièrement à Cao et Floriane05 pour leurs retours et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Navrée encore une fois de ce retard, je n'imaginais pas avoir autant de mal à écrire ce chapitre (et le fait que je sois en vacance n'aide pas des masses malheureusement). J'essaierai d'être plus productive, et si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me secouer un peu !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 22  
** **Fuite**

Ils couraient dans le dédale de couloirs du laboratoire, leurs pas se réverbérant contre les murs tâchés de sang et de cendre, couvrant les grincements métalliques qui semblaient lentement se rapprocher de leur position. Un juron étouffé s'échappa de la mâchoire de Papyrus lorsqu'ils croisèrent un nouvel amalgamate. Ses yeux pulsèrent plus ardemment, faisant reculer le monstre qui s'effaça pour leur laisser la voie libre dans un glapissement d'animal blessé. Le garde royal se crispa, ses jointures blanchirent sous les gants rouges de son uniforme. D'ordinaire, une telle marque de faiblesse et de soumission face à sa puissance lui procuraient une grande satisfaction. Pas là. Peut-être parce qu'il croyait reconnaître certaines de ses anciennes victimes dans les quelques formes fondues qu'ils avaient croisés jusqu'alors dans leur fuite. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il n'y avait aucune gloire à triompher de cobayes rendus craintifs par les sévices et les expérimentations de la scientifique royale.

Il ne savait pas.

Un gémissement apeuré lui fit tourner la tête vers le reste de leur groupe, posant ses yeux sur l'humaine portée par son frère et maintenue en place par les racines du bouton d'or – pardon, de _leur ancien prince_. Elle venait de se recroqueviller contre Sans, tremblant de tous ses membres alors que les pétales de ses échos se ternissaient de nouveau à une vitesse alarmante, laissant derrière eux une odeur douceâtre d'ancolie.

Il échangea un rapide regard avec la sentinelle. Ils ignoraient ce que lui avait fait subir Alphys, et Flowey ne leur avait pas apporté plus d'informations que cela lorsqu'il les a libéré. Il était arrivé apparemment trop tard, Heklev étant déjà évanouie au moment où il avait réussi à subtiliser les clefs de la scientifique. Le bouton d'or s'empressa de venir murmurer des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille de son ami. Papyrus grimaça légèrement. Le jaune de ses pétales, bien qu'affaibli, n'en était pas moins incroyablement violent comparé aux teintes de plus en plus fades des échos de la jeune femme. Il échangea un regard avec Sans. Ce dernier raffermit sa prise sur la demoiselle, hochant la tête avant de reprendre leur course. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de continuer.

L'agitation d'Heklev augmenta brusquement lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une salle plongée dans la pénombre, et où gouttaient trois lavabos ébréchés et sales plaqués contre un mur. Elle commença à se débattre, à tenter de s'échapper, paniquée, alors que son œil valide se noyait de larmes qui l'empêchaient de se raccrocher aux figures familières de ses amis, et que ses membres se trouvaient parcourus de tremblements de plus en plus prononcés. Ses gémissements laissèrent place à des cris et des appels à l'aide qui, bien que faibles, perçaient le silence pesant de la pièce comme autant de coups de tonnerre. Ses échos se flétrirent plus vite encore, laissant peu à peu place à une odeur infecte de pétrole qui semblait également s'étaler paresseusement sur la peau pâle de la demoiselle en des traits malsains couleur de suie.

La sentinelle fut obligée de s'arrêter, incapable de contenir l'agitation de la petite en courant. Hey, même en restant immobile, il avait un mal de chien à la garder dans ses bras !

\- SANS, QU'EST-CE QUE-

Papyrus se tut aussitôt en voyant la scène. Heklev se cambrait désormais à l'extrême, la bouche tordue dans un hurlement affaibli de pure détresse, faisant tituber son frère en plein milieu de la salle malgré l'aide de la fleur jaune qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer face à l'état de son amie. Mais le pire était l'amas informe qui venait de se glisser derrière eux. Une masse blanche qui ne ressemblait à rien, pas même à une fusion entre plusieurs monstres. Une abomination.

Le garde ne réfléchit pas. D'un geste, il enveloppa les autres de sa magie et les ramena violemment à lui tandis qu'une barrière d'os s'élevait du sol, coupant la route à la créature qui se jeta sur l'obstacle dans l'espoir, vain, de le traverser. Cette… Chose se mit à grésiller avec fureur, un peu comme les fréquences brouillées que pouvaient avoir les téléphones, arrachant de nouveaux cris terrifiés de la part d'Heklev.

Sans se raccrocha instinctivement à son frère. Les émotions de la petite, embrouillées mais à vif, se propageaient à ses propres échos, prenant le pas sur ses propres émotions par effet de résonance. Son souffle se coupa. C'était violent. Cru. Atroce. La terreur de la jeune femme envahit ses os, s'y répandant comme un poison fulgurant. De la sueur glissa sur son front. Sa vision s'obscurcit. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent… Il pouvait entendre des chuchotements se rapprocher, envahir son crâne, fracasser des syllabes contre les parois de son crâne… Ses phalanges se crispèrent sur le corps presque sans vie d'Heklev. C'était un cauchemar… Une torture… Qu'est-ce qui se passait bon sang !

\- SANS !

La voix de son frère le fit sursauter. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les tremblements de la petite s'étaient propagés à lui, ni qu'il était resté figé, légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même et la gamine. Il se rappela en quelques secondes d'un autre épisode. Celui du pont. Là où Heklev s'était désespérément accrochée à son cou en hurlant son nom. Était-ce parce qu'elle avait ressenti de plein fouet la haine et la rage qui détruisait son cœur en cet instant précis ? Un frisson lécha son dos. Jamais il n'aurait cru que les échos pouvaient représenter un danger autre que celui de leur apparition et de leur action sur leurs corps. Comme s'ils avaient en plus besoin de ça…

\- SANS, CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT, ON DOIT Y ALLER !

La sentinelle ne répondit pas, toujours victime de ce qui venait tout juste de se passer, ses oreilles toujours envahies de sons atroces. Si c'était ce que la petite entendait à chaque fois qu'elle faisait une crise de panique ou un cauchemar, il comprenait un peu mieux sa terreur. Et il se doutait qu'il n'avait eu là qu'un aperçu…

La poigne de Papyrus sur son épaule se fit plus forte, lui donnant un point d'ancrage sur lequel se concentrer alors qu'il se laissait guider par le garde vers la sortie de cette maudite salle. Sa respiration se fit moins hachée. Sa vision s'éclaircit.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se réjouir. Les grincements métalliques résonnèrent soudainement non loin derrière eux, les forçant à augmenter la cadence déjà soutenue de leur course désespérée. La jeune femme ne bougeait désormais plus, son œil valide s'éteignant petit à petit alors qu'elle fixait un point dans le vide. Elle ne réagit même pas lorsque Flowey l'appela.

La sentinelle grinça des dents tandis qu'ils tournaient une nouvelle fois au bout d'un couloir. Les pétales d'Heklev avaient cessé de se recouvrir de noir, et les filaments avaient arrêté leur sinueuse progression sur sa peau pâle, mais il craignait que le processus ne reprenne d'un instant à l'autre. Et cette fois, il se doutait qu'il n'y aurait pas de miracle. Pas sans le produit que lui avait vraisemblablement injecté Alphys… Pas sans l'aide de cette folle furieuse de scientifique…

Leur course continua un certain temps, raclant sa cage thoracique d'un feu de plus en plus dévastateur. Les échos qui poussaient sur ses os l'empêchaient de respirer correctement. Tout comme elles empêchaient Papyrus de parler normalement. Un sourire amer déchira son expression. La petite avait réinitialisé tant et tant de fois qu'ils devenaient à leur tour des cibles faciles à abattre. Malgré leur force. Malgré leur magie. Malgré leur réputation.

Il était cependant hors de question qu'ils la laissent tomber. Elle était leur seul espoir. Leur seule chance de briser enfin cette barrière qui les empêchait d'atteindre la surface. Et puis… Ils tenaient à elle. Sincèrement. Il avait bien remarqué les gestes de Papyrus à l'égard de la petite, la douceur de son regard lorsqu'il le posait sur les traits pâles de l'humaine lorsqu'elle ne le regardait pas. C'était sa manière à lui de l'intégrer à leur famille, de l'appeler « ma belle » ou « bichette ». Son sourire se fit un court instant plus tendre. Oui, Papyrus avait autant changé que lui au contact de la jeune femme. Il fallait juste espérer que cela ne les brise pas…

Leurs pas s'arrêtèrent brusquement face à un mur. Sans resserra ses doigts sur les côtes et les genoux de la jeune femme. Ils ne pouvaient plus fuir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Papyrus lâcher une bordée de jurons et se tourner vers le chemin qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, avant de se figer et de se placer devant lui et la petite. La sentinelle se tourna à son tour. Et grimaça.

\- Hello mes chères petites proies~


	23. Quiz

Vingt troisième chapitre en ligne ! C'est l'heure du show~

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir ! Merci particulièrement à Cao et Floriane05 pour leurs retours et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 23  
** **Quiz**

Alphys avait enfin fini par les retrouver sur les écrans de surveillance du laboratoire, dans une impasse située non loin de l'ascenseur menant à Hotland. Les yeux rouges et injectés de sang de la scientifique s'attardèrent sur l'humaine et Sans, se fichant pas mal du garde royal qui venait de se tourner et de se placer devant son frère et leur protégée dans le mince couloir. Quant à Flowey, la simple vision de ses pétales jaunes dans le coup de la gamine lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Elle se força à revenir sur ce qui l'intéressait en premier lieu. Les échos.

Elle ne fut pas réellement surprise de voir leur détérioration se trouver déjà à un stade si avancé. Après tout, Memory Head se trouvait sur leur route, et il y avait fort à parier que la mioche se trouvait désormais traumatisée par ce que l'amalgamate lui avait fait subir. La sentinelle, qui venait de reculer, avait de nouvelles échos qui pulsaient au niveau de ses phalanges. Alphys fronça les sourcils. Elle avait profité de l'inconscience des deux squelettes pour les examiner, ce qui lui avait permis de se faire une idée juste de leur état de santé. Or, elle était certaine de n'avoir vu aucune fleur sur les doigts de l'ancienne sentinelle, ni même de les avoir senti. Alors pourquoi diable ces échos apparaissaient-elles maintenant ? Etait-ce parce qu'il touchait l'humaine ?

La scientifique s'empressa de noter quelques mots sur sa feuille, songeuse. Elle avait observé le petit groupe durant presque tout leur trajet au sein de Waterfall, et elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'un tel phénomène. Peut-être trouverait-elle des réponses en visionnant de nouveau ses enregistrements, ainsi qu'en jetant un coup d'œil à l'ultime combat qu'Undyne avait mené face à eux ? Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y intéresser réellement, les quatre voyageurs s'étant présentés à son laboratoire avant qu'elle ne puisse voir ces éléments en paix…

Un mouvement sur les écrans la força à revenir à l'instant présent. Son sourire se fit carnassier. Mettaton venait de les engager dans l'un de ses jeux mortels. Elle espérait simplement qu'il lui ramènerait ses cobayes encore vivants.

OooOooO

Sans serra un peu plus Heklev contre lui, les yeux braqués sur l'espèce de calculatrice – boîte de conserve qui leur barrait désormais la route du haut de son unique roue. Les quatre bras du robot bougeaient avec excitation dans l'air vicié du couloir, les mains y étant attachées semblant vouloir s'élancer sur eux afin de mieux les étrangler. Cela faisait si longtemps que son émission n'avait pas eu un brin de nouveauté ! Quel délice cela allait être de pouvoir les démembrer en direct sous l'œil des caméras planquées dans l'ombre !

\- Vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance d'être tombés sur moi, l'implacable Mettaton, la star incontestée de l'Underground ! À présent, vous voilà coincés comme des rats dans ce cul de sac pour sauver la vie d'une vulgaire humaine~ Mais je vais me montrer, dans ma grande bonté, magnanime. Répondez correctement aux questions de ce quiz, et je vous laisserai reprendre votre route sans tenter de vous tuer. Il faudra juste mettre vos vie en jeu à chacune de vos réponses~ Prêts à tenter le chat mes petites souris ?

La sentinelle grinça des dents. Ce n'était pas une proposition. Ils allaient devoir vaincre ce cinglé lors de ce quiz s'ils voulaient s'en sortir vivants. Sauf que le moindre faux pas risquait de mettre un terme définitif à leur voyage. Et que l'émission du robot était connue pour être incroyablement difficile…

Son regard glissa vers son frère qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota durant tout le discours de leur adversaire. Ses orbites s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Papyrus… Souriait ?

\- TRÈS BIEN METTATON, MOI, LE GRAND ET L'UNIQUE SECOND DE LA GARDE ROYALE, PAPYRUS, J'ACCEPTE TON DÉFI !

L'intéressé se contenta de ricaner alors qu'une musique criarde et entêtante emplit soudain le couloir, accompagnée de confettis et de lumières rougeâtres qui soulignaient les taches brunâtres qui ternissaient les gants du robot. Sans se rapprocha discrètement de son frère, se demandant ce que cachait son sourire. Il n'allait tout de même pas jouer selon les règles de ce connard de présentateur ?!

Papyrus se redressa tandis que la première question lui fut posée. La réponse qui suivit fut rapide et incisive alors qu'il gardait inconsciemment un œil sur les autres, prêts à utiliser sa magie pour les protéger si jamais il avait besoin d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. Ce dont il doutait fort. Son sourire s'étira lorsque le jingle de réussite sonna délicieusement à ses oreilles, amenant le robot à le féliciter avec intérêt et surprise avant de passer à la question suivante.

Leur échange dura longtemps. Chaque question amena des réponses précises et nettes qui résonnaient sèchement dans l'enceinte du laboratoire, dans l'ambiance étouffante qui se chargeait de plus en plus en électricité. Mettaton frémissait de joie. Jamais encore il n'avait eu un adversaire qui avait ce niveau au sein de son émission télévisée ! Oh le challenge que cela représentait ! Alphys pouvait bien attendre longtemps qu'il exécute sa mission, il n'en avait pour le moment rien à faire. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de voir jusqu'où ce curieux garde pouvait bien aller. Une de ses mains saisit un nouveau carton jauni piqué d'une multitude de tâches brunâtre. Des étincelles crépitèrent sur ses bras. Oh oui, cette question allait déterminer si oui ou non il allait les laisser filer.

\- Bien mon beau, réponds à cette question et je vous laisserai filer sans plus attendre~

\- JE T'ECOUTE METTATON !

\- Quelle est la seule personne que dame Muffet a refusé de tuer ?

Un long silence s'imposa dans le couloir. Le robot grinça de joie. Personne encore n'avait su répondre à cette question, tant elle semblait étrange. La femme-araignée était connue dans tout l'Underground pour être une assassin incroyablement efficace et sans cœur. Alors l'imaginer laisser filer une de ses proies…

Papyrus grimaçait, refusant de perdre face à cette question. Personne jusqu'alors n'avait réussi à répondre correctement, et ce malgré les dizaines d'années de programmation que comptait le quiz. Le squelette pris une profonde respiration, se concentrant sur sa mémoire et sur les différentes réponses qui avaient été proposées au fil des émissions. Une seule personne ressortait de ses souvenirs. Une personne que tout le monde croyait disparue depuis si longtemps… Etait-ce possible que ce soit cela ?

\- Tic-tac, tic-tac, ton temps s'épuise mon cher~

Le garde se crispa. Il n'avait plus le choix. Restait à espérer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans ses estimations…

\- NOTRE ANCIENNE REINE, DAME TORIEL !

Le robot se figea, de même que Sans et Flowey qui se trouvaient toujours derrière lui. La réponse se répercuta contre les murs comme un grondement annonciateur d'un tremblement de terre. Papyrus activa discrètement sa magie. S'il s'était trompé, il n'avait plus qu'à empêcher leur adversaire de toucher son frère, l'ancien prince et la petite.

Un rire désaccordé brisa la tension qui pesait sur leurs épaules. Le présentateur n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient réussi à le mettre en échec, lui, le magnifique Mettaton ! Voilà bien une situation surprenante et nouvelle ! Oh que cela était plaisant !

\- Bien, très bien, c'est un sans faute ! Malheureusement…

Son timbre changea, devenant plus mécanique. Sa prise sur son micro se fit plus féroce, le brisant en miettes sous les yeux méfiants du petit groupe.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule personne qui vous barre la route. Et Alphys risque fortement de passer ses nerfs sur moi si jamais je ne vous ramène pas à elle, du coup… Je vous conseille de vous rendre gentiment mes chères proies~ Surtout que votre humaine ne semble pas en si bon état~

Sans jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Heklev. Elle n'avait pas bougé, ni même réagi, de tout le quiz, malgré les tensions plus que palpables qui s'étaient étendues dans le couloir. Sa prise se resserra sur elle. Il se pencha sur son oreille, juste au-dessus de Flowey qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

\- N'abandonne pas bichette…

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir si la petite l'avait entendu où s'il était déjà trop tard pour la ramener de l'étrange état dans lequel elle s'était murée. Un mouvement derrière le robot attira son attention ainsi que celle de son frère, les faisant se tendre. Les amalgamates se pressaient désormais dans le couloir, leur bloquant le passage, Memory Head en tête. Tous deux jurèrent entre leurs dents. En temps normal, ils auraient pu passer en force. Mais leur promesse résonnait à leurs oreilles. Ils ne pouvaient pas attaquer leurs adversaires. Ils étaient bloqués dans ce fichu cul de sac, et ce alors que la sortie se trouvait de toute évidence à même pas une dizaine de mètres de leur position !

Derrière ses caméras, Alphys sourit. Sourire qui ne dura pas lorsqu'elle vit soudain un passage se former dans le mur juste à côté de la sentinelle. Elle se redressa violemment de sa chaise, envoya valser des feuilles, les yeux rivés sur les écrans. Les fuyards venaient de s'empresser de prendre ce passage qui se ferma abruptement derrière eux. Un cri de rage pure s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle allait devoir aller elle-même leur barrer la route…


	24. Supplique

Vingt quatrième chapitre en ligne ! L'horreur d'une simple demande peut parfois être inqualifiable

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir ! Merci particulièrement à Cao et Floriane05 pour leurs retours et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 24  
** **Supplique**

Ils avaient repris leur course, s'empressèrent de tourner à l'intersection qui se présenta à eux. Gauche, gauche, tout droit, droite… Les virages et les couloirs se ressemblaient tous, et seules les plaques couvertes de runes accrochées aux murs leur permettaient de marquer une certaine progression. Ni Sans ni Papyrus ne prirent le temps d'y jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Pas maintenant qu'ils savaient à coup sûr que l'ascenseur ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. La sentinelle serra l'humaine blottie dans ses bras. Les étoiles de sauvegarde permettront de la sauver. Il le fallait, il-

Une brusque explosion face à eux dans le couloir les arrêta net. Le garde royal réussit à élever d'extrême justesse une barrière d'os pour les protéger du souffle brûlant qui se répercutait contre les dalles de ciment, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour leur permettre d'éviter les éclats de bétons qui avaient volé dans l'espace restreint du corridor. Ses dents crissèrent sous la douleur qui dévala ses nerfs, crissement bientôt suivi par un faible gémissement de la part de Flowey et un juron étouffé grommelé par son frère. Seule Heklev avait l'air de ne pas avoir été touchée. Ce qui valait mieux au vu de son état de plus en plus inquiétant…

\- Il est hors de question que je vous laisse vous barrer d'ici !

La voix d'Alphys couvrit les craquements du béton, mauvaise, sifflante. Sa main droite pressait un boitier noir recouvert de boutons, et, derrière elle, de petits cubes noirs flottaient dans les airs, pulsant paresseusement d'une lueur rouge qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à un compte à rebours accroché à une bombe.

La scientifique les observa se figer face au danger. Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas en arriver à cette extrémité, notamment parce qu'elle avait besoin de les avoir en bon état pour poursuivre les expérimentations en cours, mais elle n'avait plus réellement le choix. Les laisser lui échapper marquerait son arrêt de mort. Et elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Pas alors qu'elle avait enfin fini par trouver quelqu'un qui la comprenait et qui l'acceptait malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait commises. Son sourire se fit plus grand lorsqu'elle pensa à Undyne. Cette dernière lui aurait certainement ri à la figure si elle l'avait entendu, en tentant tant bien que mal de cacher les rougeurs qui n'auraient pas manqué de teindre les écailles bleues de ses joues. La garde royale ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle aimait elle aussi ces instants tendres qu'elles partageaient loin du regard des autres. Alphys le savait. Et elle savait aussi que si elle disparaissait, rien ne pourrait empêcher son amante d'aller combattre Asgore afin d'étancher sa soif de vengeance. Une vengeance qui ne servirait qu'à l'amener à sa propre perte. Et autant cela ne la gênait pas de mourir, autant imaginer Undyne à terre en train de baigner dans son sang lui retournait les entrailles et glaçait son âme pourtant devenue insensible à la douleur des autres.

Son regard sanglant, masqué par l'éclat de ses lunettes à spirale, sonda le petit groupe qui s'était figé face à elle et aux multiples détonateurs qui flottaient dans les airs. Elle pouvait voir la peur frémir dans leur magie, observait les pétales de leurs échos se froisser et pâlir. Ils avaient compris qu'ils ne pouvaient plus fuir.

\- Vous avez le choix. Ou vous me suivez tranquillement jusqu'à vos cellules ou vous mourez ici et maintenant sous l'action des nombreuses bombes que je contrôle. Je vous laisse une dizaine de secondes pour vous décider. Oh, et au moindre geste à mon encontre… Je fais exploser ce couloir.

Sans grimaça, la panique et le stress envahissant ses veines. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'échapper à la scientifique. Retourner sur leurs pas signifiait se retrouver nez à nez avec Mettaton et les amalgamates, et ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre Alphys qui, quoi qu'ils fassent, serait bien plus rapide qu'eux et enclencherait la destruction du corridor. Même Papyrus, malgré son entraînement effectué à la garde, ne pouvait les sortir de cette situation. Ils allaient devoir obéir si jamais ils voulaient s'en sortir.

Un mouvement au creux de ses bras lui fit aussitôt baisser la tête vers Flowey et Heklev. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'iris de la demoiselle qui s'accrocha au sien. Son âme fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était revenue, elle-

\- Sans…

La voix de la jeune femme était faible, bien trop faible, et l'effort que lui demandait cette simple prise de parole semblait bien trop important pour son corps. Le squelette rapprocha leurs fronts, essayant maladroitement de la rassurer et de la soutenir, aidé par Flowey qui soupirait de soulagement. Ni lui ni la fleur n'étaient prêt à entendre ce qui allait suivre.

\- S'il-te-plaît… Tue-moi…

Ses orbites s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Flowey se figea, un cri d'angoisse coincé au fond de sa gorge, les yeux dilatés par l'horreur. Mais il n'y fit pas attention. Les mots d'Heklev résonnèrent comme autant de coups de tonnerre contre les parois de son crâne, alourdissant ses membres et figeant peu à peu son âme. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la blouse et les échos de la demoiselle. Des Gaster Blasters apparurent, tournés vers lui, leurs gueules grandes ouvertes prête à décharger leur magie rougeoyante sur lui et la petite mais…

Ils ne tirèrent pas.

Un silence de mort envahit le couloir alors que des larmes embrasées glissèrent le long des os de la sentinelle, s'échouant sur les joues rongées de fleurs d'Heklev. Il n'y arrivait pas… Il ne pouvait pas faire ça… C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Qui lui disait qu'elle avait assez de ressources pour réinitialiser une nouvelle fois ? Qui pouvait lui assurer que cette mort-ci ne lui sera pas fatale ?! Il en avait assez de la voir succomber ! Il en avait assez de voir les pétales bleus grimper sur ses membres comme une gangrène mortifère ! Il n'en pouvait plus de hurler à chaque fois qu'il la voyait tomber, de voir la peine et la détresse traverser son frère et menacer de le briser… Ce dernier les observait d'ailleurs avec inquiétude et horreur. Bien sûr, il avait compris ce qui se passait. Il n'était pas stupide. Il ne l'avait jamais été…

\- Je ne peux pas bichette… Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te faire ça…

Les crânes des Gaster Blasters disparurent tout autour d'eux dans un souffle inaudible. Ses genoux lâchèrent, percutant le sol dans un bruit sourd alors qu'il la serrait fébrilement contre lui. Son âme et sa magie lui faisait mal, manquant de le briser alors que son frère se précipitait vers eux, inquiet au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait pas tuer la petite, vraiment, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser en lui refusant cette unique demande. Il ne savait pas par quoi elle était passée, il n'avait aucune idée de la douleur qu'elle devait endurer en ce moment même, alors que ses échos se noircissaient à vue d'œil sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire…

Heklev resta silencieuse, observant les larmes qui tombaient sur elle en une pluie mêlée de rubis et de verre. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé voir Sans et Flowey dans un tel état à cause d'elle. La sentinelle semblait sur le point de se changer en cendre sous la détresse. Le bouton d'or, lui, donnait l'impression de se noyer dans une horreur et une terreur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à appréhender.

Des gouttes transparentes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux. La culpabilité compressa sa gorge. Lentement, elle vint poser ses doigts sur les pétales jaunes et les zygomatiques de Sans, les amenant à croiser son regard. Un faible sourire courbait ses lèvres pâles. Elle força une nouvelle fois sur sa voix.

\- Je suis… désolée…

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre. Papyrus venait de les enfermer vivement dans l'étreinte folle de ses bras. La peur faisait frissonner ses os et noircissaient les fleurs qui parsemaient ses phalanges et sa mâchoire. Alphys et ses bombes pouvaient aller au diable pour l'instant. Son attention toute entière se portait sur ceux qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Il essaya de parler. De les engueuler. De leur hurler que si jamais ils s'amusaient à lui refaire le coup, ils allaient chèrement le regretter. Surtout Heklev.

Mais rien ne sortit. Sans doute à cause du choc. Seule son étreinte et les frissons de son squelette parlaient pour lui, rendant compte de tout ce qui tournoyait dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas revivre ce scénario une nouvelle fois. Plus jamais… Non, plus jamais…

Dans le silence du couloir, Alphys avait suspendu son geste face à ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Trois monstres, dont deux connus dans tout l'Underground pour être de véritables connards, refusant de tuer une humaine malgré ses propres désirs… C'était étrange. Absurde. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer cela. Pas même elle. Surtout pas elle.

Et pourtant, c'était ce qui se produisait devant ses yeux. Un miracle. Une anomalie. Sur le boitier, elle hésita à presser le bouton qui enverrait tout ce beau monde au royaume des songes afin de les ramener plus facilement en cellule. Et si, au final, cette humaine pouvait changer quelque chose à cette situation qui les étouffait tous ?

Son regard croisa celui d'Heklev. Un instant. Son hésitation se renforça, avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête. Les miracles n'existaient pas. Elle avait une mission à accomplir.

Son pouce activa les robots. Et le gaz se répandit dans le couloir.


	25. Promesse

Vingt cinquième chapitre en ligne ! Le passé est rempli d'actions que l'on regrette

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir ! Merci particulièrement à Cao pour son retour et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 25  
** **Promesse**

Le bruit des machines se mêlait à l'odeur du désinfectant et du sang qui empestait l'air lorsque Sans rouvrit les yeux sur le plafond grisâtre de la salle d'expérimentation. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remémorer les derniers moments qui avaient précédés son inconscience. Leur fuite, leur arrêt brutal face à Alphys, le danger de ses bombes, la demande désespérée d'Heklev, la douleur qui l'avait envahi à ses mots, son effondrement, les bras de Papyrus, les excuses malhabiles de la petite… Puis l'odeur étrange qui l'avait entraîné dans l'inconscience. Sûrement un coup de la scientifique. Un sourire amer traversa son visage, faisant légèrement crisser ses dents acérées. Bien sûr qu'elle avait profité de la situation. C'était tout à fait son style…

\- Enfin réveillé ?

La voix d'Alphys venait de sa droite, calme, posée, l'obligeant à tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il sentit les liens maintenir son cou, ses poignets et ses chevilles à la table sur laquelle il se trouvait allongé. Ses orbites croisèrent les lunettes de la scientifique. Cette dernière tenait entre ses mains son éternelle planche de bois et ses feuilles d'observations où couraient des notes illisibles pour la plupart de ses congénères. À côté d'elle se trouvait le chariot que Papyrus avait renversé peu de temps auparavant, chariot où brillaient seringues et scalpels sous la lueur blafarde des néons.

\- Où est la petite ? Et Pap' ?

\- Tiens, tu ne t'intéresses pas à ton propre sort ? Ça doit bien être la première fois. Quoi que non, j'oublie que tu faisais toujours passer ton frère avant tout le reste lorsque tu travaillais encore ici.

Son ton n'était ni amer ni amusé. C'était juste un constat. La sentinelle grimaça en la voyant s'approcher et se pencher sur lui. Il pouvait presque sentir son souffle s'échouer sur son visage.

\- L'humaine que vous semblez tant chérir est dans une autre salle. Et ton frère est dans une cellule avec ce… foutu prince.

La haine déforma un court instant ses traits et le ton de sa voix. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur la planche de bois, la faisant légèrement grincer avant qu'elle ne se relève, partant en direction des instruments posé sur la surface métallique du chariot. Elle posa son support et ses feuilles. Saisit une seringue. Le squelette frissonna en observant le liquide fluorescent qui y pulsait faiblement. Il déglutit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Alphys ?

\- Vérifier une hypothèse… L'humaine a extrêmement bien réagi aux différentes injections que je lui ai fait… Et si mes calculs sont exacts…

L'aiguille s'enfonça dans le bras de la sentinelle, lui injectant le liquide qui s'élança dans ses os et sa magie, le tendant aussitôt sur la table.

\- La même chose devrait t'arriver… Cher collègue.

OoO0OoO

\- Chara, attends !

Il courait après la jeune femme dans le dédale de l'Underground, suivant l'écharpe tricolore qui battait dans son dos au rythme de sa course. L'intéressée se contenta de rire, déboulant dans les ruines où elle s'était laissé tomber il y avait de cela plus de cinq ans. Ses cheveux courts reflétaient les rayons du soleil qui parvenaient jusque à eux malgré la distance, et ses iris rouges se posèrent sur lui lorsqu'il finit lui aussi par arriver dans les ruines où se prélassaient un champ entier de boutons d'or. Un soupir d'exaspération s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il la rejoignait, lui ébouriffant vivement les cheveux au passage. C'était une bien maigre vengeance comparée à la cavalcade qu'elle lui avait fait faire, mais il s'en contentait.

Le rire de Chara résonna joyeusement entre les pierres couvertes de mousse et de lichens. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, toute exaspération envolée. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, mais la jeune femme semblait beaucoup plus gaie et enjouée depuis quelques jours, alors que la maladie de leur père l'avait profondément affectée au point qu'il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver de nouveau face à celle qu'il avait rencontré en ces lieux peu après sa chute.

Son regard dériva vers les fleurs qui se prélassaient au centre de la clairière. C'était là qu'il l'avait trouvée grâce aux appels à l'aide qui lui étaient parvenus alors qu'il se baladait dans le coin. Leur rencontre avait été si étrange… Lui qui n'avait jamais vu d'humains autrement que dans les livres d'histoire s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec une adolescente couverte de blessures plus ou moins récentes, et dont le visage en larme cachait mal les cernes bleutées qui rongeaient ses traits et atténuait la pigmentation particulière de ses iris. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés, trop grands pour elle, et la seule chose qui semblait avoir de l'importance pour elle semblait être le pendentif en argent qu'elle serrait dans sa main droite. Et la jeune femme avait manqué de faire une crise de panique en le voyant. Elle l'avait supplié de ne pas lui faire de mal, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose une main sur son épaule, la tétanisant immédiatement. Il avait eu vraiment du mal à la calmer et à la rassurer. Le retour à la maison avait, pour cela, été particulièrement chaotique, entre les cris de surprise de ses parents et le stress de l'humaine qui cherchait à s'échapper le plus vite possible. Le moindre geste trop brusque menaçait de la faire fondre en larme, le moindre haussement de ton la figeait sur place. Elle avait mis du temps à s'intégrer à leur famille et à la vie de l'Underground, et à ne plus sursauter au moindre geste ou bruit soudain. Son mutisme et sa mélancolie s'étaient petit à petit effacés, mais, encore aujourd'hui, elle refusait de parler des cicatrices qui couvraient son dos, son ventre et ses cuisses.

\- Asriel ? Ça va ?

La voix de sa sœur le tira de ses pensées. Son sourire restait sur ses lèvres, mais il était plus doux, plus inquiet aussi. Le prince lui attrapa les joues pour la forcer à retrouver l'expression qu'elle arborait en arrivant ici. Pas question qu'il retrouve l'adolescente effrayée et dépressive qu'il avait rencontrée ici même.

\- Je vais bien Chara ! Par contre, pourquoi tu voulais qu'on vienne ici ?

L'intéressée émit un grognement sourd avant d'échapper à ses doigts, faisant quelques pas sans répondre. Son visage se tourna vers le haut du mont Ebott, laissant les rayons du soleil glisser sur sa peau et l'éblouir un court instant. Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Tu te rappelles pourquoi papa est tombé malade ?

La question le prit de court. Il observa la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos. L'écharpe tricotée par leur mère était enroulée autour de son cou et glissait dans son dos, se balançait paresseusement sous le léger souffle de vent qui caressait les boutons d'or. Malgré son pantalon noir, sa chemise blanche et son gilet sans manche, sa silhouette restait féminine et frêle. Trop frêle.

\- Oui, bien sûr mais-

\- Tu penses qu'il… Nous en veut ?

Asriel frémit. Il n'aimait pas ce ton. Sans un mot, il s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

\- Chara, c'était un accident, bien sûr que papa ne nous en veut pas !

\- Tu es sûr ?

Le prince grimaça face au frémissement qui parcouru les iris rouges. Il n'aimait pas ça. Vraiment pas. Instinctivement, il donna une pichenette à la jeune femme qui cligna les yeux de surprise, rompant son expression et l'impression de malaise qu'elle produisait sans le vouloir sur son frère.

\- Bien sûr que oui idiote ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne nous l'aurait pas dit si vraiment il nous en voulait ?

Chara resta silencieuse de longues secondes, semblant réfléchir. Finalement, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle lui claqua un bisou sur le front.

\- Tu as raison, désolée de t'avoir inquiété Azzie… Vraiment…

L'intéressé sourit, lui ébouriffant une nouvelle fois les cheveux en lui assurant que ce n'était rien. Les mots qui suivirent suspendirent son geste.

\- Au fait… J'ai une idée pour briser la barrière. Par contre, tu promets de n'en parler à personne ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- S'il-te-plait frangin…

Son mauvais pressentiment revint. Oppressant. Menaçant. Poisseux. Comme dans un rêve, il sentit son corps bouger et donner sa promesse. Observa le sourire de sa sœur se faire plus grand…

Et, sous les hurlements de Sans et de Papyrus, le souvenir se brisa et ramena Flowey à l'instant présent.


	26. Cauchemar

Vingt sixième chapitre en ligne ! Son sourire restait toujours le même...

Navrée de n'avoir sorti ce chapitre que maintenant, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire, et beaucoup de choses se sont produites d'un coup. Vraiment désolée de vous avoir ainsi fait faux bond, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Je pense que dès à présent je ne sortirai qu'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, cela me permettra d'éviter de me retrouver si soudainement à court d'inspiration, et me laissera plus de temps pour souffler et faire d'autres choses à côté. Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.

En tous les cas, merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir, et me motive toujours à continuer, même lorsque j'ai des passages a vide comme ça a été le cas. Merci particulièrement à Cao et Floriane05 pour leurs retours et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines.

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 26  
** **Cauchemar**

Les hurlements de Papyrus se fracassaient contre les murs de sa cellule, se mêlant à ceux de son frère qui déchiraient l'atmosphère viciée du laboratoire. Les doigts crispés sur son crâne, le garde se cambra une nouvelle fois, les orbites entièrement noires. La douleur qu'il ressentait était indescriptible. Jamais encore il n'avait vécu ça. Même pas quand lui et Sans étaient à la rue. Même pas lors de ses entraînements avec Undyne. Même pas lors de sa formation de garde ! Tout son être s'enrailla. Sa magie lui échappa, formant des os cassés et des Gaster Blasters déconstruits au sein même de la cellule. Des larmes de braises glissèrent sous les échos qui pulsaient violemment sur ses os. Ses doigts commencèrent à faire grincer sa boîte crânienne, des craquelures commencèrent à s'étirer sous la pression de ses phalanges. Il n'entendit pas le bouton d'or l'appeler dans un cri de frayeur. Ne perçut pas le tremblement des murs. Tout ce qui importait, c'était cette sensation atroce qui semblait vouloir détruire la moindre fibre de son être...

Un nouvel hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge, horrible, désespéré. Un flash sanglant envahit l'espace. Détruisit les murs. Les barreaux. Lézarda le sol. Fendilla le plafond. L'ancien garde n'y prit pas attention, tombé à genoux. La pulsation revint, sourde, malsaine, de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus audible, accompagnée de ce mal qui rongeait ses sens et sa vue de plus en plus floue.

Des images lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se revit mourir, encore et encore, sous les lances d'Undyne, revit les morts de son frère et d'Heklev. Avec ces souvenirs revinrent les douleurs des anciennes lignes temporelles. Un nouveau tremblement le prit alors qu'il s'effondrait à terre, ses cris étouffés par les échos qui semblaient grossir sur son crâne et ses os.

 _\- Pap'…_

Les yeux du squelette se rouvrirent brusquement. Au-dessus de lui, il pouvait désormais contempler le visage d'Heklev, ainsi que les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues pâles et s'échouaient sur son front. Plus aucune écho n'était visible sur la peau blafarde de la demoiselle, les pétales bleus simplement posés dans ses cheveux comme une banale parure qui lui était possible d'enlever. Elle ne portait pas non plus ses vêtements habituels, noirs et rouges, mais une étrange robe blanche et bleue, vaporeuse, qui lui était difficile à regarder tant elle paraissait lumineuse dans l'espace sombre dans lequel ils se trouvaient enfermés.

Doucement, les doigts de la jeune femme se posèrent sur le zygomatique gauche du squelette, venant y effleurer les fleurs présentes. Les pétales frémirent sous le contact de sa peau, et se mirent à bruisser dans un son cristallin qui atténua lentement le mal qui rongeait jusqu'alors le garde étendu à terre. Il ne s'en occupa pas, trop plongé dans les iris d'améthyste de l'humaine pour y faire attention. Ses larmes froides d'Heklev soulignaient les teintes étranges qui se mêlaient dans ses iris, exacerbant les filaments aux teintes violines qui se perdaient dans l'embrassade d'éclats bleutés rappelant les pétales des fleurs de Waterfall.

Il aurait pu rester longtemps dans cette position, à contempler les iris de l'humaine et à se laisser aller sous les caresses fragiles de ses doigts pâles. Les larmes d'Heklev se tarirent lentement sur ses joues, son sourire revint, timide, sincère…

Ce fut à ce moment qu'une lame lui traversa la poitrine. Le garde n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que, déjà, la pointe aiguisée de l'arme frôlait son crâne pour y déposer, en des gouttes sonores, le sang rouge et chaud qui glissait, en de minces ruisseaux au reflet de rubis, sur le métal étrange dont la noirceur se paraît d'arabesques palpitantes au couleur de couchant. Pas un son ne s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme. Ce fut à peine si elle battit des cils en penchant son regard sur la lame qui lui transperçait le corps. Son souffle mourut sur ses lèvres étrangement bleues d'où s'échappait paresseusement un liquide grenat au reflet de pétrole. Son sourire resta.

D'un coup sec, l'arme se retira des chairs de la demoiselle, laissant son corps encore chaud s'échouer sur le squelette encore sous le choc. La plaie ne cessa pas de saigner, imbibant le tissu de la robe, y marquant l'apparition d'une fleur de pavot dont les pétales mortifères tombés au sol formèrent un lac aux senteurs de rouille et de fer.

Papyrus se redressa et la serra contre lui, l'appelant d'une voix fragile, comme si l'évocation de son nom pouvait être suffisante pour rompre ce songe étrange et désespéré. Ses orbites se baissèrent sur le visage d'Heklev. S'accrochèrent à ses yeux. À son sourire. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait garder cette expression alors qu'il la sentait mourir contre lui. Non, il ne comprenait pas… Il frémit lorsqu'il la sentit glisser ses doigts sous ses échos. Les larmes du garde s'écrasèrent sur les joues livides, y laissant des fragments de braises. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose, ça ne devait pas être autre chose !

 _\- Pap'…_

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle. Son corps se ploya. La douleur réinvestissait ses os et son âme. Mais ce n'était pas la douleur de tout à l'heure. Non. Celle-ci était plus terrible encore. Plus glacée. Un gémissement s'échappa des dents serrées du garde. Ses larmes continuèrent à glisser sous les pétales bleus qui rongeaient son crâne.

 _\- Pap'…_

Il sentit les doigts se faire plus faibles contre son zygomatique. Il les prit entre ses phalanges, les y pressant désespérément. Son regard revint sur elle. Elle souriait toujours. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Des gouttes salées se formèrent au coin des yeux de la jeune femme, troublant ses iris. Dans sa main, il sentit des pétales tièdes prendre la place de la peau glacée. Son sourire ne bougeait toujours pas. Ne frémit pas lorsque les échos réapparurent sur son corps. Ne fléchit pas lorsque ses membres, devenus fleurs, se défirent dans l'envol des pétales sous l'action d'une brise inconnue. Papyrus tenta de la retenir. De la garder près de lui. En vain. Il était inutile. Il ne pouvait rien.

 _\- Pap'…_

Sa voix était devenue faible, si faible… Il arrivait à peine à l'entendre alors que leurs fronts se touchaient. Les lèvres bleues bougèrent doucement une dernière fois. Il déglutit.

\- PEUX-TU… RÉPÉTER, HUMAINE ? JE… N'AI PAS BIEN ENTENDU… IL Y A TROP DE VENT ICI…

Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent. Ses mots s'étouffèrent sur les échos et les larmes qui glissaient sur ses os. Les lèvres se contentèrent de sourire. Puis les derniers pétales s'envolèrent, laissant ses bras n'étreindre que du vide. La douleur explosa dans sa poitrine. Son âme pulsa un court instant dans sa cage thoracique. Puis ce fut le néant.

Ses orbites se rouvrirent sur le visage de son frère. La sentinelle se tenait devant lui, ses iris rouges réduits à un fin anneau où pulsait sa magie. Des traces de larmes restaient visibles sur les os de Sans, et le garde se demanda un court instant si lui aussi avait eu cette vision atroce. Il ne le repoussa pas lorsque son frère l'enlaça fortement contre sa poitrine. Lui-même enroula ses bras autour du corps de l'autre squelette. Il en avait besoin. Au diable les apparences.

Ce fut Sans qui brisa l'étreinte, se tournant vers Alphys qui, restée en-dehors de la cellule, se contenta de lui jeter des clefs avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfoncer dans les couloirs du laboratoire. Elle leur avait injecté assez de détermination, à eux et à l'humaine, pour augmenter leurs forces et soutenir le corps défaillant de la demoiselle. Avec cela, ils devraient pouvoir tenir tête à Asgore. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les écrans de contrôles, observant les deux frères et l'ancien prince se diriger vers la pièce où dormait Heklev, y entrer et l'emporter sans tarder. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Heureusement qu'elle avait rendu à l'humaine ses vêtements de voyage…

\- Je vois que tu as tenu ta parole Alphys.

L'intéressée se tendit avant de pivoter lentement vers la porte de la salle. Une odeur d'opium et de thé vint titiller ses narines alors que la silhouette de Muffet se découpait du mur du couloir sous l'éclairage froid des néons. Le sourire de l'arachnide se fit plus aimable tandis qu'elle portait à ses lèvres la pipe à opium qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

\- J'ai fait ma part du marché, à toi de faire la tienne maintenant... Muffet.

L'intéressée souffla tranquillement la fumée coincée entre ses lèvres sombres. Ses huit yeux fixèrent la scientifique.

\- Je sais Alphys. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler.


	27. Rencontre

Vingt septième chapitre en ligne ! Ils étaient forcés de la rencontrer.

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir, et me motive toujours à continuer, même lorsque j'ai des passages à vide comme ça a été le cas. Merci particulièrement à Cao et Floriane05 pour leurs retours et leurs soutiens et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines.

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 27  
** **Rencontre**

Le silence d'Hotland leur paraissait étranges tandis qu'ils y continuaient leur route, sur leurs gardes, leur magie pulsant sourdement dans leurs orbites avec une violence accrue. Tout leur paraissait trop calme. Trop vide. Les lasers, en marche depuis des décennies, ainsi que les pièges connus de la sentinelle, s'étaient désactivés à leur passage. Papyrus jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. Il tenait fermement la petite dans ses bras, aidé, comme d'habitude, par les racines du bouton d'or qui se trouvait sur son épaule droite. Sans lui rendit son regard. Ce n'était pas normal. Logiquement, ils auraient déjà dû courir pour sauver leur peau et celle d'Heklev sous la menace des gardes qui devaient patrouiller dans la zone et des différents monstres qui se trouvaient être tout aussi agressifs. Or, ils n'avaient croisés personne, pas même Vulkin ou Tsunderplane, qui étaient pourtant connu pour leur manie de sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait sur les routes d'Hotland. Oh, certes, l'ascenseur du laboratoire d'Alphys les avait permis d'éviter une grande partie de ce territoire, mais cela était loin de tout expliquer.

Le regard de Papyrus s'attarda un court instant sur Flowey avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur route. Le bouton d'or ne quittait pas des yeux l'humaine endormie, surveillant le moindre de ses gestes, apparemment inquiet au possible. Le garde avait toujours un peu de mal à accepter que cette fleur, qu'il pouvait détruire sans le moindre problème en quelques secondes, se trouvait être leur prince décédé depuis tant d'années. Personne n'avait jamais pu réellement savoir ce qui s'était passé, et des rumeurs s'étaient formées pour expliquer ce vide. Certains chuchotaient que c'était le roi lui-même qui l'avait tué suite à une crise de rage plus violente que les autres, d'autres affirmaient que c'était l'ancienne reine qui s'était rendue coupable de sa disparition, ce qui expliquait qu'Asgore l'ait fait mettre à mort. Pourtant, aucune de ces versions ne semblaient coller. Il manquait toujours quelque chose. Une pièce. Un élément que tous avaient finis par oublier au fil des ans, trop obnubilés par leur survie sous le règne tyrannique de leur souverain. Les monstres finirent par effacer de leurs mémoires ces rumeurs et le prince. Cela n'importait plus de toute manière, après tout, les morts ne pouvaient pas revenir à la vie.

Il fallait croire qu'ils s'étaient tous trompés…

Leurs pas résonnèrent dans le silence des lieux tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient du territoire de Muffet. Sans serra un peu plus Heklev contre son torse. Tout l'Underground connaissait la réputation de l'araignée, son goût du meurtre bien fait et des escroqueries menées d'une main de maître. Il était peu probable que leur groupe puisse s'en sortir facilement face à l'assassin. Sa magie pulsa, entourant son corps ainsi que Flowey et Heklev. Cette dernière émit un faible soupir. Il baissa le regard vers son visage. Sa paupière encore valide battit quelques secondes avant de s'ouvrir sur l'œil embrumé de la demoiselle. Le squelette sourit de soulagement, déposant un baiser sur son front avant de prévenir Papyrus qui s'empressa de venir à leurs côtés. Les doigts du garde se posèrent en tremblant sur la joue pâle de l'humaine. Remirent une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

\- BON RETOUR PARMI NOUS, HUMAINE.

Sa voix, bien qu'étouffée, ne parvenait pas à cacher le soulagement intense qui s'emparait de ses os. Un frisson lécha sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle sourit doucement. La courbure de ses lèvres pâles lui rappelait son cauchemar. Et s'il en croyait la raideur de Sans et de Flowey, il n'était pas le seul…

\- Merci… Où sommes-nous ?

Le timbre d'Heklev, calme et doux, rompit l'instant de flottement qui avait saisi leur groupe, leur permettant à tous de revenir à la réalité.

\- On est sorti du labo d'Alphys bichette… Et on se trouve non loin de chez Muffet.

La sentinelle observa la jeune femme se détendre dans ses bras, perdant la nervosité qui s'agitait au sein de son iris. La scientifique ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, même après l'avoir libéré de ses liens. Il n'avait pas non plus cherché à aller plus loin. Son instinct l'avait pressé vers Papyrus et Heklev, et ce n'était que maintenant, alors que les effets de l'injection finissaient de se stabiliser, qu'il s'en inquiétait. Qui sait ce que cette folle furieuse s'était amusée à lui faire ?

\- Muffet ?

L'interrogation était sincère. Sans cligna des yeux, surpris. Ils ne lui avaient pas parlé de l'araignée avant de partir ?

\- LA MEILLEURE ASSASSIN DE L'UNDERGROUND, ET REINE DES ARAIGNÉES. PERSONNE NE SAIT GRAND-CHOSE SUR ELLE, MAIS ON A PAS D'AUTRES CHOIX QUE DE PASSER SUR SON TERRITOIRE…

Le garde retira sa main des cheveux de l'humaine, se redressant pour jeter son regard sur la distance les séparant de l'entrée de chez la trafiquante. La sentinelle l'observa. Aucune peur ne traversait les orbites de son frère, juste un calme étrange mêlé de respect. Pour le respect, il pouvait comprendre, l'assassin étant connue de tout l'Underground pour sa soif de sang et sa cruauté, ainsi que sa fiabilité élevée. Mais le calme ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser de question. Papyrus venait de reprendre la route en silence, sa magie pulsant plus fortement au creux de ses orbites. Sans s'empressa de le suivre, ne faisant pas attention aux racines du bouton d'or qui se resserrèrent autour de sa taille et de celle d'Heklev, pas plus qu'il ne prit garde aux paroles étouffés de la fleur contre le cou de la jeune femme. Cette dernière lui caressa les pétales doucement avant de poser son front contre celui de la fleur, lui murmurant quelques mots avant de sourire. Les larmes de l'ancien prince redoublèrent, et il vint se blottir contre elle, lui faisant cligner des yeux de surprise avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans l'antre de l'araignée.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à se faire accueillir par un rire étrange qui résonna de toute part, empêchant les squelettes de localiser la maîtresse des lieux. Ils continuèrent à avancer, leurs yeux en alerte, prêts à se figer au moindre mouvement surgissant des ombres.

Tellement qu'ils en oublièrent de regarder le sol.

\- Il était temps que vous arriviez, je commençais à m'impatienter~

Le timbre de Muffet était grave, troublé par la fumée d'opium qui s'échappa tranquillement d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle observa avec amusement les deux frères tourner sur eux-mêmes et la chercher dans la pénombre de son territoire. Avec souplesse, elle continua d'avancer sur le fil tendu sous ses pieds, descendant lentement des hauteurs, portant sa longue pipe entre ses dents. Dans le noir, ses suivants fixaient de leurs milliers d'yeux ces intrus qui intriguaient tant leur reine, en particulier Cupcake qui grognait de frustration. Doucement, la trafiquante caressa le crâne de son animal de compagnie. Elle trouvera de quoi lui faire plaisir la prochaine fois. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de leurs visiteurs. Il était donc hors de question qu'elle le laisse les effrayer ou les manger.

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit leurs difficultés à avancer. Décidément, sa toile était toujours la plus à même de prendre les imprudents au piège. Un nouveau rire franchit sa gorge en les observant se débattre et s'empêtrer un peu plus dans ses fils. Ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol, les tissus de sa jupe se froissèrent dans un bruit agréable. Elle s'avança vers eux, apparaissant enfin en pleine lumière. Les perles rougeâtres accrochées au bout de ses cheveux sombres coupés au carré luisaient légèrement, à la manière de ses yeux et de la goutte pâle accrochée à son tour de cou, lorsqu'elle remit en place le boa qui lui ceignait lâchement la gorge. Elle ne fit pas attentions aux regards qu'ils lui lancèrent. Elle avait l'habitude d'être ainsi dévisagée lorsqu'elle daignait se montrer.

\- C'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer tous les quatre… Même si la surprise est moins grande pour toi, Papyrus.

Elle sourit au garde qui lui faisait face. Cela faisait quelques temps que lui et elle s'étaient croisés autour d'une proie commune, alors qu'elle chassait en dehors de son territoire histoire de ne pas perdre la main. Ils s'étaient bien entendus, l'admiration du squelette ayant flatté agréablement son ego tandis qu'elle avait été agréablement surprise de voir en lui un potentiel intéressant. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas pu discuter davantage que quelques minutes. Mais cela avait suffi pour lui laisser un souvenir agréable.

La trafiquante reprit la parole, coupant l'élan de la sentinelle sans guère s'en soucier. Elle était le maître ici. Peu lui importaient les convenances.

\- Inutile de me craindre, je ne vous barrerai pas la route.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas censée… Être avec Asgore ?

Les huit yeux de l'arachnide se posèrent sur Sans, calmement. Un étrange sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres laissant échapper des volutes grises.

\- Je vais vous expliquer…


	28. Vœu

Vingt huitième chapitre en ligne ! Du thé, et des explications.

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir, et me motive toujours à continuer ! Merci particulièrement à Cao et Floriane05 pour leurs retours et leurs soutiens et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**  
 **Vœu**

Ils s'étaient installés en face d'elle, nerveux, méfiants, face à trois tasses de thé fumantes posées dans des coupelles d'une blancheur éclatante servies sur des napperons brodés et une nappe aux teintes violines. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de l'hôte des lieux, faisant luire ses crochets sous la lumière douceâtre du salon de thé silencieux et vide. Bien sûr, ils n'allaient pas lui faire confiance si facilement. L'un de ses trois bras droits vint saisir la tasse servie face à elle. Les volutes de la boisson se mêlaient à celles qui s'échappaient de sa gorge avant qu'elle ne porte la céramique pâle à sa bouche. Ses huit yeux se fermèrent sous le passage du liquide bleuté sur sa langue. Il était parfait. Comme d'habitude.

La tasse fut reposée sur son socle dans un silence pesant. L'assassin ne s'en offusqua pas et reposa son regard noir sur ses invités. Les deux squelettes se tenaient sur leurs gardes, et entouraient de manière protectrice l'humaine qui semblait fort mal à l'aise, malgré les murmures du bouton d'or à son oreille. Elle s'attarda sur les frêles échos qui rongeaient le corps d'Heklev et ceux des deux frères. Ce phénomène lui était totalement étranger, malgré sa longue vie jonchée d'expériences curieuses. Même Toriel ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

\- Inutile de vous en faire, je n'ai pas empoisonné le thé ou les gâteaux présents sur la table. Ce serait une faute de goût impardonnable de ma part que d'employer de tels subterfuges.

Son sourire resta aimable alors qu'elle les observait se saisir enfin de leurs tasses. C'était l'un des rares interdits qu'elle s'était imposée dans sa ligne de conduite et son métier si particulier. Jamais son thé et ses gâteaux n'étaient empoisonnés. Sans doute à cause d'une certaine nostalgie, celle des jours calmes et tranquilles où son commerce de salon de thé était florissant et lui suffisait amplement pour engranger des bénéfices. Elle aimait toujours servir ses pâtisseries à ses hôtes de passage, et les voir apprécier le breuvage qu'elle leur servait dans des tasses classieuses où se trouvaient dessinées de délicates fleurs bleues ou mauves selon son envie du jour.

Ce jour-ci ne faisait pas exception, malgré la tension qui restait palpable entre eux, et ce alors qu'ils osaient enfin tremper leurs lèvres dans le thé aux reflets bleus. L'araignée sourit davantage en surprenant la fugace expression de surprise et de plaisir qui traversa leurs visages. Aucune personne dans l'Underground, excepté elle-même, ne savait faire ce breuvage si particulier qui était bien plus agréable et sucré que ceux distribués au marché noir et dans le commerce légal. Même Mettaton n'avait pas d'autre choix que de passer chez elle afin d'en boire.

Elle attendit tranquillement qu'ils finissent leur tasse, tirant une nouvelle bouffée d'opium de sa longue pipe noire et or, laissant la fumée de la drogue s'échapper de ses lèvres en des volutes grises caressées par les lueurs douceâtres des lampes. Elle leur jeta un nouveau regard. Sourit. Et laissa sa voix grave vibrer dans l'air.

\- Bien, maintenant que vous avez l'air un peu plus détendu, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Je ne souhaite pas vous barrer la route. J'ai bien conscience que vous ne souhaitez pas combattre notre _cher_ souverain pour le simple plaisir de le tuer et de laisser le trône à qui aura assez de forces pour le conquérir, et puis… J'avoue qu'en plus de l'intérêt que j'aurai à vous voir continuer votre route… Je le fais surtout pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que tu as déjà connu, petite humaine.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme. Observa la surprise puis l'incompréhension prendre leur marque sur les traits pâles d'Heklev alors qu'elle essayait de trouver, durant quelques secondes, de qui elle pouvait bien parler. Il était vrai qu'elle avait croisé tant de monstres qu'elle devait se trouver un peu perdue avec de si maigres indices. Muffet but une nouvelle gorgée de thé, tranquille, se souciant peu des deux squelettes pour le moment. Ils n'étaient de toute manière pas un grand danger pour elle.

\- Vous parlez… De Toriel ?

\- LA REINE ?

L'araignée reposa sa tasse, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Elle pouvait presque voir les méninges des deux frères et du bouton d'or se mettre en branle sous cette information.

\- C'est bien cela… La reine et moi nous connaissons depuis bien longtemps à présent, nous étions amies avant même que je ne sois chargée par Asgore de l'assassiner discrètement.

\- L'assassiner ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

Elle releva la tête, plantant son regard dans les iris rouges du bouton d'or. De leur ancien prince. Alphys ne lui avait pas dit quand est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire revenir à la vie l'héritier du royaume, mais il y avait fort à parier qu'elle l'ait fait bien des décennies après cet évènement…

\- Oui, l'assassiner… Je n'ai jamais réellement su pourquoi, que ce soit de sa part ou de celle de la reine. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le sang de six humains avait déjà coulé dans la salle du trône… Je ne sais pas si l'odeur de rouille a quitté la pièce depuis ma visite… Mais peu importe. Je n'ai pas accompli mon travail ce jour-là. Je n'en avais ni l'envie ni la volonté, et je lui ai juste proposé de prendre une tasse de thé avec moi lorsque j'ai fini par la trouver dans les couloirs du palais, en larmes et les yeux dans le vague. Elle n'a pas réagi lorsque je lui ai pris la main, pas plus lorsque je lui ai parlé…

Les yeux de Muffet se firent lointains. Elle revoyait la détresse qui étirait les traits de sa suzeraine, ressentait encore ce désespoir qui pesait tout autour de la reine comme une chape lourde et humide qui tentait de l'étouffer. Même une fois chez elle, entourée de l'odeur du thé qu'elle aimait tant prendre en sa compagnie, Toriel ne s'était mise à parler que de longs jours plus tard. Avant, ce n'était que des cris et des hurlements causés par des cauchemars, des pleurs alimentés par un chagrin qui avait réduit de plus de trois quart sa vie, tant il avait détérioré son espoir. Elle avait craint le pire lors de ces quelques jours. Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'Asgore avait voulu l'assassiner, afin de lui épargner toute cette souffrance qui la tuait à petit feu…

Mais elle avait fini par revenir. Par lui parler. Lui faire part de cette culpabilité et de ce vide, ce manque, qui emplissait son corps au point de dévorer toute chaleur au sein de ses membres. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour la soutenir et l'aider. Il y avait eu de nombreuses crises, des rechutes, mais au final, la reine avait fini par revenir. Changée, certes, mais par revenir…

\- Notre reine est restée chez moi un certain temps, avant de décidé de partir dans les ruines afin de se retirer et de faire enfin pleinement son deuil. Elle l'a fait également pour m'éviter les ennuis, du moins je suppose. Après tout, j'avais désobéi au roi, et si jamais il s'en apercevait, j'étais bonne pour la potence. Mais, avant de me quitter, elle m'a arraché deux promesses. Celle de ne pas chercher à la recontacter et…

L'assassin releva la tête, qu'elle avait baissée sur la tasse qu'elle enserrait entre ses doigts, et posa son regard sur Heklev. Avait-elle eu raison de faire une telle promesse ? Peut-être pas… Mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

\- Celle de laisser passer l'humain qui réussira à franchir la porte des ruines. Tu es celle qui a traversé les battants menant aux ruines. Je ne te barrerai donc pas la route.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles. Ce qui était normal. Muffet finit sa tasse, ne rajoutant plus rien alors qu'elle les observait prendre petit à petit conscience de tout ce qu'elle leur avait dit, même si elle ne n'avait pas tout raconté. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir le reste. Et l'humaine ne saurait jamais que ce simple geste lui permettait également de la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Toriel. Les araignées présentes dans les ruines lui avaient rapporté l'étrange phénomène qui s'était produit lorsqu'Heklev avait pris la reine dans ses bras, lorsque des fleurs jusque-là invisibles s'étaient révélées sous le toucher de l'humaine, avant de s'effriter sous l'étreinte et de disparaître dans un souffle de vent. Depuis, la suzeraine était plus calme, plus sereine. Et son espoir avait remonté.

L'araignée reposa sa tasse vide et se leva, froissant sa jupe pâle. Elle ne prit pas la peine de remettre en place son boa et fit signe tranquillement à ses hôtes de se relever. La toile ne les arrêtera plus à présent. Leurs échanges allaient se terminer.

\- Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à la sortie de mon royaume. Je ne peux vous déposer dans le palais royal et ainsi vous permettre d'éviter Mettaton, mais je peux au moins vous donner ceci pour le vaincre.

Elle tendit la main vers le ciel, attrapant nonchalamment le pistolet que ses fidèles serviteurs venaient de lui lancer. Elle l'avait trouvé un soir en se promenant dans l'Underground, et l'avait conservé jusqu'à maintenant, l'arme n'ayant aucune utilité pour elle du fait de l'absence de munition. Mais le groupe face à elle avait désormais assez de détermination pour l'utiliser. Elle le tendit à Sans lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de la sortie.

\- Tiens. Il a dû appartenir à l'un des six humains qui vous ont précédés. Maintenant, je dois vous laisser… Bonne chance pour la fin de votre voyage…

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'écouter leurs adieux. Elle n'avait jamais été bonne à ça. Tranquillement, elle s'enfonça dans son antre, amenant la pipe à ses lèvres avant de souffler des volutes grises. Elle avait exaucé le vœu de sa reine. C'était là tout ce qui comptait.


	29. Échange

Vingt neuvième chapitre en ligne ! Leur périple atteignait désormais le Core

Petit chapitre en avance avant que je ne vous laisse pour la Japan Expo ! Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir, et me motive toujours à continuer ! Merci particulièrement à Cao et Floriane05 pour leurs retours et leurs soutiens et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**  
 **Échange**

L'étoile de sauvegarde s'activa sous les doigts d'Heklev, effleurant doucement le petit groupe qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'hôtel de Mettaton. La chaleur suffocante d'Hotland avait cessé de les prendre à la gorge depuis que Muffet les avaient conduits jusqu'à la sortie de son antre, leur permettant de respirer plus facilement, et aux échos de reprendre des teintes moins pâles.

Heklev laissa ses doigts frôler les rayons d'or de l'étoile alors que les rires cristallins s'éteignaient doucement, disparaissant sous le silence étrange des lieux. Ici aussi, personne ne semblait présent. Comme si tous les monstres avaient décidés de disparaître afin de leur laisser le champ libre. Ce qui était assez étrange, compte tenue de la politique de l'Underground. Les squelettes observaient avec méfiance les alentours, restant près de la jeune femme, leur magie prête à déferler sa puissance au moindre mouvement suspect. Même Flowey, posé sur l'épaule de l'humaine, ne cessait de scruter les environs de ses pupilles sanglantes. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse de nouveau qui que ce soit blesser son amie. Peu importe s'il mourrait dans le processus. Il ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

La jeune femme ne tarda pas à relâcher doucement le fragment de lumière, le laissant flotter tranquillement dans les airs face à elle. Elle ne s'attarda cependant pas sur la pulsation solaire et douce qui brillait devant sa prunelle encore valide. Les mots de Muffet tournaient encore dans sa tête, et lui tiraillaient la poitrine. Sa main vint agripper son grelot, et le serrer fortement durant quelques secondes, son regard se perdant dans le vague. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ces révélations lui faisaient mal. Non, elle ne savait pas… Mais ça n'avait pas tant d'importance. Elle devait continuer. Encore.

Une légère pression sur son épaule droite lui fit tourner la tête vers Sans. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Rouge et violet. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. Les deux frères s'étaient montrés bien plus protecteur envers elle depuis leur sortie du laboratoire. La sentinelle n'avait d'ailleurs accepté qu'à contrecœur de la déposer à terre, malgré le fait qu'il commençait, lui aussi, à fatiguer.

Une nouvelle fois, elle ne remarqua pas la tension qui s'empara de son interlocuteur lorsqu'elle sourit. Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle sentait son œil droit faiblir lentement, doucement, comme pour lui indiquer un peu plus la faiblesse dans laquelle son corps ton entier s'enfonçait sans espoir de guérison. Elle devait désormais se concentrer pour ne pas voir le monde au travers d'un voile légèrement flou. Bien sûr, elle n'en avait rien dit aux autres. À quoi bon ? Ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, et cela n'aurait fait que les inquiéter davantage… Alors elle s'était tue, tout simplement, et ils avaient continués leur voyage.

\- Je vais bien Sans…

Encore et toujours ces mêmes mots. À force, elle risquait de ne plus comprendre leur sens, par ne plus les raccrocher qu'à un paravent qui lui servait à rassurer les autres. Son sourire ne bougea pas, doux, rêveur, tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur route en direction des portes de l'hôtel. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Papyrus qui l'enleva du sol pour la presser contre son armure au bout de quelques pas. Heklev leva un regard étonné sur le garde qui continuait simplement à marcher, Sans à ses côtés, alors que Flowey attachait son corps à celui du squelette grâce à ses racines. Elle pouvait marcher pourtant, alors pourquoi ?

\- TU TIENS À PEINE SUR TES JAMBES HUMAINE.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux de surprise, froissant les pétales des échos présentes sur son visage. Elle ne sentait aucune douleur dans ses jambes, juste un léger engourdissement…

\- Mais…

\- PAS DE MAIS ! TU AS À PEINE FAIT TROIS PAS QUE TU T'ES MISE À BOITER ! ET DE TOUTE MANIÈRE, COMME ÇA, ON IRA PLUS VITE !

Heklev voulu répliquer quelque chose, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, le regard du bouton d'or l'arrêtant net alors qu'ils passaient les portes de l'hôtel entièrement désert. Un regard où l'inquiétude et la peur se mêlaient à une supplique muette. Reste tranquille, laisse nous t'aider… La brunette baissa la tête, abandonnant toute velléité de se rebeller, acceptant de rester tranquille dans les bras du garde royal alors que leurs pas les menaient vers le cœur du Core, faute de pouvoir prendre l'ascenseur menant à la capitale.

La jeune femme frissonna en voyant les flots éclatants sur lesquels ils passaient. Sur sa peau, les échos se mirent à frémir et à bruisser de chuchotements indistincts, se redressant légèrement, leurs corolles s'étalant un peu plus alors que la sensation glacée et sourde coincée sous leurs tiges s'effaçait légèrement. Heklev ferma son œil valide, se blottissant un peu plus contre Papyrus. Un bruit liquide parvint à ses oreilles, lointain, très lointain, presque effacé, et une somnolence étrange pesa sur son esprit. De nouveau, la berceuse qu'elle avait entendue dans ses rêves revint, sans parole, juste un chantonnement doux qui apaisait ses émotions et faisait naître une nostalgie étrange au creux de sa poitrine.

Et puis… Une voix inconnue se détacha de la berceuse. Grave. Tranquille. Stoïque. Une voix qu'elle ne craignait pas, au contraire des sifflements qui hantaient sans cesse ses cauchemars. La jeune femme se concentra dessus, tenta de comprendre ces sons qui pour le moment semblaient vouloir lui échapper. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? C'était si étrange…

« Oh, tu es enfin réveillée ? »

Un sourire, des lunettes.

« Tu nous as fait peur tu sais, on a cru que tu n'ouvrirais jamais les yeux… »

Pourquoi est-ce que tout était si blanc ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu ne te souviens de rien c'est normal… »

Pourquoi… Est-ce qu'elle lui faisait confiance ?

« Hey, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'arrives pas à prononcer mon nom »

Quel nom ?

« Bienvenue parmi nous… Heklev »

Elle rouvrit son œil valide, perdue. Était-ce… Un de ses souvenirs ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi… À cet endroit ? Trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête, sapant ses maigres forces alors que leur groupe continuait d'avancer sur les pontons vides. Sur son épiderme, les fleurs de Waterfall avaient leurs pétales striées de rainures blanches qui pulsaient au même rythme que son cœur, sous le regard surpris de Flowey qui s'était posté face à elle. Elle lui sourit doucement, venant effleurer ses pétales jaunes sans un mot. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une invention de son esprit… Ça semblait être trop vague pour être un véritable souvenir…

\- Ce n'est rien Flow… Juste un drôle de rêve…

Le bouton d'or grimaça, venant se blottir contre son cou afin de la soutenir. Mais elle ne ressentait aucune tristesse, aucune peur… Ses doigts caressèrent gentiment les pétales de son ami, les yeux dans le vague, ressassant cet étrange échange qu'elle s'était sans doute imaginé dans son semi sommeil. Le timbre qu'elle entendait depuis son réveil dans les ruines revint doucement, timidement, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital. Mais sa timidité ne parvenait pas à masquer le fait qu'il était plus vivant, plus proche qu'auparavant, comme si quelqu'un était penché sur son oreille pour lui parler.

 _« Continue. Reste déterminée… Ils ont besoin de toi »_

Un sourire timide étira les lèvres de l'humaine dont les caresses s'étaient faites plus douces. Sourire qui ne resta pas, en sentant soudainement la magie des deux squelettes s'activer violemment. Apparemment, les couloirs n'étaient pas si déserts que ça…


	30. Toux

Trentième chapitre en ligne ! Heklev n'est hélas pas la seule à frôler de trop près ses limites...

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir, et me motive toujours à continuer ! Merci particulièrement à Floriane05 et à Cao pour leurs retours et leurs soutiens et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 30  
** **Toux**

Le couloir vibra une nouvelle fois sous la déflagration magique qui s'écrasa contre les murs, faisant crisser les dalles du sol craquelées par les précédents assauts portés contre le petit groupe qui tentait de passer les nombreux mercenaires se dressant sur leur route. Sans leva une nouvelle fois la main, appelant à la rescousse ses Gaster Blasters. Dans sa gorge, le goût étrange des échos se fit plus fort. Plus entêtant. Sa vision se flouta. Devint rouge. Rouge comme sa magie. Comme la détermination d'Heklev qui pulsait faiblement dans l'interface de combat.

Une attaque adverse vint frapper son bras droit, le faisant reculer en grimaçant et en jurant entre ses dents serrées. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller !

\- SANS !

Le cri inquiet de son frère transperça le brouillard de sa vue, le faisant sursauter de surprise. Instinctivement, il jeta un coup d'œil au garde tenant contre lui l'humaine et le bouton d'or. Des os lui servaient de bouclier sous les assauts des mercenaires, mais ça n'avait de toute évidence pas été suffisant pour leur épargner quelques blessures. Son regard se figea sur la demoiselle recroquevillée contre l'armure du squelette. Sur le liquide rouge qui perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Sa magie se mit à gronder entre les crocs des crânes, pulsant violemment. La couleur du sang éclaboussa les murs, dégoulina jusqu'au sol grillagé avant de tomber dans les flots éclatants passant silencieusement sous les passerelles. L'air vibra d'un goût étrange de fer et de feu. Leurs ennemis hésitèrent. Reculèrent. Etait-il à ce point devenu impressionnant ? Il n'en savait rien. Et il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, en cet instant, c'était de les vaincre, de leur faire payer le temps gâché à les combattre !

\- Sans…

La voix d'Heklev lui parvint faiblement. Il ne savait pas si c'était les bourdonnements envahissant son crâne sous la rage qui lui donnait cette impression, ou si c'était parce que la petite semblait de nouveau manquer affreusement de forces. Ses poings se serrèrent. Violemment. Son unique iris enflammé se posa sur leurs adversaires. Il ne pouvait pas les massacrer…

\- On vous laisse une dernière chance de filer…

Ses mots peinaient à franchir ses dents tant sa haine et sa rage pulsaient dans la moindre fibre de son être, résonnant dans les pétales des échos cachées sous son pull. Son aura écrasait l'espace. Le rendait étouffant. L'énergie des Gaster Blasters vibra d'une violence étrange et folle qui menaçait de se décharger à tout moment sur les monstres qui, prit d'une terreur inexpliquée, s'empressèrent de disparaître. Une grimace désabusée étira l'expression de la sentinelle. Lentement, il leva les doigts et les claqua dans le silence lourd du Core. Il était inutile pour lui de se fatiguer davantage et de perdre stupidement des forces. Un plus gros morceau les attendait dans quelques mètres…

Il ne put cependant pas faire trois pas avant de se retrouver à genoux au sol, une main devant sa bouche, une douleur atroce se répandant dans ses poumons comme un brasier venu labourer sa cage thoracique. Sa toux répandit sur sa langue un goût de myosotis. Des gouttes carmines aux reflets de feu se fracassèrent dans un silence assourdissant sur ses os. La sentinelle, durant un instant, fut fascinée par le contraste qu'offrait le liquide avec la blancheur de ses phalanges, avant de plisser les yeux sous la douleur d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Son regard se posa sur le creux de sa paume, alors que son frère, inquiet, s'était empressé de venir à sa hauteur, pressant son épaule d'une main alors que l'autre soutenait toujours Heklev. Il s'empressa de refermer ses phalanges. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils voient cela.

\- Je vais bien Pap'… J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes de repos…

La prise du garde sur son épaule se fit plus forte, l'obligeant à se tourner vers eux. Son regard se posa sur les expressions qui lui faisaient face : l'inquiétude sincère d'Heklev, la peur, plus discrète, de son frère mêlée à de la méfiance, et la suspicion de Flowey qui fixait son poing fermé d'où gouttait quelques perles rougeoyantes. Son poing se serra d'autant plus. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'ils voient ça…

Papyrus observa son frère se tendre sous la pression de ses phalanges sur son épaule, capta en silence l'expression fugace qui traversa son visage en observant la petite et le bouton d'or. Sans leur cachait quelque chose, il le savait, mais comme d'habitude, il n'osait rien leur dire… Il revit son frère lui donner de trop nombreuses fois sa part en prétendant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, ou juste cacher son état réel derrière la façade de son sourire trop grand pour être honnête. Combien de fois avait-il occulté ses os fêlés lorsqu'ils étaient à la rue ? Combien de fois s'était-il affamé pour lui donner de quoi manger, et avait ensuite menti pour ne pas l'inquiéter ? De nombreuses fois, trop pour qu'il puisse se rappeler de toutes avec précision. Instinctivement, sa prise se raffermit sur la sentinelle et la jeune femme blottie contre son armure. Il ne pouvait hélas pas l'interroger maintenant. Heklev avait besoin d'activer au plus vite une étoile de sauvegarde…

En silence, il se releva, aidant son frère à faire de même avant de continuer leur route. La fuite des mercenaires n'avait pas dû passer inaperçu chez les monstres déambulant habituellement dans les couloirs du Core, ce qui les laissait profiter d'un calme fragile jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre avec la star de l'Underground. Il espérait que cette dernière ne leur pose pas trop de soucis. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'épuiser davantage la demoiselle. Pas quand l'adversaire qui le suivait sur la liste se trouvait être Asgore.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. L'étoile les attendait, pulsant paresseusement de sa lueur dorée dans les airs. Cette fois, il ne reposa pas l'humaine à terre, la portant directement jusqu'à l'éclat de lumière malgré ses protestations affaiblies et malgré le frisson désagréable qui lui lécha l'échine lorsque la main droite de la demoiselle vint cueillir le point de sauvegarde et le presser faiblement contre sa poitrine. Durant un instant, un court instant, il put observer toute la fatigue et la faiblesse qui accaparait l'humaine avant que la lumière ne vienne lui redonner des forces, effaçant légèrement ses cernes, rehaussant ses joues de couleurs qui lui semblaient de plus en plus fragiles et pâles. Seules les fleurs échos paraissaient retrouver tout leur éclat. C'était pour cela qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à voir les premiers miracles des étoiles. Ces derniers ne se reproduisaient plus. Comme si, à force de réinitialisation, ils s'étaient effrités. Il craignait de plus en plus les morts de la demoiselle. Perdait peu à peu espoir face à son état si instable que même le bouton d'or ne la quittait plus des yeux, si ce n'était pour détourner rapidement le regard lorsque ses iris rouges menaçaient de trembler trop vivement.

Une nouvelle fois, il était impuissant. Elle dépérissait à petit feu. Ils dépérissaient à petit feu. À cause des échos. De leurs sentiments. De leurs inquiétudes. De leurs blessures. Des injections de détermination.

Ils le savaient. Pertinemment. Mais ils préféraient ignorer cet état, dressant autour d'eux un paravent de mots destiné à rassurer les autres, ignorant qu'ils utilisaient tous la même méthode. Si lui c'était pour tenir sa promesse jusqu'au bout, qu'en était-il de Sans ? De la petite ? Son frère pouvait avoir les mêmes raisons que lui, c'était même fort probable. Mais pour Heklev, c'était différent. Ni lui ni Sans ne savaient pourquoi elle voulait absolument continuer sa route, pourquoi elle refusait d'abandonner alors que son corps se délitait sous les pétales bleus rongeant ses membres. Non, ils ne le savaient pas. Et à vrai dire, elle ne semblait pas le savoir également. Elle avançait simplement, en souriant, sans se soucier d'elle-même. Prête à se sacrifier pour un but qu'elle avait oublié.

Et ça lui faisait peur. Ça l'horrifiait.

Sa prise se resserra sur le corps engourdi de la demoiselle, alors que la lumière de l'étoile de sauvegarde s'effaça doucement, la laissant respirer plus à son aise dans son étreinte. Flowey s'empressa de lui demander si elle allait bien. Papyrus retint une grimace en voyant l'état des pétales jaunes. Lui aussi avait souffert durant tout leur voyage…

\- Je vais mieux Flo'… Ne t'en fais pas…

Son sourire était le même. Doux. Tranquille. Résigné. Le garde ne dit rien, regardant autour d'eux. Il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Autant qu'ils en profitent pour se reposer un peu. Après tout, Mettaton pouvait bien attendre quelques minutes de plus…


	31. Assourdissement

Trente et unième chapitre en ligne ! Il est temps de se confronter à la star de l'Underground.

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir, et me motive toujours à continuer ! Merci particulièrement à Floriane05 et à Cao pour leurs retours et leurs soutiens et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre** **31  
** **Assourdissement**

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils étaient restés là, non loin de l'étoile de sauvegarde qui pulsait faiblement dans le silence froid du Core. Une heure ? Deux heures ? Plus ? C'était difficile à dire dans cet environnement étrange, et leur fatigue n'aidait clairement pas à se pencher sur la question, malgré leur courte sieste. Les squelettes se relevèrent en silence, Papyrus tenant toujours Heklev dans ses bras, et reprirent leur route. Ils ne sentaient aucune présence dans les parages, aucun regard extérieur sur leur groupe étrange et malmené par les échos pulsant sourdement sur leurs membres. Ils ne purent s'empêcher d'être soulagés à ce constat. Cela leur facilitait la tâche…

Ils parcoururent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de l'ascenseur les attendant au bout du couloir. Ils y entrèrent en silence, appuyant sur le bouton qui clignota avant de fermer les portes métalliques sur eux. Ils étaient proches, si proches de leur but. Ils devaient juste passer Mettaton et puis… Ils feront face à Asgore. À leur roi fou qui avait imposé la règle du « Tuer ou être tué » à tout l'Underground. Le garde serra un peu plus la jeune femme contre son armure, lui jetant un coup d'œil. Ses cheveux bruns lui collaient au front. Ses échos ne cessaient pas de pulser sur sa peau pâle, et leurs pétales striés de nervures éclatantes paraissaient s'étendre un peu plus, comme grandissant sur le corps affaibli de la demoiselle, manquant de cacher l'iris encore valide de l'humaine.

Le squelette détourna le regard, s'obligeant à regarder les chiffres numériques défiler au fil des étages. À sa gauche, Sans venait de plonger ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, tout aussi silencieux, les dents serrées. Même Flowey et Heklev restaient muets. Le premier parce qu'il n'avait certainement pas le cœur à parler, et la deuxième parce que son esprit était ailleurs. La voix grave résonnait dans son crâne, par-dessus la mélodie qu'elle entendait dans ses songes depuis son périple à Waterfall. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre les syllabes qui lui parvenaient, ne parvenait pas à rassembler ces sons en un ensemble cohérent de phrases. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentait que quelque chose se cachait derrière ça, quelque chose qui expliquerait son état, son amnésie…

Mais sa fatigue l'empêchait d'y réfléchir. De s'y pencher véritablement. Et puis, était-ce vraiment le moment de se soucier de cela ? Non, sans doute pas…

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur les informa de leur arrivée à bon port tandis que les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils en sortirent rapidement et tournèrent à droite, laissant derrière eux les battants métalliques se refermer. Là aussi, il n'y avait personne pour les accueillir. Sûrement un coup de Mettaton. Il voulait les avoir sur un plateau pour lui seul, afin de se donner en spectacle devant une audience friande de souffrance et de mise à mort. La main droite de Sans se serra sur le revolver laissé par Muffet, y jetant un rapide regard. Est-ce que cela allait vraiment les aider face au robot ? Ou n'était-ce pas plutôt un piège tendu par l'araignée afin de les précipiter droit dans les bras de l'auto-proclamée star de l'Underground ? Après tout, ils semblaient avoir entre eux des liens privilégiés…

Ses phalanges se serrèrent un peu plus sur l'arme vide. Ils ne pouvaient de toute manière pas faire machine arrière. La porte face à eux s'ouvrit, les amenant à une passerelle menant à une scène centrale plongée dans le noir. Les deux frères se regardèrent. Puis avancèrent. Le bruit de leurs pas sur la structure métallique déchira le silence pesant qui planait dans la salle. Derrière eux, l'ouverture s'était refermée. Cela ne les étonna pas.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés au centre de la scène que les projecteurs placés aux quatre coins de la pièce s'activèrent, les aveuglant de leur lumière artificielle. Heklev se recroquevilla instinctivement contre le garde, son œil valide plissé sous la vive douleur provoquée par cet éblouissement impromptu.

\- Bienvenue sur la scène de mon show, mes chères proies~

Mettaton se tenait face à eux, sa voix robotique laissant passer l'amusement et l'excitation qui parcouraient ses circuits au sein de son corps massif. Papyrus grimaça alors que l'interface de combat s'activa, les entraînant tous dans un combat qui promettait d'être âpre.

Et il le fut. La détermination coulant dans leurs os permis à Sans d'utiliser le revolver laissé par Muffet, mais ce ne fut clairement pas suffisant. Plus d'une fois, ils manquèrent de peu de faire toucher ou souffler par les attaques et les explosions de leur adversaire qui riait dans les volutes de fumée et les éclats de bétons sifflant dans les airs. Sur un panneau, il était possible de voir l'audience grimper, grimper. Cela augmenta la volonté du présentateur. Ses attaques se firent de plus en plus violentes. De plus en plus mortelles. Et cette fois-ci, aucune bonne réponse ne pourrait les sauver de ce fou-furieux.

Une nouvelle bombe fonça vers eux. La sentinelle la visa vivement, mais la manqua de peu sous les légers tremblements secouant son bras. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, essaya de l'arrêter avec sa magie avant qu'elle ne les touche, mais il n'en eut pas réellement le temps. Un pétale blanc siffla dans l'air avant de percuter la coque noir de l'engin explosif, le détruisant juste à temps. Sans jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Esquissa un sourire à l'intention de la fleur. Et repartit dans la mêlée.

\- Oui, OUI ! C'est cela, résistez-moi, combattez-moi ! Tentez de sauver votre misérable vie devant mes chers téléspectateurs ! Qu'ils voient combien leur idole est magnifique ainsi tâchée par le sang de ses proies !

Son rire se répercuta dans un éclat glacé contre les murs, assourdissant de folie et d'égo. Ses boutons semblaient pulser de plus en plus vite sur son corps de métal, teintant de rouge sang les lumières des projecteurs et la fumée qui s'élevait autour de lui.

\- Oui, tentez de poursuivre votre chemin coûte que coûte ! Mais à la fin, ce sera moi, le Grand Mettaton, qui aura votre peau ! Et alors je pourrais monter à la surface et massacrer tout ce qui s'y trouve ! Je réduirai l'humanité en cendre ! Je me servirai d'eux pour libérer les monstres et avoir la gloire et le respect qui me sont dû !

Sa voix semblait craquer sous les pulsions meurtrières qui transparaissaient dans ses gestes et ses mots. Un nouveau rire écorcha son timbre robotique.

\- Oui, je vous tuerai et plus personne n'osera se mettre en travers de ma route ! Je deviendrai une vedette ! Une légende ! UN DIEU !

Une nouvelle explosion fit trembler la scène et reculer le groupe. Les deux frères grimacèrent, commençant déjà à sentir le contrecoup de l'utilisation de leur magie. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moyen de le toucher et d'écourter le combat. Mais lequel ?

Papyrus leva des os hors du sol afin de les protéger de l'attaque de Mettaton derrière une barrière. L'impact le fit grimacer, le forçant à pousser un peu plus sa magie.

\- Pap' !

L'inquiétude dans la voix d'Heklev l'amena à poser son regard sur elle. L'iris violet fixait quelque chose sur son crâne. Elle leva ses doigts non loin de sa cloison nasale, tremblante. Ses orbites se froncèrent lorsqu'il remarqua un liquide bleuâtre tâcher la peau pâle de la demoiselle. Qu'est-ce ?

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre que ce liquide était de la détermination. Et qu'elle s'échappait par ses cavités nasales, un peu comme lorsqu'un monstre avait une insolation. Il voulut parler. La rassurer. Mais une migraine sourde et atroce le crispa, faisant tanguer sa magie. Et merde… Il avait dû trop forcer… Et son corps devait supporter assez mal les injections de la scientifique…

Le goût des échos envahit sa gorge et sa bouche, lui donnant envie de vomir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ça lui arrive maintenant, en plein combat ?!

\- JE VAIS BIEN HUMAINE… NE T'OCCUPE PAS DE MOI.

Sa voix était étouffée, comme si les lueurs des échos assourdissaient son timbre. Sa prise se resserra sur le corps d'Heklev, jetant un regard à son frère. Celui-ci venait de réussir à distraire suffisamment Mettaton pour passer derrière lui et appuyer sur l'interrupteur se trouvant dans le dos du robot.

Il n'eut pas le temps de regretter son geste.

Dans un flash aveuglant et un bruit atroce, la sentinelle fut renvoyée vers son frère, tandis qu'une épaisse fumée leur masqua leur adversaire. La voix du robot retentit. Suave. Malsaine. Et frissonnante de plaisir.

\- Oh oui~


	32. Explosion

Trente deuxième chapitre en ligne ! Viser juste, attendre le bon moment... Et survivre.

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir, et me motive toujours à continuer ! Merci particulièrement à Floriane05, à Cao et à shinonome04 pour leurs retours et leurs soutiens et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 32  
** **Explosion**

Une nouvelle attaque força Sans à plonger à terre, évitant de justesse le rayon laser qui frôla son crâne avant de former un cratère dans le sol, quelques mètres derrière lui. Grinçant des dents, il se releva, plantant son regard dans les quatre iris rouge lui faisant face, iris qui battaient en rythme avec l'âme fendillée, enfermée dans le tube rougeâtre servant de motrice au corps métallique agitant ses quatre bras dans un rire discordant. Mettaton n'avait encore jamais révélé cette forme au public, du moins dans ces souvenirs. Ce qui leur donnait un net désavantage. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir le vaincre sachant que ses attaques étaient plus rapides et plus violentes qu'auparavant ?!

Ses phalanges se serrèrent un peu plus sur le révolver. Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Pas maintenant. Un rapide regard lui confirma qu'il devait faire vite. La prise de Papyrus se faisait plus faible, ses os avaient du mal à tenir le choc, et surtout, sa détermination se rebellait, coulant sur ses os pâles en de légers filets bleutés qui pulsaient sous la lumière des projecteurs braqués sur leur groupe. Heklev le serrait dans ses bras, inquiète au possible, ternissant l'éclat des fleurs qui grimpaient sur son corps. Son âme pulsait faiblement dans l'interface de combat, fragile, si fragile. Il suffirait d'un rien pour la briser, pour la tuer et l'obliger à réinitialiser une nouvelle fois. Mais ils n'avaient clairement pas le luxe de se reposer dessus. Asgore était le prochain adversaire sur la liste. Ils ne pouvaient pas se perdre de perdre une réinitialisation contre la star auto-proclamée de l'Underground.

D'un geste sec, le squelette visa l'androïde et tira sur les câbles reliant le tube rougeâtre contenant l'âme de Mettaton à son corps artificiel. Il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose, après tout, le révolver donné par Muffet n'avait jusqu'alors donné aucun résultat.

Un trait jaune fila vers sa cible et la frappa dans un grésillement électronique qui stoppa le robot dans son avancée, l'obligeant à baisser les yeux avec surprise sur l'impact causé par le tir. Les doigts de Sans se crispèrent un peu plus sur son arme alors qu'un sourire mauvais étira son expression. Mettaton n'était plus intouchable. Ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir.

Il tira encore deux fois au même endroit, augmentant l'instabilité de leur adversaire. Cela finit par payer. Un premier bras se détacha du torse de l'androïde et tomba à terre dans un fracas assourdissant. Leur adversaire se mit à rire. Encore.

\- Pathétique, si pathétique ! C'est comme cela que vous croyez pouvoir me vaincre, moi, le grand Mettaton ? En utilisant un jouet ?

La folie et la rage tordirent ses traits faussement humains.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas me voler la gloire ! Jamais ! Je vais vous massacrer tous les quatre et je me servirai de vos cadavres encore fumants pour asseoir ma notoriété et mon règne futur !

Une puissante explosion vint soutenir ses paroles, noyant la scène au sein d'un nuage de poussière et de particules volantes. L'ancienne sentinelle grimaça. La flamme rouge léchant son œil droit crépita plus violemment, s'agita sur le crâne qu'elle léchait avec une impatience qui se répandit dans le corps du squelette. La silhouette de leur adversaire revint, difforme, son cœur blanc rougeoyant parfaitement visible au creux des volutes grises les entourant. Sans visa, tira. Les cris de rage lui apprirent qu'une fois encore, il avait fait mouche. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour faire tomber un deuxième bras, et ce alors que la fumée de l'explosion se dispersait lentement, permettant à Mettaton de les avoir une nouvelle fois dans son viseur.

\- Je vais vous massacrer !

Un nouveau tir arrêta le robot dans sa course. Des étincelles jaillissaient désormais de son torse, là où les tirs avaient laissés des impacts, et le tube se fendillait petit à petit, laissant gouter au sol un liquide orangé aux reflets de soleil mourant. Le même liquide s'écoulait de ses yeux et de ses dents acérées. Un hurlement s'échappa des cordes vocales synthétiques du robot. Sans esquissa un pas en arrière, grimaçant. Ses membres tremblèrent un court instant. Il appuya sur la gâchette.

Et la balle manqua sa cible. Un frisson d'inquiétude et de colère rampa sur les os de l'ancienne sentinelle tandis qu'il essayait de se reprendre. Ses projectiles manquèrent encore le robot qui se jeta sur lui, les griffes au bout de ses doigts fendant l'air dans un sifflement strident. Sous sa veste, les échos pulsèrent violemment, comme paniquée. Le goût des fleurs envahit sa langue. Âcre. Sombre. Lourd. Le bourdonnement qui avait envahi ses oreilles dans le couloir du Core reprit avec force, assourdissant son environnement, le faisant tituber sur ses jambes. Il se trouvait incapable de se concentrer sur la menace du robot fonçant sur lui et il observait, impuissant, l'éclat des griffes vibrer sous l'éclat des projecteurs en s'abaissant violemment vers son crâne. Il ferma les yeux.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit son corps brusquement tiré en arrière qu'il rouvrit les yeux et leva son regard. Papyrus le regardait avec inquiétude, horreur et rage, ses iris pulsant avec force sous la magie qui hurlait dans ses veines, malgré le liquide bleuté s'écoulant sur son crâne. Il le vit bouger sa mâchoire. Comprit qu'il lui hurlait dessus, une nouvelle fois, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre ses oreilles à part le bourdonnement assourdissant coincé au creux de ses tympans. Il se força à se concentrer. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui était si difficile bon sang ?!

Posé sur l'épaule de Papyrus, Flowey observa un court instant la sentinelle reprendre ses esprits. Nota l'effort qu'il fournit pour écouter son frère qui, mortellement inquiet, lui gueulait dessus d'une voix étouffée. Il grimaça. Il ne manquait plus que cela.

Son regard se posa sur le robot voûté qui les visait dans un sourire fou. La ronde des bombes et des lasers reprit, les acculant un peu plus, Papyrus tentant tant bien que mal de les protéger, serrant Heklev et Sans contre lui. Les os érigés en barrière tremblèrent sous la violence des attaques et le fracas des explosions, avant de se casser et de les laisser à la merci de ce fou-furieux. La fleur tenta bien de faire quelque chose avec ses pétales blancs. Mais il n'était pas assez puissant. Pas assez fort. L'impuissance le frappa de plein fouet, l'enrageant, ses maigres armes tournoyant à une vitesse folle autour d'eux. Un nouveau rire secoua le corps métallique de Mettaton, rire qui rebondit contre les parois de la salle.

\- Il semblerait que la victoire m'appartient mes chéris ! Alors faites-moi le plaisir de mourir en beauté ! Regardez toute cette audience ! Elle est là pour vous ! Pour votre mort ! Alors soyez prêts pour votre final resplendissant !

Deux tirs le touchèrent de nouveau, fendillant un peu plus le tube où pulsait l'âme fendillée de l'ancien fantôme. Sans ne le quittait pas des yeux, soutenu par son frère, le visant du canon du révolver encore fumant. Son sourire se fit narquois.

\- Oh, vous vous raccrochez encore à la vie mes petites proies ? N'avez-vous donc pas compris ?

Les bombes données par Alphys encerclèrent le petit groupe. Le garde royal ne pouvait certainement pas les sauver de tant de menaces. Pas alors qu'il se trouvait visiblement affaiblis par leurs échanges passés, et à cause des fleurs qui pulsaient sur son crâne et dont les couleurs se faisaient de plus en plus pâles. Dommage… Il aimait bien ce petit garde…

\- C'est moi qui mène la danse !

Les détonateurs s'enclenchèrent, et en un instant, la scène disparut dans un éclat si lumineux qu'il en vint à fendiller les lentilles des caméras situées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Les projecteurs s'éteignirent un court instant, ne laissant que le score d'audience éclairer la plateforme malmenée. Ses yeux artificiels se posèrent sur les chiffres et les courbes, un sourire ravi et fou aux lèvres.

Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de se réjouir davantage.

La sentinelle venait d'apparaître derrière lui, essoufflée, mal en point, mais le révolver toujours en main. Il tira vivement sur les câbles qui maintenaient en place ses jambes et ses bras, l'obligeant à se désarticuler au sol dans un fracas épouvantable. La dernière chose qu'entendit le robot fut la fuite du groupe vers le couloir menant à la capitale de l'Underground. Un sourire étira ses lèvres avant que la fin de sa batterie ne l'entraîne dans un sommeil forcé.

Jamais défaite n'avait été si magnifiquement filmée.


	33. Berceuse

Trente troisième chapitre en ligne ! Metatton est passé, et le plus dur reste à venir... Mais pas encore tout de suite.

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir, et me motive toujours à continuer ! Merci particulièrement à Floriane05 et à Cao pour leurs retours et leurs soutiens et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 33  
Berceuse**

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de courir qu'une fois arrivés dans l'ascenseur. Sans appuya violemment sur le bouton de fermeture des portes, la respiration sifflante, alors que Papyrus se collait contre une des parois en métal, épuisé et serrant toujours l'humaine contre son torse, tandis que Flowey restait perché sur son épaule droite. La disparition du paysage du Core derrière les battants métalliques les fit soupirer. Sans ferma les yeux, le front posé contre la surface froide qui vibrait sous ses os. Ils avaient réussi à passer…

La fatigue tomba brusquement sur son corps, le faisant trembler. Il grinça des dents, titubant sur ses jambes. Le bruit étrange qui avait envahi ses oreilles lors de leur combat revint. Ses doigts relâchèrent le révolver. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il flanche… Qui sait ce qui les attendrait à New Home… Il devait tenir, il-

Papyrus vit Sans s'effondrer soudainement à terre. Le garde tendit aussitôt la main vers lui, sa magie enveloppant le corps du plus petit squelette in extremis avant de le ramener contre lui. La douleur qui fusa dans sa poitrine le fit grimacer avant qu'il n'observe son frère avec une inquiétude qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler. Les fleurs de la sentinelle pulsaient très faiblement entre ses côtes, et des gouttes de sueur glissaient le long des os de son crâne sous la fièvre qu'il sentait sous ses phalanges. Il avait trop usé de ses forces… Tout comme lui. Il ne savait pas s'il allait réussir à tenir encore longtemps à ce rythme. Le goût des échos dans sa bouche lui donnait envie de vomir, et leur parfum entêtant lui donnait une migraine qui ne semblait pas aller en s'arrangeant. Faiblement, le garde serra Sans et Heklev contre lui alors que les étages défilaient paresseusement devant ses yeux. Ils étaient allés si loin… Asgore était si proche… Est-ce qu'ils pourront tenir face à lui ? La puissance de leur souverain était grande, bien trop grande pour qu'ils puissent espérer ne serait-ce qu'érafler l'armure qu'il portait sans cesse depuis la mort du prince…

Son regard glissa vers la fleur jaune installée sur son épaule. Sans et lui avaient oublié de lui poser des questions après leur fuite du laboratoire tant ils s'étaient trouvés dans l'urgence mais… Vu qu'ils allaient devoir se poser… Peut-être qu'il acceptera de les éclairer. De leur expliquer.

Sa poigne se fit légèrement plus forte. Non. Pas peut-être. Il allait répondre à leurs interrogations. Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives pour celui qui avait, indirectement, plongé leur monde dans ce désespoir poisseux et cette mentalité qui les enchaînait à une vie de violence qu'aucun d'entre eux ne parvenaient à briser.

Flowey sentit le regard du garde sur lui. Ses pétales déchirés et pâlis frissonnèrent légèrement. Il allait devoir donner des explications. Sans doute sur pourquoi il se trouvait désormais sous cette forme, comment il en était arrivé là, qu'est-ce qui s'était vraiment passé ce jour-là…

 _« Azie… »_

Le timbre terrorisé de sa sœur adoptive traversa son esprit un court instant. Il déglutit. Il allait devoir repasser, encore, par tout ça, par toute cette souffrance… C'était horrible. Injuste. Tellement injuste. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça, plus jamais !

Et pourtant… Il n'aura pas le choix. Et il le savait. Alors, simplement, il baissa son regard sur l'humaine recroquevillée contre le torse de l'ancien garde royal. Glissa sur les fleurs bleues, sur la peau livide, sur les lèvres blanchies, les cernes violacées… Il avait l'impression qu'il ne restait presque plus rien de celle qu'il avait rencontré dans les ruines. Qu'elle s'étiolait sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Encore. Il sentit quelque chose vaciller en lui. Quelque chose qui lui rappelait ses anciennes émotions de l'époque. Là aussi il avait senti cette oscillation si amère, si bleue… Un nouveau tremblement le saisit, l'obligeant à détourner le regard du corps de la demoiselle. De l'eau vint brouiller sa vision, faisant ressortir ses iris rouges sous la lumière blafarde de l'ascenseur. Il secoua la tête. En vain. La boule qui lui obstruait la gorge était trop lourde pour le laisser s'échapper à si bon compte. Alors il détourna la tête, simplement, et laissa quelques gouttes claires venir s'écraser sur les épaulettes de Papyrus avant de se reprendre et de croiser l'iris violets de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière lui sourit timidement, affaiblie et inquiète, tendant les doigts afin de frôler les pétales jaunes abimés. Flowey se laissa faire, lui souriant à son tour pour la rassurer. Il ne tenta pas de résister lorsqu'elle le ramena contre elle. Les gestes étaient doux, lents, mais fragiles, et la peau pâle de ses doigts était bien trop froide pour espérer atténuer l'angoisse qui meurtrissait l'ancien prince. Quelque part, Heklev le savait. Mais elle le faisait quand même.

Ses lèvres gercées s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un faible filet de voix. Les notes qu'elle avait entendu à Waterfall revinrent, éthérées, timides, venant danser sur son timbre une douce ronde qui lui fit dodeliner la tête. Elle était si fatiguée, la mélodie qu'elle entendait si douce… Elle ne sentit pas le bouton d'or s'endormir contre elle après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil étonné, pas plus qu'elle ne sentit les phalanges du garde venir lui caresser tout doucement les cheveux, comme s'il craignait de la blesser encore plus en se faisant plus franc. Son esprit glissa dans un entre deux étrange alors que la berceuse mourut tranquillement sur ses lèvres et que Sans rouvrit faiblement les yeux.

°oOo°

 _Tout était blanc, trop blanc, comme le magma du Core qu'ils avaient traversé peu de temps auparavant. Un silence doux et tranquille berçait ses oreilles, et il fallut de longues minutes avant qu'une silhouette assez grande se détache en esquisse bleu pâle sur cette pâleur étrange. Elle attendit simplement, tranquille. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Jamais._

 _Sa voix retentit auprès d'elle. Les sons se combattaient presque dans l'atmosphère étrangement calme de son rêve. Mais elle comprit. Et hocha la tête. Une nouvelle question vint à sa rencontre alors que la silhouette se trouvait désormais à deux ou trois mètres d'elle, lui permettant enfin de percevoir une blouse blanche posée par-dessus des vêtements simples et austères. Une fleur écho était cependant attachée à la boutonnière de son interlocuteur, et les pétales pâles, tournés vers elle, pulsaient de lignes lumineuses et douces._

 _Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, un peu plus tristement cette fois. Les fleurs apparurent alors sur sa peau, reprenant la place qu'elles occupaient dans le réel, rongeant ses joues, son œil gauche, ses bras, son tronc, ses jambes. Un frisson la parcourut alors que les derniers pétales perçaient sur sa cheville droite, sous le ruban argenté qui ceignait sa peau. Son regard s'échoua sur les corolles. Il la regardait. Et il ne pouvait pour elle. Ça aussi, elle le savait._

 _« N'abandonne pas Heklev »_

 _Cette voix… Elle la connaissait… Mais, comme d'habitude, elle n'arrivait pas à remettre un visage sur ce timbre si semblable au sien. Tout comme elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de lui, qui se tenait face à elle. De nouveaux murmures étranges résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Elle ferma son œil valide. Elle devait continuer. Encore. Le poids des fleurs poussant sur son corps se fit plus lourd, comme voulant la clouer au sol._

 _Elle sentit quelqu'un l'étreindre et essuyer les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle s'y raccrocha en tremblant. Elle avait si peur, si mal… Est-ce que tout cela allait finir un jour ? Est-ce qu'elle allait enfin comprendre pourquoi elle avait chuté ici, pourquoi elle ne se souvenait de rien ?_

 _« Bientôt »_

 _La douceur de la réponse calma son palpitant affolé. Et la berceuse revint. Tendre. Si tristement tendre. Heklev se laissa entraîner par les paroles et la mélodie. Elle ferma les yeux…_

°oOo°

Et les rouvrit lentement sous le regard des deux squelettes et du bouton d'or. Un faible sourire craquela ses lèvres. La prise du garde sur son corps se fit plus forte alors que leur groupe continuait d'avancer au sein d'une New Home désertée et silencieuse. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à l'étoile de sauvegarde qui semblait, comme toujours, les attendre patiemment. Heklev leva la main. L'activa. La chaleur si connue du fragment lumineux glissa dans son corps, lui redonna des forces. Elle ferma les yeux, écoutant les rires lointains qui lui parvenaient à chaque fois qu'elle frôlait les étoiles de l'Underground, avant d'abaisser sa main, les rayons dorés reprenant tranquillement leur place dans les airs alors que leur groupe continua en silence vers la maison du roi.


	34. Reminiscences

Trente quatrième chapitre en ligne ! Il était temps de leur avouer ce qui s'était passé...

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir, et me motive toujours à continuer ! Merci particulièrement à Cao pour son retour et son soutien, et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 34  
** **Réminiscences**

Les pas des squelettes se répercutaient dans le silence de la ville étrangement vide, les laissant parcourir les rues et voir le paysage urbain qui s'étendait sous la voûte sombre de l'Underground. Heklev y avait jeté un coup d'œil, intriguée et presque fascinée, faisant légèrement sourire Papyrus et son frère avant que leur attention ne se tourne à nouveau sur leur environnement. Ils savaient que la ville aurait dû grouiller de monde. Après tout, ils étaient en surpopulation à la capitale, et le garde se souvenait encore avec effroi de la masse noire qu'il avait dû franchir en usant de la force afin d'arriver jusqu'au palais où il s'était retrouvé convoqué avec Undyne il y a de ça plusieurs décennies. Il n'avait jamais osé remettre un pied dans ces rues grouillantes depuis ce jour… Ce qui rendait le vide des ruelles oppressant. Les lumières grises rasaient les murs en des relents qui donnaient à l'ensemble une impression de vide étrange, un peu comme si la capitale n'était plus qu'une ville fantôme qui les observait s'avancer vers leur dernière étape. Le squelette serra l'humaine un peu plus contre son armure.

\- Il serait peut-être temps que tu nous racontes ton histoire le bouton d'or…

La voix de Sans avait tranché le silence comme un coup de poignard malgré le calme de son timbre. Le bouton d'or sursauta, se tournant vers la sentinelle. Le squelette l'observait en silence, une lueur étrange luisant au creux des iris rougeoyants qui semblaient pulser dans les orbites de son crâne. L'ancien prince déglutit. Il n'avait clairement pas le choix. D'autant que, désormais, il pouvait sentir les regards de Papyrus et d'Heklev se poser sur lui, et lui brûler la nuque. Il baissa légèrement la tête, ses pétales se rétractant autour de lui.

 _Il la revoyait, elle qui était tombée dans l'Underground, non loin de leur ancienne capitale. Elle pleurait et gémissait de douleur et de peine, recroquevillée à même le sol dans des vêtements, sales et déchirés, trop grands pour elle. Du sang s'écoulait paresseusement au sol. À cette époque, il n'y avait pas de fleurs jaunes à cet endroit…_

\- Vous savez déjà qui je suis grâce… à cette _chère_ Alphys…

\- Le prince Asriel.

\- C'est ça… Je suis – ou plutôt j'étais – le seul héritier du trône. J'ai grandi seul avec mes parents jusqu'à ce que je trouve une humaine dans les ruines…

 _Il s'approcha d'elle, méfiant, étonné... Curieux. Il n'avait jamais croisé d'humains autre part que dans les livres, aussi en voir un en chair et en os avait quelque chose de fantastique. Il s'arrêta net lorsque la jeune femme leva ses yeux noyés de larmes sur lui. Des yeux aussi rouges que le sang. Aussi rouge que les siens… Un cri de terreur s'échappa de la gorge de la blessée qui s'empressa de reculer malgré les blessures qui couvraient ses membres. Il l'observa se recroqueviller sur elle-même, muscles tendus, comme un animal craintif qui redoutait un coup, tremblant sous la faible lumière que le ciel déversait dans cette partie de l'Underground._

\- Elle était blessée, terrifiée… J'ai eu un mal de chien à l'époque à la calmer, et à lui faire dire son nom, avant de l'amener jusqu'à mes parents. Elle s'appelait Chara…

 _Il eut du mal à la conduire au sein des ruines tant le moindre mouvement la raidissait et la renfermait sur elle-même. Le pire fut lorsqu'elle vit ses parents. La terreur la reprit, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Elle tenta même de s'échapper en essayant d'arracher le bras de son étreinte._

\- Elle a paniqué et a tenté de s'enfuir mais elle était trop blessée et trop épuisée pour aller bien loin. On a pris soin d'elle, et mes parents ont décidés, petit à petit, alors qu'elle s'ouvrait à nous, de l'adopter…

 _Les peurs et les craintes de Chara les empêchaient de l'approcher de trop près. Le moindre contact trop franc la faisait se recroqueviller et supplier encore et encore. Bien sûr, sa mère s'était inquiétée, avait tenté de comprendre pourquoi elle agissait ainsi alors qu'ils ne lui voulaient aucun mal. Elle ne put jamais tirer quoi que ce soit de l'humaine sur ce sujet. La moindre tentative amenait des crises de larmes et de panique aussi impressionnantes que violentes. Alors elle avait abandonné et, avec son mari et lui, elle avait entrepris d'apprivoiser cet enfant maigrichonne aux cheveux courts. Ça avait été long, très long, et le plus petit geste un peu vif menaçait à chaque fois de briser la confiance naissante qui se créait entre eux… Mais ils avaient réussi à la faire sourire, rire, chanter… L'adopter semblait aller dans la logique des choses…_

\- Elle a pleuré de joie lorsqu'on le lui a dit, et à cette époque, les monstres étaient au courant de sa présence, et l'avaient acceptée également. C'est à ce moment que mon père a décidé de retourner ici.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du prince, qui continua alors que les autres l'écoutaient avec attention.

\- Je l'adorai comme une sœur, et elle me le rendait bien. Après tant de temps à n'avoir personne avec qui discuter ou jouer, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une véritable amie sur qui compter. On a continué à grandir ensemble, et mes parents ont décidés qu'elle gouvernerait l'Underground avec moi lorsque le temps serait venu. Oh, elle a bien tenté de les faire changer d'avis, en disant qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur, qu'elle était heureuse même en étant une simple citoyenne, mais ma mère et mon père n'ont rien voulu entendre. Je n'ai pas cessé de la charrier avec ça pendant plusieurs jours.

Un léger rire s'échappa de sa gorge en se souvenant des joues rouges de gêne de sa sœur, de sa moue boudeuse et des bras qu'elle gardait croisés contre sa poitrine.

 _« C'est pas drôle Azzie ! »_

Azzie… C'était le surnom qu'elle lui avait donné. Et il l'adorait. Du moins avant que les choses ne prennent leur tournure si tragique…

\- Mais un jour, notre père est tombé malade après avoir mangé une part de tarte qu'elle et moi avions préparée… Il en a souffert durant des jours et des jours, tout ça parce que nous avions mal lu la recette… Ma mère était tout le temps sur les nerfs, inquiète, et Chara…

Il marqua un temps de pause. Déglutit.

\- Chara… Elle se renfermait sur elle-même. Évitait ma mère. Parfois, elle disparaissait pendant des heures, et revenait avec des coupures un peu partout sur les bras. C'était léger, léger, mais… Ça m'horrifiait. J'avais l'impression de la voir retourner à l'état dans lequel je l'avais trouvée. Je lui ai parlé, mais elle refusait de me répondre. Elle se contentait de me rassurer, de me dire que ce n'était rien, qu'elle était juste tombée en se baladant dans l'Underground, que ses blessures s'étaient déjà refermées… Mais moi j'avais peur… Alors, quand elle a arrêté de faire ça une fois que mon père a été guéri, j'ai cru qu'elle allait mieux et que tout allait redevenir comme avant… Mais…

Il s'interrompit, les larmes aux yeux. Comment avait-il bien pu être aussi naïf ? Comment ?!

\- Peu après, elle m'a amené à l'endroit où elle était tombée et où avaient poussé les fleurs jaunes qu'on avait utilisé pour la recette… Elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé un moyen de tous nous libérer de l'Underground, mais que pour ça, elle avait besoin de mon aide… Et d'une promesse…

Il ferma les yeux. Le sourire de sa sœur flotta devant ses yeux, de même que sa silhouette légèrement penchée. Il ne sentit pas la première larme glisser sur sa joue.

\- Chara… a réussi, et j'ai promis… Quelques temps plus tard elle… Est tombée malade. Gravement malade. Elle avait ingéré les fleurs jaunes que je lui avais cueillies, comme je lui avais promis…

Sa tige se mit à trembler. Il entendait les hurlements de sa sœur résonner dans l'ambiance pesante de la ville. Son visage, plus pâle que jamais, cerné, couvert de sueur et posé sur un oreiller tâché de sang, s'imposait à lui avec une violence crue qui manqua de le faire hoqueter.

\- Elle… A agonisé pendant des jours et des jours… Elle vomissait du sang, perdait ses forces. On avait jamais vécu ça, mes parents et moi étions totalement paniqués tant nous ne savions pas quoi faire. La magie ne parvenait pas à la soigner… C'était un véritable cauchemar…

Un sanglot secoua son corps frêle. Tous les souvenirs de cette agonie lui revenaient, l'écrasaient de leur horreur. Il aurait dû comprendre... Il aurait dû ne jamais lui faire cette promesse…

\- Un jour… Elle m'a supplié de la tuer. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, qu'elle avait trop mal pour continuer à vivre ça… Elle… Elle m'a dit de prendre son âme une fois cela fait, et de l'absorber afin que je puisse traverser la barrière. J'ai refusé, j'ai tenté de la convaincre qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir, qu'elle ne devait pas abandonner mais… Elle souffrait le martyr, et elle hurlait de douleur depuis tellement longtemps que… Je l'ai fait…

Un goût de bile tapissa sa langue. Il se souvenait encore de la sensation de chaleur qui avait coulé sur ses doigts alors que le sang de sa sœur glissait sur la lame qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

\- J'ai pris notre couteau et je l'ai tuée… Elle m'a remercié juste avant de mourir mais… Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pleurer en la serrant contre moi… J'avais tué ma sœur, mon unique sœur… Je crois que je me suis mis à hurler. Son âme battait juste devant moi et… Mon père est arrivé… Il a hurlé et s'est jeté sur moi et le corps de Chara. Je savais qu'il était furieux, je le savais, mais j'ai refusé de lâcher ma sœur, et je me suis enfui vers la barrière en absorbant son âme… Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, j'étais tellement désespéré que j'agissais à l'instinct… Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que Chara était désormais avec moi dans mon corps…

Un rire décharné secoua la tige du bouton d'or. Ses larmes glissaient sans discontinuer sur son visage. Il avait froid, si froid, et si mal… Comme si les sensations du passé revenaient le hanter au fur et à mesure qu'il retraçait ses souvenirs…

\- Elle m'a indiqué un cimetière où devait sans doute se trouver des âmes humaines… En prendre six ne devait pas être un problème. Mais… Je sentais qu'elle avait peur. Et lorsque j'ai vu pourquoi… Je suis entré dans une rage meurtrière, une rage plus forte encore que celle de mon père, et j'ai décidé de changer les plans, de raser entièrement le village de Chara. Elle était encore affaiblie par sa maladie alors… Je me suis dirigé vers les maisons en bord de mer que j'apercevais pas très loin…

Il ne remarqua pas le frisson qui saisit les membres d'Heklev, pas plus qu'il ne vit qu'ils s'approchaient de son ancienne maison.

\- Mais nous étions déjà attendus… Et là… Chara s'est mise à paniquer. Sa terreur s'accompagnait de visions horribles, de souvenirs… Dans un sursaut désespéré, elle a pris le contrôle de notre corps et a tenté de s'enfuir… J'avais l'impression de voir tout se dégrader autour de nous, et bientôt, nos poursuivants n'étaient plus que des silhouettes grimaçantes… Je ne comprenais même pas ce qu'ils disaient. Tout ce que je voyais et sentais, c'était sa terreur, sa panique, et ses souvenirs… Je ne pouvais rien faire, rien ! Alors, quand ils nous ont rattrapés… Ils nous ont torturés. Encore et encore… Je ne sais même pas comment on a fait pour revenir jusqu'à la barrière et tomber jusqu'en bas… Je me souviens juste de notre douleur et de la sensation de froid qui rampait de plus en plus sur notre peau…

Flowey se mordit la lèvre inférieure un court instant. Puis reprit.

\- Après… Je me souviens juste de mes parents qui se sont empressés de venir à nous… Mais c'était déjà trop tard… Notre corps était déjà en train de se déliter en cendre… J'ai juste eu le temps de voir leurs visages avant de sombrer dans le noir… Et lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais dans la salle du trône, sous cette forme… À cause d'une expérience d'Alphys, qui a injecté tant de détermination à cette fleur que ça a fini par me « ramener » au bout de plusieurs décennies…

Il releva légèrement la tête, ses iris rouges noyés de larmes, sa voix menue, prête à mourir.

\- Le reste… Vous le connaissez… Je me suis enfui du labo où Alphys m'avait ramené… Je me suis caché… Et j'ai fini par te rencontrer, Heklev…

Un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres. La jeune femme tendit ses bras vers lui en lui rendant un triste sourire. Il s'empressa de se nicher contre elle. Et il hurla. Pleura. Tout ce qu'il avait gardé jusque-là se déversa en des sanglots désespérés dans le cou de la demoiselle sous le regard des squelettes qui ne dirent pas un mot, le laissant décharger sa peine alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin devant la demeure de leur souverain.


	35. Jugement

Trente quatrième chapitre en ligne !

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir, et me motive toujours à continuer ! Merci particulièrement à Cao pour son retour et son soutien, et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 35  
** **Jugement**

Flowey observa d'un regard éteint la chambre où se trouvaient deux lits d'adolescents. Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ en catastrophe vers la surface. Seul le sang avait disparu, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar, et les draps tendus sur les matelas immaculés semblaient attendre calmement que leurs propriétaires reviennent défaire la tenue impeccable du linge. Même leurs dessins étaient encore accrochés aux murs, et les affaires traînaient sur le bureau qu'ils se partageaient autrefois comme si cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'ils s'y étaient assis avant de partir. Sur le sol, un pendentif en or et un petit couteau de jardinage se trouvaient posés dans deux petites boîtes, devant les lits. Un frisson le fit trembler de toute sa tige. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent à nouveau.

Doucement, Heklev vint caresser les pétales du bouton d'or. Elle sentait sa tristesse comme si elle était la sienne. Viscéralement. Une mélancolie désespérée imprégnait la pièce et y laissait flotter un étrange parfum froid et gris, ajoutant un peu plus au désespoir de l'ancien prince qui vint se blottir contre le cou de son amie, refusant de voir plus longtemps cette pièce. Ce fut Sans qui se chargea de prendre le pendentif et le couteau, en silence. Que pouvait-il dire de toute manière ? Rien. Absolument rien. Il n'était pas doué pour rassurer ou aider les autres. Il était doué pour les blesser, mentalement, physiquement, pour les jeter plus bas que terre et les observer avec un mépris et un amusement qui faisait toujours mouche. Pas pour le reste… Même si, peut-être, ça commençait à changer…

Son regard se perdit un court instant sur la lame du couteau. S'y arrêta. Des arabesques rougeoyantes pulsaient faiblement sur le métal noir de l'outil de jardinage. Un frisson le traversa. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. Croisa ses iris. Il ne lui fut pas difficile de voir le choc traverser les yeux du garde, pas plus de remarquer que sa poigne sur la demoiselle s'était crispée.

En silence, il glissa le couteau dans la poche de sa veste et les rejoignit, gardant le pendentif en forme de cœur entre ses phalanges. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder, en passant, les dessins sur les murs. La plupart était fané par le temps, et les couleurs avaient finies par disparaître. Les traits presque effacés parvenaient tout de même à montrer des écritures d'enfants, puis d'adolescents, des paysages, une famille, des fleurs… Rien que des choses ordinaires que pouvait gribouiller n'importe quel gosse un tant soit peu heureux au sein d'une famille aimante…

Il regarda le bouton d'or, sa main à hauteur de poitrine. C'était à lui de décider ce qu'ils devaient faire de ces objets. Après tout, c'était le pendentif de sa sœur et leur couteau, pas vrai ?

Flowey observa le cœur précieux posé sur les phalanges de la sentinelle. C'était sa mère qui l'avait offert à Chara lors de son premier anniversaire dans l'Underground, et elle ne s'en était dès lors jamais séparé. Doucement, une de ses racines vint soulever le pendentif et l'ouvrir. Sans surprise, la photo était toujours là, ainsi que l'inscription qu'il avait gravé sous la demande de la jeune fille. Un sourire tremblant s'esquissa sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et ne se tourne vers Heklev. La jeune femme cligna des yeux de surprise lorsqu'il lui accrocha le pendentif autour du cou. Sa main gauche vint serrer le cœur en or faiblement.

\- Flow'… Tu es sûr ?

Le bouton d'or hocha la tête, ses iris luisant sous la lumière étrange qui éclairait la chambre où restait encore quelques gouttes de sang incrustées dans le sol. Il essaya de garder une voix neutre… Sans grand succès. La boule au creux de sa gorge pressait trop contre ses cordes vocales pour laisser son timbre s'élever sans trembler légèrement.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr… Et puis… Il pourra te protéger… Ma mère l'avait enchanté…

Le métal jaune pulsa très légèrement entre les doigts de l'humaine alors qu'elle sourit, touchée. Le bouton d'or se força à lui rendre son sourire, malgré la peur qui lui tenaillait les entrailles, malgré le mauvais pressentiment qui lui étranglait la gorge. Il ne voulait pas voir Heklev disparaître à son tour. Il avait déjà perdu sa famille, était-ce trop demander de ne pas perdre sa seule amie ?

Les deux frères reprirent leur marche en silence, se dirigeant vers le sous-sol, les clefs dans leurs poches, leur magie prête à surgir au moindre mouvement. Il n'en fut rien, et personne ne tenta de les arrêter alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le hall du jugement. Heklev regarda la ville s'étendre en contrebas, serrant le bouton d'or contre elle, alors que l'étrange voix qui l'accompagnait depuis le début de son voyage revint murmurer contre son oreille.

 _« Reste déterminée Heklev… Ils ont besoin de toi… »_

Elle ferma son œil. Laissa son âme rougir un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Elle ne les abandonnerait pas… Jamais…

Sur son visage, les couleurs grises de la capitale furent remplacées par les tons chamarrés des vitraux du hall. Elle rouvrit sa paupière valide. Les hauts piliers peints de motifs géométriques et chaleureux soutenaient une voûte majestueuse et blanche qui se réchauffait sous les rais de lumière qui caressaient les dalles de marbre que les squelettes foulaient. Papyrus ralentit instinctivement le pas, avant de s'arrêter. Sans ne fit de même que quelques pas plus loin, et se tourna vers eux. Les couleurs se mêlaient harmonieusement, donnant au lieu un aspect solennel et étrangement apaisé qui semblait tous les ressourcer.

\- Nous sommes dans le hall du jugement bichette… Après, il n'y aura qu'un couloir et la salle du trône… Et pour traverser le hall… Il faut réussir à passer le verdict du juge…

Sa voix s'était faite plus basse, plus fine, n'étant plus qu'un souffle qui volait doucement entre les vitraux. Il se redressa légèrement, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, un sourire calme et légèrement mélancolique étirant l'expression apposée sur les traits de son crâne.

\- Moi…

La surprise les traversa tous. En particulier Papyrus. Ce qui était normal, cela faisait des années qu'il avait été promu juge, mais il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Hey, il avait même tout fait pour lui cacher ce boulot. Il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs. Peur de le décevoir, de le blesser, de le mettre en danger ? Peut-être un peu de tout cela à la fois… Ou peut-être pas, il ne savait plus, à force, quelles étaient les intentions derrière les mensonges qu'il avait patiemment érigés années après années.

L'ancienne sentinelle ne perdit pas son sourire alors qu'il leva un court instant son regard sur les voûtes les surplombant. Il n'avait jamais eu à se servir de son rôle de juge auparavant, faute d'humain à passer au crible, au sens propre comme figuré. Au final, s'ils réussissaient à vaincre leur souverain, ce boulot, il l'aura fait comme les autres. Sans rien faire, ou si peu. À croire que rien, à part les expérimentations et la recherche, n'arrivait à éveiller assez son intérêt pour qu'il y accorde un semblant d'activité…

\- Ma belle… Quand tu es tombée ici, tu aurais pu tenter de te protéger, de répliquer… C'est ce qu'on attend des humains ici. Qu'ils cherchent à nous tuer afin de rentrer chez eux, ou tout simplement parce que ça les amuse… Mais toi… alors qu'on était tous contre toi, tu as toujours refusé de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Tu as rejeté la violence, la haine, et tu as juste souri… C'est curieux comme nous sommes devenus « humains » alors que toi… Tu es restée fidèle à toi-même…

Son sourire se fit attendri alors qu'il reposa son iris rouge sur la demoiselle. Elle avait réussi à les faire douter. Tous. De la reine à l'enfant monstre, d'Undyne à Alphys, elle avait ébranlé leurs certitudes simplement en refusant de combattre. Et ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait aucune violence en elle. Tout le monde en avait, et elle avait déjà exprimé sa colère et sa rage. C'est juste qu'elle ne s'en servait pas pour avancer. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui se serait passé si elle avait cédé à la folie meurtrière de l'Underground…

Ses phalanges vinrent se poser doucement sur les cheveux de la demoiselle, les ébouriffant légèrement. Il avait fini par s'habituer à faire ce geste anodin. Papyrus s'était détendu et observait tranquillement, silencieux, ses échos pulsant doucereusement sur ses os. Il le connaissait malgré tout, il savait rien qu'à sa voix et à ses gestes qu'il n'allait rien faire à la petite. Il ne le pouvait de toute manière pas… L'épisode du laboratoire l'avait prouvé.

\- Tu n'as tué ou blessé personne… Je vois mal comment je pourrais te barrer la route avec tes points d'exécution à zéro, et puis, je t'ai fait une promesse, tout comme Pap'.

La sentinelle ne vit pas son frère se figer un court instant et le regarder avec surprise. Un sourire traversa l'expression du garde. Cela faisait si longtemps que son frère ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça… Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ça lui avait manqué.

Sans sourit un peu plus, enlevant ses phalanges des cheveux bruns de la demoiselle avant de se tourner vers le bout du hall, observant les fragments de lumière danser dans l'atmosphère apaisée des lieux.

\- Allons-y…


	36. Appel

Trente sixième chapitre en ligne ! Il est temps d'affronter Asgore...

Navrée d'avoir mis autant de temps à sortir ce chapitre, j'ai eu quelques soucis pour l'écrire durant ces derniers jours ^^"

Merci à vous d'avoir la patience d'attendre, de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir, et me motive toujours à continuer ! Merci particulièrement à Cao pour son retour et son soutien, et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 36  
Appel**  


Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre la salle du trône. Les couloirs du palais étaient vides, les rares serviteurs d'Asgore semblant avoir préféré la fuite à une confrontation qu'ils pensaient perdue d'avance. Une seule étoile de sauvegarde les attendait devant la porte, tranquille, sa pulsation si reconnaissable rayonnant simplement dans les airs, comme pour leur indiquer qu'ils se trouvaient au bon endroit. Silencieusement, Papyrus porta Heklev jusqu'à elle, le goût des échos sur sa langue se faisant amer quand il vit avec quelles difficultés la petit bougeait. Les doigts tremblants et pâles se saisirent du fragment lumineux. L'attirèrent contre la poitrine qui se soulevait de manière arythmique sous les pendentifs d'or et d'argent qui reflétaient l'éclat stellaire.

La lumière courut sur la peau pâle. Souligna le bord des pétales bleus. Réchauffa les membres de plus en plus froids de l'amnésique qui ferma les yeux. Elle savait que c'était la dernière occasion pour elle d'entendre les rires tinter à ses oreilles, de sentir l'étreinte tendre et tiède de la magie de l'étoile. Alors elle fit durer un peu plus l'instant. Juste un tout petit peu…

Flowey observa les rayons d'or faiblir et perdre de leur force entre les paumes de son amie. Il déglutit nerveusement. Il aurait voulu que ça dure plus longtemps, qu'ils aient encore un peu de temps avant de franchir les lourds battants de bois orné qui semblaient, dans la pénombre du couloir, les juger silencieusement. Un frisson glissa sur sa tige tandis qu'Heklev relâchait le fragment qui palpitait désormais faiblement. Il entendait encore _ses_ hurlements de rage et de désespoir, voyait encore la folie et la haine luire dans _ses_ iris noirs… Comme si ce jour si lointain venait tout juste de se produire, comme si le sang de sa sœur était encore chaud sur le sol et ses paumes… Même après tant d'années…

C'était pour ça qu'il s'était enfui du laboratoire d'Alphys. Parce qu'il redoutait les retrouvailles avec son père, ce monstre qui l'avait élevé et qui l'avait forcé à fuir… Il ne lui en voulait pas, il ne connaissait pas le plan que Chara et lui avaient fomenté, il ne savait pas que la jeune femme avait supplié pour qu'on abrège ses souffrances…

Oui, il ne lui en voulait pas. Mais il était terrifié. Terrifié de cette douleur qu'il avait lue ce jour-là dans le regard de son père. Terrifié par les mots de haine qu'il craignait devoir entendre de nouveau. Et il… Il restait coupable…

Sans observa le bouton d'or sursauter lorsque la petite frôla ses pétales jaunes. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'ancien prince, mais il comprenait qu'il avait peur. À juste titre sans doute. Asgore avait changé, et plus personne ne savait si le roi juste et généreux décrit dans les anciens textes était bien le leur, ou si c'était juste une propagande qui ne fait désormais plus effet depuis longtemps vu les exactions commises par le souverain…

Il regarda la jeune femme serrer la fleur contre elle et lui murmurer quelque chose. Le bouton d'or secoua vivement la tête et fit un effort visible pour calmer les tremblements qui agitaient ses feuilles. L'ancienne sentinelle sourit légèrement. Elle avait dû lui proposer de partir. Ça ne l'étonnait pas. Pas plus que le refus de la fleur en tous les cas.

Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes dans le couloir, sans raison particulière. Ils avaient tous peur. Tous. Même Heklev qui souriait timidement, même Papyrus qui ne disait pas un mot, même lui qui arborait un rictus adoucit par l'éclat de ses iris rouges. Et pourtant, ils étaient là, prêts à entrer dans la salle du trône et à faire face au roi en personne. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard. Et Sans ouvrit la porte.

Asgore leva la tête, assis sur son trône, observant les portes s'ouvrir en silence alors que la lumière produite par le Core traversait les vitraux de la salle, soulignant son armure noire et les dessins dorés qui s'entrelaçaient en des motifs complexes. Il se leva, trident rouge en main, et descendit, ses bottes foulant les fleurs rubis et or jonchant le sol. Elles étaient apparues quelques années après la mort d'Asriel dans cette même pièce, et depuis, il n'avait osé y touché, de peur de les détruire tout comme il détruisait son royaume.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'étrange groupe lui faisant face. Un juge, un second de la garde, un bouton d'or et une humaine… Il ne savait pas comment ils avaient fait pour arriver jusqu'ici sans puer les cendres et le meurtre, ni pourquoi des fleurs échos rongeait les deux squelettes et l'humaine. Surtout l'humaine.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle était la septième âme.

Il allait pouvoir enfin briser la barrière. Libérer son peuple. Même si ce dernier n'avait plus aucune confiance en lui. Même s'il était devenu un être pire encore que les humains qui vivaient à la surface et qui avaient envoyés dans ses griffes des enfants meurtris et presque brisé.

Le visage de Chara revint soudainement à sa mémoire alors qu'il observait Sans activer sa magie et se placer devant son frère et la demoiselle que ce dernier portait dans ses bras. Sa prise sur le trident se fit plus forte. Ses jointures blanchirent.

Papyrus grinça des dents en voyant l'aura du souverain s'étendre soudainement dans toute la salle, les enfermant dans l'interface de combat sans aucune échappatoire possible. Le trident pulsa dans les mains d'Asgore, teignant d'une lueur sanguine l'armure noire et les motifs dorés qui vibrèrent, donnant l'impression de se mettre à glisser sur le métal, comme s'ils étaient des serpents que le goût du sang futur excitait.

La première attaque manqua de peu le plus petit des squelettes. Des bouts de tissus rouges et noirs volèrent dans les airs. Sans ne put empêcher un juron de traverser la barrière fragilisée de ses cordes vocales alors qu'il tenta de contrattaquer, ses Gasters Blasters apparaissant dans l'espace dans un vrombissement magique de mauvais augure avant de tirer directement sur le roi. Le fracas des détonations fit trembler ses os et parvint à traverser le bourdonnement de plus en plus intense présent au creux de ses tympans.

Asgore ne dit rien, et se contenta de balayer les rayons d'énergie d'un simple mouvement de poignet, les dissipant sans effort. Ces attaques étaient ridicules pour lui. Il avait survécu à la guerre entre monstres et humains, une guerre que les deux frères n'avaient jamais connue. Comment pouvaient-ils ne serait-ce que songer à le toucher ?

Des globes de lumière s'élevèrent autour de lui, pulsant dangereusement dans l'air désormais chargé de poussières et de résidus de cendres. Il ne les quitta pas des yeux. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire. Après tout, il estimait toujours ceux qui étaient assez fous pour oser venir le défier dans cette salle, surtout ceux qui montraient une volonté aussi forte que celle qu'il voyait luire dans les iris qui le fixaient. Volonté qui l'avait empêché de leur proposer de laisser l'humaine à sa merci et de partir. Cela n'aurait servi strictement à rien, ils auraient refusé.

Il cligna à peine des yeux lorsque son attaque se jeta sur le petit groupe. Les rais de lumières traversèrent le silence dans un sifflement menaçant, bestial, pulsant d'une énergie folle qui contrastait singulièrement avec le calme froid qu'il affichait depuis leur entrée dans la salle. Il n'éprouva rien lorsque les hurlements des deux squelettes retentirent lors de l'impact, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se crisper lorsque deux autres voix se joignirent à leurs cris. Particulièrement celle de la jeune femme. Comme toujours. Pourquoi est-ce que cela aurait changé ?

Papyrus serra plus fortement Heklev contre elle, la sentant trembler et pleurer contre sa poitrine malgré la protection d'os érigée en hâte contre cette attaque qui les avait, en un coup, déjà amochés. Flowey s'était recroquevillée contre elle et tentait vainement de la soigner, paniqué, de plus en plus pâle. Le sang de la jeune femme s'écoulait de blessures dont il ne parvenait pas à estimer la dangerosité. Il se figea davantage en voyant le liquide poisseux s'étendre sur le tissu de son haut au niveau de la poitrine. Non non non non non, pas encore, pas ça !

Pris tout entier dans l'urgence, ce ne fut que trop tard qu'il se rendit compte que Papyrus se détachait de lui et Heklev. Ses iris rouges, noyés de larmes, se levèrent sur la figure du garde. Qu'est-ce que-

\- VEILLE SUR ELLE FLOWEY, JE DOIS AIDER SANS À DÉFAIRE ASGORE !

Il n'attendit pas, les laissant à terre sous la protection d'os alimentés par sa magie. Le bouton d'or hurla leurs noms, bientôt suivi par Heklev qui était parvenue à se redresser faiblement. La douleur envahissait ses sens, troublant sa vision, sa voix, ses perceptions. La peur de mourir laissa rapidement la place à une autre, bien plus viscérale, bien plus terrifiante.

Celle de les perdre.

Alors, quand elle les vit à genoux, à la merci du trident qui s'élevait dans les airs, elle n'écouta rien d'autre que cette pulsion désespérée. Sa vision devint blanche. Son corps se jeta entre les deux partis et, alors que sa conscience vacillait dangereusement, elle sentit ses lèvres bouger et hurler un seul mot face au roi qu'elle se sentait fixer.

Mais ce ne fut pas sa voix qui s'échappa.

Ce fut celle qui la suivait depuis son réveil dans les ruines.

\- PÈRE !


	37. Heklev

Trente septième chapitre en ligne ! Qui es-tu réellement ?

Nouveau chapitre en ligne avant que je ne parte quelque temps loin d'internet~

Merci à vous d'avoir la patience d'attendre, de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir, et me motive toujours à continuer ! Merci particulièrement à Cao pour son retour et son soutien, et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines~

Si vous voulez me suivre sur tumblr également, vous pouvez me trouver sur fleurecho-au.(tumblr).com

* * *

 **Chapitre 37  
** **« Heklev »**

La poussière et les cendres étaient retombées dans la salle désormais silencieuse. Asgore avait arrêté son geste, laissant son trident figé à quelques millimètres à peine du visage de l'humaine qui, bras écartés, s'était jetée entre lui et les deux squelettes à terre. L'éclat de son arme se posait en des reflets mourants sur l'unique iris perçant les échos et leurs pétales. Un iris rouge. Rouge comme le sang. Rouge comme-

\- Père…

La voix de l'humaine déchira une nouvelle fois le silence. Doucement, timidement, comme si elle craignait inconsciemment de briser ce qui l'entourait si jamais elle osait hausser la voix. Son timbre ne changea pas, resta le même. Etrange. Désespéré. Suppliant.

Le roi recula brusquement d'un pas, les yeux exorbités d'horreur alors que son regard ne pouvait se détacher du rouge qui teignait aussi bien l'iris que les vêtements de la demoiselle. Flowey, Sans et Papyrus, eux, observaient la jeune femme avec stupeur.

\- Chara ?

Un léger frisson parcourut les membres affaiblis de la demoiselle. Elle se tourna vers le bouton d'or. Lui sourit.

\- Hey… Azzie.

L'intéressé pressa ses feuilles contre sa bouche à l'entente du surnom, et laissa les larmes envahir ses yeux. Un sentiment confus et étrange envahit son corps et fit trembler sa tige. Il n'y avait qu' _elle_ qui utilisait ce surnom…

La jeune femme vint caresser doucement les pétales jaunes de la fleur, provoquant un sanglot chez l'ancien prince qui s'empressa de se blottir un peu plus contre son cou, là où les fleurs bleues ne s'étaient pas encore ancrées dans sa chair glacée et pâle. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement alors qu'elle pressait la fleur contre sa poitrine sans se soucier de son corps et de ses blessures.

\- Tu n'es pas Chara…

La voix du roi brisa l'étrange flottement qui s'était installé dans la salle. Son timbre était dur, froid, menaçant. Sa prise se raffermit sur le manche du trident qui pulsa plus violemment dans sa paume, soulignant ses yeux sombres et haineux.

\- Tu ne peux pas être Chara ! Elle est morte ! Morte ! Je l'ai vu convulser des jours entiers et périr sous la lame de mon propre fils !

\- Pè-

\- SILENCE ! JE NE TOLÈRERAI PAS QUE QUI QUE CE SOIT OSE SE SERVIR DE LA MÉMOIRE DE MES ENFANTS ALORS QUE JE LES AI VU PÉRIR PAR MA FAUTE !

La magie d'Asgore s'intensifia brusquement. Le sol craqua. L'air devint étouffant. Une expression de pure rage tordait ses traits qui avaient perdu toute sagesse et toute noblesse pour laisser entrevoir un monstre assoiffé de vengeance.

Une violente attaque fusa du trident pour filer vers la jeune femme qui, tétanisée, observa le trait meurtrier trancher l'air ambiant dans un sifflement mortifère. Elle ferma les yeux.

L'explosion craquela les colonnes de la salle du trône et fendit les dalles qui se trouvaient au niveau du petit groupe. Lorsque la fumée, la poussière et les cendres se dispersèrent, le souverain put observer une barrière magique érigée à la hâte et dont les os, pour la plupart brisés ou fendus, pulsaient d'une sourde lueur bleuâtre. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge en voyant le cœur rouge pulser de manière erratique dans les airs. D'un simple geste, il fit de nouveau apparaître des orbes lumineux. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne les écrase comme des insectes et qu'il ne prenne l'âme afin de détruire la barrière. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire autrement. Les âmes de ces enfants ne supportaient pas sa puissance et ce qui dormait en ses veines.

Papyrus grimaça. Il n'allait pas pouvoir contrer la prochaine attaque, pas avec la puissance que le roi emmagasinait en ce moment. Son regard se posa rapidement sur Sans. Lui aussi semblait avoir subi les contrecoups de l'explosion en protégeant la petite, et sa prise sur elle ne s'était toujours pas défaite, malgré la tension qui habitait ses membres.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent les rainures noires qui s'étendaient sur le réceptacle de l'humaine, ni Flowey, trop occupé à s'inquiété pour elle, ni le roi dont la rage apposait un voile sanglant sur ses sens.

L'attaque se déclencha. Un hurlement de détresse s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme.

Et le cœur se recouvrit de fleurs échos.

Les pétales présents sur les squelettes et sur l'humaine se mirent soudainement à pulser d'une lueur aveuglante. À grossir. L'attaque d'Asgore s'étouffa dans les fleurs bleues qui s'étaient soudainement élevées du sol en un rempart imposant, et il ne put qu'observer alors que l'interface de combat se laissait envahir par des corolles lumineuses surgit d'il ne savait où.

Sans et Papyrus se plièrent sous l'influence soudaine des fleurs. Le garde manquait de s'étouffer sous les corolles coincées au niveau de ses dents et de sa gorge, le forçant à avaler leurs senteurs si violentes, alors que la sentinelle se tenait le crâne, ses phalanges crispées sur les pétales incrustés au niveau de ses tympans, tentant vainement de faire taire les milliers de cris qui rebondissaient contre son crâne. Le corps de la demoiselle, lui, se cambrait au sol malgré les efforts de Flowey pour l'aider, et son iris passait violemment du rouge au violet avant qu'un énième hurlement de douleur et de détresse n'arrête ses fluctuations sur une nouvelle couleur. Celle des fleurs qui avaient envahies tout, y compris le réceptacle qui pulsait faiblement dans les airs.

\- Stop…

Ce n'était un faible filet de voix qui s'était échappé de la bouche livide de la jeune femme. Un mot reprit par toutes les échos en un bruissement semblable à celui du vent. Flowey l'observa se redresser maladroitement. La regarda se dresser contre son père, malgré la faiblesse de ses membres, malgré le sang qui s'écoulait de ses blessures, malgré la douleur qui parasitait chaque parcelle de son être. Ce n'était plus Chara. Mais…

\- Heklev ?

Les deux squelettes levèrent les yeux vers elle, incertains. Un sourire doux dessina la courbe de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne quitte leur adversaire des yeux. Le même sourire que dans leur cauchemar.

\- C'est… bien moi…

\- Et… Chara ?

La jeune femme se tourna légèrement vers le bouton d'or, lui permettant d'observer son œil valide et, ainsi, de voir durant un court instant le bleu virer au rouge avant de retrouver sa lueur étrange. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, une nouvelle offensive du roi l'obligeant à ramener son attention sur lui. De nouveau, les fleurs présentes dans la salle s'élevèrent et y firent barrage sous un simple geste de l'humaine. Des voix, nombreuses, s'élevèrent face à cet assaut. Asgore n'y prit pas garde, pas plus qu'il ne fit attention aux silhouettes qui apparurent un court instant autour de la demoiselle. Son attention était toute entière portée sur elle.

\- Tu n'es pas Chara…

Heklev rit faiblement. Elle n'était pas Chara, du moins pas dans le sens pensé par le roi. Son sourire se fit tendre et triste. Elle ne serait jamais Chara. Elle ne le pouvait pas.

\- Non… Je ne suis que ce que mon nom indique… Je ne suis qu'Heklev.

Elle marqua une pause. Ferma les yeux. Sur ses membres, les pétales resplendirent davantage et firent ressortir les lignes blanches qui serpentaient sur le bleu des fleurs

\- Je ne suis… Qu'une fleur écho.


	38. Exaucé

Trente huitième chapitre en ligne ! C'était la fin de leur voyage... De son voyage... Et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire

Nouveau chapitre en ligne, tout juste un an après que j'ai posté le premier chapitre de cette longue, très longue fanfiction. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas en être là, à près de 38 chapitre pour cette histoire qui ne devait même pas en faire une dizaine à la base. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu faire cette aventure avec vous, quand bien même ce chapitre ne sera pas le dernier~

Merci à vous d'avoir la patience d'attendre, de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir, et me motive toujours à continuer ! Merci particulièrement à Cao pour son retour et son soutien, et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines~

Merci encore d'être toujours là un an après.

* * *

 **Chapitre 38  
** **Exaucé**

Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration la força à rouvrir les yeux et à poser son regard de plus en plus flou sur le roi. Elle pouvait sentir la rage, la colère qui crispait ses muscles, la peine, la douleur qui empoisonnait son esprit et flottait dans le creux de ses iris sombres. Elle s'avança d'un pas.

\- Pourquoi prétends-tu être ma fille si tu ne l'es pas ?

Le ton n'avait en rien perdu de sa dangerosité. L'amertume et la tristesse froissèrent les traits d'Heklev qui sourit légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit cela.

\- MENSONGE !

\- Je ne mens pas ! Jamais je ne mentirai sur ça ! Chara… Chara était mon amie ! C'est elle qui m'a donné ce nom !

La jeune femme serra les poings, tremblante. Son âme pulsa plus vivement dans l'interface de combat, et, tout autour d'elle, les fleurs bleues se mirent à bruisser de plus en plus fort, finissant par faire entendre une voix douce, légèrement enfantine.

 _« Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup venir te voir et te parler. Toi au moins, tu écoutes et tu ne me juges pas, même lorsque je fais des choses horribles… Oui, je sais bien qu'ici, je ne risque plus rien mais… C'est plus fort que moi… Alors merci… Heklev »_

Un rire résonna, étouffé.

 _« Ça te plaît ? C'est un mot qui signifie « écho » ! C'est une des seules choses que ma grand-mère m'a apprise avant de me laisser toute seule. C'est elle qui m'a dit qu'un nom était important, que personne ne devait subir la perte ou l'absence d'un nom, même les choses qui nous entourent ! Elle disait qu'un nom permet de marquer ton existence, de te rendre unique et de combattre l'oubli. Et je ne veux pas t'oublier ! En plus, tu ES unique, tu es la première à être apparue dans l'Underground, il me l'a dit ! »_

Heklev frissonna, enroulant ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Sa voix, étranglée, s'échappa difficilement de ses cordes vocales.

\- Elle… Elle était la seule à venir me voir… Et je l'écoutais. Je ne pouvais pas répondre mais elle s'en fichait et… Petit à petit… À force de m'imprégner de sa détermination… J'ai fini par avoir ma propre âme… J'ai fini par pouvoir projeter la forme de ce corps, j'ai même pu lui parler un peu !

Elle ferma son œil valide. Une nouvelle craquelure apparue sur son réceptacle, résonnant dans le silence de plus en plus lourd qui flottait dans la salle à moitié détruire.

\- Mais c'était trop tard… Elle m'avait parlé de son plan pour tous vous sauver, elle m'avait assuré qu'elle reviendrait… Et je l'ai crue… Elle était ma seule amie, celle qui m'avait donné un nom, une âme, comment est-ce que j'aurai pu douter d'elle ?! Alors, quand il est venu me voir… Et qu'il m'a dit ce qui s'était passé… Ça a été horrible… Je ressentais des émotions depuis si peu de temps, et soudain, j'avais l'impression de me défaire, de geler !

 _«_ _Ç̴̨̧Ą̡̨́͝ ̷̸N̢͞҉̸E͟͝ ̷̨̀̕S̀͘͢͠E͢͞Ŕ̕͢͜T̕͟ ̶͢͏͜À̴̧̕͢͡ ̡͢͟͏̨R̡̀͠I̛͢͟͞E̶̡N̸͘͢͠͠ ̀͘͝D̨̢͜E̸͟ ̴̛͘͜L̶̨̧̛͘'̵̢͏A͏̨Ţ͟͟T̨͝͝͠E͏̶N̶̴͟D̵̨́̕Ŕ͘͝͡E̢͝ ̴̨̛͠T̢́̀͟͝U̷̷̡̡ ́͜S̷͞͏A҉̶́͜I̴̷͟S̴͞͠͏.̢͞.̷̵̨.̛͠ ̷̷̴Ę̷̀͜͡L̸͜͜L̀E҉̴͝͠ ̶̡̧͟Ņ͟E͠ ̵̸͢R̨̛͠͝E͏̕͡V̷͘̕͢͢I̵̢E̷͡͏N̵̶̸̕͞D͠R̕͞Á̴́͟Ş̷̶̧̛ ͟͡P҉A̕͟͞S͏.̸͏.̴̵̨.̸̶͘͡_ _»_

Une larme roula sur sa joue, glissant sous les tiges des échos qui perdirent un court instant de leur intensité, leurs corolles se ternissant. Papyrus, Sans et Flowey l'observèrent avec horreur, voyant la flaque de sang s'élargir à ses pieds et se troubler sous la chutes de quelques pétales bleus.

\- Il m'a parlé, parlé… J'ai accepté de le suivre, de le laisser m'injecter un fragment de l'âme de Chara… Je voulais réaliser son rêve, je voulais lui permettre de réussir à tous vous libérer ! J'étais prête à devenir une simple coquille, un simple réceptacle pour sa volonté, pour son âme ! Je ne comptais que pour elle, alors à quoi bon ? Il a créé ce corps à partir de mon corps d'origine et de celui de mes sœurs, mais… Il était si instable, notre âme si faible et friable… Qu'il m'a plongé dans un long, très long sommeil… Et lorsque je me suis réveillée… Je ne savais plus qui j'étais… Je ne savais pas où j'étais… Je l'avais même oubliée ! Tout ce que je savais c'était que je devais venir ici ! Pour quoi, je ne savais plus, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance ! Je voulais juste…

Ses jambes la lâchèrent, la faisant tomber à genoux à terre alors que des sanglots glacés secouaient sa poitrine. La douleur était insupportable, le froid trop mordant, la peine trop écrasante.

\- Je voulais juste… réaliser son souhait…

Son timbre fragile se mourut dans le bruissement des fleurs qui s'étaient tues sous ses paroles. Elle ne regarda même pas Asgore, épuisée, observant les plaies qui semblaient perdre de leur matérialité pour laisser apparaître de pâles corolles tâchées de rouge. Elle serra les dents. Est-ce que tout ce chemin avait été à ce point inutile ? Est-ce que tout cela n'avait servi à rien ?

Le roi observa celle qui semblait humaine, glissa sur sa silhouette si fragile, sur ses blessures. Il ne savait pas si ce que prétendait cette enfant était vrai, et sa rage restait là, coincée au creux de ses entrailles, mais… Il était fatigué. Fatigué de se battre, fatigué de toute cette mascarade, de tout ce sang, de tous ces meurtres qui avaient permis aux boutons d'or de pousser dans la salle du trône. Il entendait toujours les hurlements des différents humains qu'il avait tué, il se souvenait encore de leurs expressions, de leurs sentiments, des derniers mots qui avaient franchis leurs lèvres…

Son regard glissa sur les deux squelettes et la fleur venus auprès de la demoiselle. Il pouvait les écraser ici, maintenant, mais… Il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le pouvait plus.

Sans un mot, Asgore baissa son trident, désactiva l'interface de combat, et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle du trône. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard au petit groupe lorsqu'il passa à côté d'eux. Seul un mot traversa ses lèvres avant que les battants ne se referment derrière son imposante stature.

\- Partez.

Heklev releva faiblement la tête, en larme, alors que la lumière du Core se mourait sur les vitraux de la salle en un simulacre de coucher de soleil. Elle ne dit pas un mot lorsque Papyrus la prit délicatement dans ses bras, ni quand Sans lui passa sa veste afin de tenter vainement de la réchauffer. Elle ne sourit pas à Flowey lorsqu'il se posta devant elle. Elle n'avait plus la force de faire semblant.

Le silence dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la barrière. Six âmes prisonnières attendaient déjà dans leur bocal, pulsant tranquillement au rythme du sang qui gouttait des plaies de la jeune femme avant de s'écraser à terre. Sans brisa les tubes de verre. Laissa les cœurs s'approcher d'eux et danser tranquillement à quelques centimètres de la poitrine d'Heklev, projetant leurs lueurs sur son iris valide et sur les larmes qui glissaient toujours sous les pétales des fleurs qui avaient repris leur taille normale.

Ce fut la sentinelle qui brisa le silence.

\- Bichette… Il doit y avoir un autre moyen…

Il haït son ton tremblant, la vulnérabilité qui s'en dégageait. Mais il haït encore plus le sourire que la demoiselle lui décocha. Un sourire triste, doux… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle souriait ainsi alors que…

\- Non… Il n'y en a pas et… Et puis… Je ne peux pas… Vivre plus longtemps.

\- Heklev…

\- Je ne suis qu'une fleur… Une simple fleur… J'aurai déjà dû mourir depuis longtemps… Et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas… Je ne peux pas vivre en dehors de l'Underground… Alors… Si je dois mourir… Autant que je puisse vous libérer… Pas vrai ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour toujours sourire. Pour parler si calmement. C'était injuste, si injuste ! Pourquoi ?! Des larmes rougeoyantes glissèrent sur ses os, venant chuter sur le visage de celle qu'ils allaient devoir tuer. Papyrus et Flowey, eux aussi, laissèrent couler leur désespoir. Dans la poche du juge, le couteau pulsa faiblement.

\- Je suis désolée… Les amis…

Son sourire au goût de larme se fragilisa.

\- Je suis… si désolée…

Son cœur battit une dernière fois. Ses lèvres bougèrent. Sourirent.

Et la barrière se brisa, laissant ses éclats se mêler aux pétales qui s'envolaient.


	39. Visite

Trente neuvième chapitre en ligne ! Une histoire doit toujours se terminer, à un moment où à un autre.

Dernier chapitre de cette longue, très longue fanfiction. Je suis immensément heureuse d'avoir pu partager cette aventure avec vous, malgré les hauts et les bas, les questionnements et le découragement qui survenaient parfois.

Merci à vous d'avoir la patience d'attendre, de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait agréablement plaisir, et me motive toujours à continuer ! Merci particulièrement à Enelica et à Cao pour leurs retours et leurs soutiens, et à Shirayuki-san pour la bêta-lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~

Merci encore d'être toujours là, plus d'un an après. Il est désormais temps de finir cette histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 39  
Visite  
**

 _Cela faisait des années que les échos de Waterfall s'étaient tues faute de paroles à répéter. Plus personne ne foulait ces terres humides, laissant le silence et l'oubli recouvrir le bruissement de l'eau. Même le Riverman, le bouton d'or et les deux frères ne venaient plus les voir._

 _Les fleurs ne réagirent pas lorsque des doigts osseux vinrent frôler les pétales qui s'étiolaient. Un bruit étrange résonna avant qu'une figure ne continue sa route. Elle prit un chemin singulier, celui prit par le petit groupe ayant libéré les monstres. Une ombre de sourire traversa son visage blanchâtre alors qu'elle s'arrêta devant un amas de rochers situé un peu à l'écart de la route menant à Hotland. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour retrouver le moyen de se faufiler entre eux. Son corps passa entre les pierres. Et entra dans la grotte._

 _L'atmosphère qui imprégnait les lieux restait la même. Douce. Mélancolique. Incroyablement triste. Des rais de lumière venaient illuminer les particules qui flottaient dans les airs, les transformant, par leur simple toucher, en un ballet aérien de fragments d'argent étrange et éphémère. L'inconnu leva légèrement sa main gauche. Frôla une des paillettes fragiles. Il aurait aimé que l'histoire soit différente. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire plus… Tellement plus…_

 _Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Son attention se porta au centre de la grotte, ignorant les ruines qui parsemaient le sol. Là, seule, se tenait une fleur écho plus grande que ses innombrables sœurs. Ses pétales pulsaient faiblement d'une lueur bleuté, rappelant l'éclat des cascades situées quelques mètres en avant, et, en son centre, flottaient de minuscules boules de lumière qui renforçaient son aspect irréel._

 _Il mit un certain temps avant de remarquer la présence de deux pendentifs, ainsi que de fleurs en verre, autour de la tige. Il se pencha. Le grelot en argent tinta sous ses doigts, alors que le cœur en or s'ouvrit, laissant voir une vieille photo délavée de deux enfants en train de jouer ainsi que le dessin, un peu plus récent, d'une jeune femme aux yeux violets et au sourire triste. L'éclat métallique des deux pendentifs se perdit sur les pétales de verre des différentes fleurs artificielles posées à terre. Les plus anciennes touchaient la tige, alors que la plus récente se trouvait presque à ses pieds. Il les observa plus attentivement. Adonis, soucis, saules, roses blanches, roses bleues, zephyranthes, seringas, lys, pavots de Tournefort, chrysanthèmes, volubilis majeurs… Leurs significations pulsèrent dans sa mémoire. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi la tristesse des lieux ne s'était pas effacée depuis tout ce temps…_

 _Il se figea en posant les yeux sur le dernier présent de verre. Ses doigts frôlèrent l'ouvrage délicat. Il reconnaissait cette fleur. Sa signification. La courbure qui étirait ses lèvres s'éteignit, laissant place à une trace lumineuse qui vint glisser le long de son visage en un gout amer. Il ne fit rien pour l'effacer, pour l'empêcher de se briser dans une plainte cristalline sur la surface si froide qu'il touchait du bout des ongles._

 _Lentement, il se redressa. Comme un dernier salut, il vint murmurer quelques mots à l'écho à jamais muette avant de se défaire. Son corps et sa présence disparurent de l'Underground dans un dernier souffle, se diluant dans les ombres de la grotte, laissant au sol les pendentifs et les fleurs._

* * *

Papyrus rajusta silencieusement sa tenue d'apparat devant le miroir de sa chambre. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour tous les monstres, aussi était-il absolument hors de question qu'il ne soit pas impeccable. Un général de l'armée royale ne pouvait faillir à son image.

Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit d'apprécier les motifs complexes qui ornaient sa cape rouge et l'armure noire qui protégeait ses os. L'épée ceinte à sa taille se trouvait dans son fourreau, ne laissant voir que sa garde finement ouvragée que lui avait fait Monster Kid. Un sourire éclaira un court instant l'expression austère de l'ancien garde. Le mioche avait bien grandi, et même s'il restait une véritable tête de mule, il était devenu un adulte fier et droit. Ça faisait plaisir à voir.

\- Pap', tu as fini ?

La voix de Sans le ramena à l'instant présent, et lui fit tourner la tête. Son frère se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Sa tenue était moins imposante que la sienne, mais suffisamment ouvragée pour que quiconque, en le voyant, ait conscience de son rôle. Après tout, il était le chef des scientifiques royaux et le futur conseiller du roi. Derrière lui, le couloir vide laissait entendre Undyne et Alphys qui discutaient dans le salon. Apparemment, il était le dernier à être prêt.

\- TOUT JUSTE SANS ! NOUS POUVONS PARTIR !

\- Tant mieux, un peu plus et on risquait d'être en retard.

\- EN CE JOUR, IL EST DU DEVOIR DU GRAND PAPYRUS D'ÊTRE IRREPROCHABLE !

\- Je sais. Allez, viens sinon Alphys et Undyne vont partir sans nous.

Les deux frères descendirent dans le salon, retrouvant leurs collègues en pleine discussion. La générale sourit en voyant son acolyte. Elle-même portait une armure similaire, adaptée à sa morphologie, et tenait son casque sous le bras gauche.

\- Eh bien tête d'os, t'en as mis du temps !

\- C'EST LE TEMPS QU'IL FALLAIT AU GRAND PAPYRUS POUR ÊTRE MAGNIFIQUE !

Alphys ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, et ne fléchit pas d'un pouce lorsque Papyrus, vexé, lui jeta un regard assassin. L'ancien garde avait toujours du mal avec elle. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas comment son frère avait fait pour se rabibocher avec elle.

Le temps empêcha cependant qu'une dispute n'éclate encore une fois entre eux. Rapidement, ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre le palais royal. En chemin, ils croisèrent Toriel et Muffet qui discutaient ensemble, vêtues de robes magnifiques portant la marque de l'ancienne assassin. Ils se contentèrent de les saluer rapidement et de monter les marches du palais.

\- Eh bien, vous avez pris votre temps !

Devant eux se tenait Grillby, lui aussi en tenue d'apparat, épée de feu au flanc. Son expression goguenarde fit grommeler les généraux alors que Sans lui sourit.

\- Tu sais comment on est Grill'.

Le monstre se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de leur indiquer leur place et leur rôle durant la cérémonie. Ils n'avaient plus que quelques minutes avant le début de la cérémonie, et, déjà, une foule commençait à s'amasser à une dizaine de mètres des marches du palais.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les monstres étaient rassemblés dans la grande salle du trône. Undyne et Papyrus entouraient le trône en silence, solennels, alors que Grillby, Sans et Alphys attendaient sur le côté. Personne ne manquait à l'appel en ce jour, pas même Napstablook ou Mettaton qui se trouvaient dans l'assistance, les deux stars ayant réussi à prendre un break dans leur tournée.

Les conversations se turent lorsqu'Asriel et Asgore apparurent. Le prince avait retrouvé un corps et une âme grâce aux soins de Sans et Alphys, et avait désormais la carrure d'un jeune adulte. Des vêtements richement ornés soulignaient sa silhouette svelte qui paraissait presque fragile à côté de celle du roi vieillissant. Leurs yeux parcoururent l'assistance. Sereins. Le père posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils avant que la cérémonie ne se mette en branle. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, qu'il n'était plus capable de s'occuper pleinement de son peuple vu la défiance qui restait. Il pouvait comprendre. Des années de règne tyrannique ne pouvaient pas s'oublier en une petite centaine d'années. Et Asriel était maintenant plus que près à assurer sa succession.

Papyrus observa avec une certaine fierté la couronne être posée sur la tête du nouveau roi. Et il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que le sourire de Sans devait briller un peu plus que d'ordinaire.

La seule ombre au tableau était _son_ absence.

Sa poigne se serra inconsciemment sur le pommeau de son arme. Cela faisait longtemps que les échos qui avaient écloses sur ses os s'étaient fanées. Qu'ils avaient été obligés de _la_ tuer…

L'acclamation du peuple le ramena soudainement à l'instant présent. Il retint un juron. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment… Plus tard, oui plus tard… Il pourra laisser ses souvenirs l'envahir…

Le reste de la journée se passa joyeusement entre les différentes festivités prévues pour ce jour. Le nouveau roi sourit en observant toute cette liesse. Cela paraissait presque irréel au vu de toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées pour en arriver là… Il aurait juste voulu que ses deux amies soient là, avec lui… Mais aucun vœu pieu ne pourra les ramener, il ne le savait que trop bien. Ce n'était pas pour rien que lui, Sans et Papyrus avaient laissés, en cadeau d'adieu, une anémone de verre dans la grotte d'Heklev.

Furtivement, sa main vint serrer le pendentif qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il avait retrouvé un corps. La sensation du métal froid dans sa paume suffit pour l'obliger à rester présent. Il était le roi. Pour le moment cela seul comptait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sans. Le squelette observait en silence la fête, un hot dog en main. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment ils avaient fait pour se rapprocher, et pour qu'ils en viennent à une relation de confiance qu'ils partageaient avec peu de monde. L'ancien garde rencontra son regard et, avec un sourire goguenard, vint à ses côtés. Asriel se retint de lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il le gratifia d'une vanne peu inspirée et préféra embrayer sur une discussion plus sérieuse.

Ils parlèrent entre eux un certain temps avant que la fête ne prenne fin et ne les fasse tous se séparer. Seul Sans resta un peu, prétextant avoir besoin de marcher. Et ce ne fut qu'une fois seul qu'il se téléporta au Mont Ebott, dans la grotte de l'écho.

La fleur était toujours là, toujours aussi tristement silencieuse. Son sourire se fana alors qu'il lui semblait sentir _sa_ présence non loin de lui. Qu'il lui semblait entendre _sa_ voix.

\- Toc toc toc.

 _Qui est là ?_

\- Écho…

Sa voix retentit faiblement.

 _Écho ? Écho qui ?_

Une larme roula. Solitaire.

\- Et comment vas-tu, bichette ?

* * *

Dans son laboratoire, Alphys releva la tête. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Et elle envoya un message. Deux mots.

 _ **« Anomalies détectées »**_


End file.
